The Duck and the Armadillo
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: Usopp had made an agreement that would cost his entire life in a place he didn't expect to be. Upon working there he meets a certain someone that he didn't expect to change his world forever. With the help of his new and old friends can he ever expect to escape these clutches and reunited with that person who is dear to him? Sanji X Usopp.
1. Contract

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone. Though I'm a bigger fan of Naruto and I often wrote stories for that series, One piece has grown to me. This is my first story that I'll be uploading to this site for this pairing. I'm more of a bigger fan of LuffyXUsopp but SanjiXUsopp has grown on me, and I start appericate why people do love this pairing and there's not much love for them. (Even though they are bigger the LuffyXUsopp) So to the fan's here you go. I'll be updating as much as can, for I have another story in the works for th** **is pairing and Usopp in general, but I hope you enjoy this story as I got inspired by reading many fanfic of this pairing on this website.**

 **Also keep in mind that this is a story of Sanji and Usopp however there will be a few other along the way.**

 **And I do apologize for my spelling and grammar in advance. I know that's a bad owen of my part but I do try my best to fix it.**

 **With that, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Hey! You guys! I brought a new friend with me!" A boy called out to his friends.

"You're late Luffy." A girl sigh. She had orange short hair and was waiting on a hill next to someone.

"That's Luffy for you." Smiled another boy but instead of green short hair.

"Sorry. I wanted to introduce you to my new friend here." Luffy grinned not seeming to be really sorry about anything as he was holding the hand of someone else's. The other two was curious what he was bringing. Was it meat? For that happen to be this boy's favorite food. Maybe a bug or something.

"Here. These two are my friends." Luffy push the child in front of him to get a better look.

"This one is Nami. She a very smart and know how to deal with money so ask her anything. And the other is Zoro. He is very good as using swords but get lost every now and again."

"Hey! You don't need to tell him that Luffy!" Zoro yelled. Luffy just laugh it off.

"Zoro. Nami. This boy is Usopp. He's a very good artist. But watch out. He likes to tell a lot of stories." Usopp just stared at them, not really knowing what to say. He knew Luffy for short amount of time and didn't know how to really go about making friends since he was mostly with his mother.

"Nice to meet you, Usopp. I'm Nami. I'm pretty sure Luffy just force you up here."

"N-no. Not really." Usopp mumbled.

"Zoro here is pretty shy but he pretty strong."

"Hey now!" Zoro's eyes frowned at Nami, before stepping up to the long nosed Usopp. He took out his hands and raised it towards him. Usopp look at him wondering what was he going to do.

"N-nice to meet you, Usopp." The green hair boy smiled softy. It help bring some courage into the boy as he raised his own hand to shake his hand.

"Great! Now that you guys have meet, now is the time to play!" Luffy jumped in the air with excitement. The others just couldn't wrap their heads with this guy. However they enjoy being with this kid, as it was something that they wanted to keep.

The three didn't get to stayed together that long for their parents has come to get them. The four were so sad that they had to leave, but hope they would see each other one day, for it was time to go back to where their homes were at, down in different islands.

"Aww…Is the fun really over? Luffy ask sadly."

"Yeah…we were only here to be on vacation." Nami spoke with sadness.

All of Sudden the three kids heard someone tears falling down.

"I…..don't…want you guys to go away….yet." the long nosed boy wept. They stare at him and couldn't help but be sad as well.

"I'm gonna…..miss you all…..so much." Usopp cried.

"Me too. Usopp." Luffy was beginning to cry as well as he ran to his friend, hugging him.

"Ugh….You guys…" Nami started to shed of tear. She is known to rarely cry at times like this, but this time she couldn't help herself.

"Don't worry….we will meet again someday." Zoro turn around. He was a boy not known for crying.

"Do you really think so….Zoro?" Usopp whined. Then he watch as Zoro hand turned his hand into a fist bump like so, toward his new friend.

"I believe we will. But if not….We will always be friends forever."

"Zo…ro…." Usopp cried as he avoided the fist bump and hugged him instead.

"I know that we see each other again!" Usopp promise.

"Hey. Don't cry all over me now!" Zoro complained. Usopp ignored him, as Luffy and Nami join in on the hug of friendship.

"We promise. We will see other again." Nami vowed. Zoro couldn't help but accept their hug, before it was time to step on the boat. They all looked at each other and waved with a smile on their faces, having faith that their paths will cross again.

* * *

After a few months had passed since Luffy, Zoro and Nami had left from the long nose's home, everything seem to be quiet. Usopp went back to his routine of playing around alone on the island, playing with insects and learning about the mysterious that surround his home. Upon visiting the village a girl name Kaya had arrived and befriend the long nose boy. So he was wasn't quite lonely. However a few more weeks had come by and his mother had caught a cold of some kind.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Usopp asked in concern.

"I'm ok, my dear. Don't worry about me."

"You better just stay in bed, until you fever goes down." Usopp brought his mother down slowly back to bed. He was very worried about her condition. Her fever hasn't gone down for the last few weeks and it was getting worse. He asked everyone in the town to help his beloved mother however no one could help. Usopp tried the best he could to reach his father Yassop however, he doesn't even know whether he is alive or not for he doesn't even remember what he even looks like.

A new boat came into view of the island. Big strong man came walked out, with big suitcases. They didn't seem friendly. Usopp was scared to even approach these men as he hide behind the tree.

They all walked into a bar, where the cheer in happiness. They dance and chatted like a bunch a pirates would. Usopp followed them with Kaya, but told her to go home, for he didn't want her to be caught in something that he needed to do. Kaya disagree but went home anyway in concern.

When things quiet down the bar and all he could hear was causal talk, he gather enough courage to ask barge in and ask them a question.

"Please! Are any of you a doctor?" Usopp yelled as ran towards the group.

"Usopp!" The owner of the bar yelled. "You're not supposed to be in here.

"Hm?" One of the big beard men turn to look at him.

"What do you want kid?"

"Please! My mother is very sick and I need a doctor!" Usopp tugged on his shirt.

"Show me your mother, young one." Called a man in the group. Usopp watch as he stood up and walk towards him. He had grey long hair, looking as old as a grandpa would be. He wore a black tuxedo as if he was a butler. He seems very different from the other pirates that came from the ship.

"Are you a doctor?" Usopp asked, feeling a bit frighten of this man.

"I can say I am?" He smiled as he bend down to look at him. "And you?"

"I'm…Usopp….." Usopp mumbled, kind of scared of his presence.

"Well. Nice to meet you, Usopp. You seem to a nice one to join us…" The old men whisper that last sentence.

"Huh?"

"Oh. Never mind. Now tell me, where is your mother so I can look at her." The old man asked.

"Usopp. You need to leave." The owner called him out and he carried him outside the bar.

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"Because you going to started trouble where it's not needed." The owner sigh.

"Don't worry sir. I'll make sure he will be out of your hair in no time while I let him show me to his mother." The old man called out, stopping him from pushing the boy out.

"Your mother is very ill. If she doesn't get treatment soon, she'll die."

"Can you save her? Please save her.

"I can send someone a message to send to medicine to her. Are you able to pay for the cost little one?"

"I don't have a lot of money but I will do anything!" He cried.

"You will?" He asked with a slight mysterious chuckle on his face.

"Yes!" Usopp cried.

"Alright then." The man made a very wicked grin that even Usopp was started to consider.

All the man aboard the very dark ship. Usopp noticed that none of the town's people were walking around. The little child glance around and noticed no one in the distance.

"Before we do anything I need you to sign this for me little child." The man spoke. Usopp turn and noticed a paper and pen in his hand.

"What is this?" The innocent boy asked.

"Our Contact. This is make sure that your mother will be receiving the medicine for her illness." He spoke as he handed the boy the pen and paper to Usopp.

"Just sign down here with you name and we are all set."

"OK!" Usopp quickly grabbed the paper and sign away with his name written in childish writing. He didn't care what it takes as long as his mother will get better.

He gave the paper back to the man and the other made a quiet snicker as he take the papers away.

"Alright. I'll be sending a messenger to arrive with the medicine within a couple a days. Until then, you will be coming with us."

"Wait? What?" Usopp trembled in fear.

"You just signed the contact. Meaning that you now belong to us."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

One of the men's henchman step up to the long nosed boy and grabbed him as the ship was sailing away.

"Wait! MOM! MOTHER! LET ME SAY GOODBYE TO HER!" Usopp yelled struggling to get away from the big strong that held him in place but it was impossible.

"Silly boy. You should read everything that you sign. Didn't you mother tell you that? Or was she too sick to do so?" The man chuckled very loudly as the other laugh along with him. "You now belong to the Doflamingo. The Leader of our ship. You will now be working with him to pay off your mother's medicine."

Silence fell upon as he was hand cupped and tied to the post as the set sail for the next island. There's was nothing for the little long nosed to do, but he look at the sunset as he hope that his mother will be alright as he prays for her to get better.

 _"Mom…I promise….I will come back to you. I'm going to work for you to get better."_


	2. Samurai

**Author's Note: High everyone. As requested I decided to post chapter 2 earlier then expect. It was very hard to set this chapter up somehow. I also did a lot a research on a particular crew to get a better understanding what happen during this event in the story that's not the straw hats. I won't reveal them here but maybe you can figure it out as the story continues. Now again. I do apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling errors as even though I reread and fix majority of them, their might still be some left behind.**

 **With that said I hope you enjoy and I do love reading you comments. :D**

* * *

Over across the island of the grand line, a girl with no money and no parents was very close to dying from starvation. She was about six years of age. Her parents died out in sick when was very young and her grandmother recently died pass away, leaving her without a home to return to.

She noticed a ship coming onto the island.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" A man called out. The girl heard his voice and started to make a run for it with the apples in her hand.

"Hurry! I have to get out of here!"

The girl was almost off of the ship. She was so happy that will be able eat for the next couple of days.

However, no things are meant to be.

"I got you! What are you doing, stealing our food!" the man caught her and held her in place.

"Let me go! I'm hungry!" The girl began to cry.

"Hey! Trebol! What do you suppose we do with her." The called turned away from the little girl and look into the distance.

"Hehe." A voice called. The girl stop in fear and watch as another men with shades and strange hair and shades walk forward.

"Hmmm? A girl stealing our food huh?" Trebol gaze at the girl with an evil look on his face.

"Yeah. What do you want to do with her? Should we take her to Doflamingo and have her work under us?"

"Hmmm…"The shaded man observed the girl as if she was looking at her body. The girl wanted to ran away from him as much as possible. However the word 'work' brought some life in her eyes which means she could probably work for money and continue to live on just a bit longer.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I don't think she is was worth much to work under Doflamingo. Her body is literally done for." Those words shot were as if they were a big arrow going through her body.

"Then…..? What do you suppose we do?" The men laugh.

"Execute her. She is no use to use, and this is punishment for her stealing from the Doflamingo pirates.

"Execute…..me?" the girl's eyes became wide at the word. Though she was still young, she knew clearly was aware of.

The men didn't say another word but smiled as he and a few others pirates came and tied the girl up with some rope. Two of the pirates brought out spears, walking next to the trembling girl.

"Am I really going to be executed?" The girl's eyes were blank and lifeless. She was too busy in shock for what was happening.

"Are you guys ready?" The man who originally catch the girl held his hand in the air: signaling the other two to lift their spears up.

 _"Am I really going to die?"_ The girl thought. Their leader, Trebol stepped and stared deeply into her dead eyes.

"This is what happen when you do something wrong. You get punish for it." Those were his final words before backing away for the girl who didn't seem to hear what he was talking about as tears coming from her eyes.

"On the count of 3." The man called,

 _"No…."_

"Three!"

 _"I don't want to die here."_

"Two…"

 _"No….No…..No."_

"one."

"NOOOO!" The girl screamed.

For some reason, her words heard them as they stop midway. Her eyes open as she felt a strange way coming her way.

"Stealing isn't the way to go." A voiced called to her. The girl didn't recognize it. She looked around and she couldn't see anybody.

"W-Who is there?" one of the executor mumbled.

"Let the girl go…" The voiced said.

"And why should we do that. Do you even know what she did?" Trebol looked around to see where the voice is coming from. The girl was doing the same thing.

"Yeah. I do. Now let her go."

Suddenly, the girl felt a wind cut through her rope and she was set free. She ran off behind a box while they were distracted.

"Where are you? Show yourself." The pirates asked.

"Hmmmm. Very well."

A gust a wind came around the center of the ship. The girl covered her eyes until the wind was gone. One of her eyes blinked and noticed a figure standing before them.

"Who. Who are you?" Trebol was shaking in fear.

The girl, noticed that he was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants. He also had a green belt around his waist with a unique shade of green. It was very admiring to see, at least to the girl. With him carried three different types of sword behind him. Instinct took over as the girl jump out from the box and stood behind this mysterious man. She took ahold of his black pants as if she could trust this man. The man didn't even give the starving girl a second glance, however he didn't push her away, The girl tighten her hold on him.

"My name is not worth mention to the likes of you. Why kill a little girl who is starving of food as punishment? Do you guys have no soul?" The moss headed man asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why you!" The executor raised his spear toward the moss head man. The girl closed her eyes in fear and heard a sound of the executor in pain. She opened them again and noticed that he was on the ground as the moss head man took out his sword and knock him out with the edge of his sword.

"Gah!" the executor fell on the floor.

"Come on you guys, attack him!" Yell the henchman that caught the girl originally. A group of pirates surround the girl and the moss headed man. She was scared out her him, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, two gentle arms picked up the girl and lifted her to his chest. She gaze at him as he got his two swords out from behind his back.

"Hold on, ok?" The main whisper. She nodded very quickly and she cling on to him with all her might.

She felt a lot of wind around her, as the man counterattack the pirates. He was very skilled with his swords as anyone opposing him wouldn't live very long.

When all the pirates were knocked out. Trebol stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter if she is starving or not. She was stealing our food. Because of that, She a little thief. There's nothing good about her." The shaded man spoke.

"How do you know that? You don't know anything about this girl. If you want to punish her for stealing, I would pay for the apples that she took for her." The skilled samurai took out a wallet from his pants and tossed Trebol some gold Beri.

"That should be more than enough from what this girl took."

"Hmmm. Perhaps. But the important matter is that she was stole. She has to be punish somehow."

"Hm? I guess you're right." The samurai took hold of the girl and place her down on the floor. She looked at him as he lowered himself to her level a raise a finger in the air.

"Now…As for you." He spoke. Trebol wonder what this mysterious man was going to say.

"Good Job!" The girl felt a hand on her hair as he patted her with a smile on his face.

"That's not punishment!" Trebol yelled at him. The samurai ignored him, but gave him a peace sign. "Get serious!" Trebol shouted.

"Now…I know what you were doing. And I understand your reasons. But stealing isn't the way to go. You will only get hurt that way. You gotta work to find what you are looking for. OK?" The samurai gave her a gentle smile as she nodded in pain, about to cry. The man stood up and pointed at Trebol.

"Hey! You, buck teeth man."

"B-B-Buck teeth!?" Trebol repeat out as it were an insult.

"You have a builder, yeah?"

"Uh…Yeah?"

"Build this girl a house…"

"W-What?!'

"You were talking about needing workers for this Doflamango guy or whatever."

"That's Doflamingo to you!" Trebol scolded, but the man ignored him.

"Give this girl a house and food that will last her a couple of years and I will work for this man to pay off her expenses." The girl was so shock that couldn't even keep her balance for all that she was hearing.

"Do you think Master Trebol would agree to something like th-"

"Shut up." Trebol shouted.

"But Sir…."

"You got yourself a deal, samurai."

"But why sir?" The henchman asked in concern of his rash decision.

"That's something that you will find out. In Time." Trebol made a wicked smile as his plan was set into motion.

At that moment, the girl step forward to this green hair main.

"Mister….." The mysterious man heard he call and glance a smile towards her. He patted her ruffled hair, as he told her "It'll be alright…"

* * *

Trebol and his pirate's crew did as the samurai was told and build this little thief a house along with the food and apples that man agree upon. It was in the same place that her grandmother lived at. It was huge but enough for her to live in. It took a few weeks to get it complete, so until that time, the girl hang out with the samurai as much as possible. She watch this man practice with his swords stance over and over again, which was amazing compare things that she explore on this island. They didn't see much but she saw another kind side to this man as well, for he allowed her to mimic his moves and learn how to defend herself. She didn't seem to annoy the green hair man as she didn't hear him complaining about her being there. In fact, he actually enjoy this little girl beside him.

When the house was completed, it was time for Trebol's ship to set sail, for they stayed longer than they were supposed to. Trebol sent a letter towards his leader, which got a reply back and agree upon what Trebol's plans were. Another ship came by to make sure to stock the little girl up on the food that the samurai agree upon for her to live for the upcoming years of her life.

"It's time. Let's go samurai." Trebol called out to him as his henchman where preparing to leave. The samurai started to walk onto the ship but the girl ran up and stopped him.

"Mister….Please…..Don't go….I don't trust these people." The girl cried. The green hair man stared down at her on the alleyway of the ship. He didn't respond to her cry, but he did gently patted her head once more.

"I'll be fine." He spoke softly to her. "You just keep out of trouble you hear me?"

"Y-Yes…." The girl didn't want to this man to leave, but a deal was a deal. She didn't argue with him to stay.

"Hey….Can you do me a favor?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"Can you….smile for me." The girl's eyes widen however she wipe her tears and smiled before hugging him. The man was surprised by her action but returned her hug.

"Come on. We don't have time to waste here." Trebol pointed out to the man and child that stood before him. The samurai let go of the girl and stood up.

"Wait!" The girl shouted. He glance at her in response.

"C-Can you…..please tell me your name?" The man was still for a sec, before bending down, giving her a smile and a question of his very own.

"I will…But only if you tell me you name as well?" The girl smiled as they both whispered their names in each other's ear.

"Now behave yourself and stay out of trouble, you hear me? I'll come back and check up on you." Those were the samurai's last words towards the girl as he finally step on the ship. The girl watch the ship leave taking her new friend with them. But she look at in the sky and believe that he will truly be alright as she shouted one last thing to the samurai.

"Thank you!" The samurai heard her and smiled as he took out his weapons and gave them to Trebol's henchman.

 _"Thank you….Zoro…"_

* * *

The samurai was tied to a post to insure that he would to nothing fishy while boarding the ship. He didn't' eat much as Trebol, only gave him food once in a while. It only took them a few day to get towards their destination on their base. The samurai didn't say much about it, as he was dragged around off the ship.

"Alright. Time to get back to work, everyone." Trebol said as he was taking Zoro somewhere else. He led him to a big building with the Jolly roger sign of Doflamingo on it. When they stepped in Trebol unhooked Zoro.

"This is where you will be working."

Zoro gaze around the placed and realize where he was at. A Brothel. It was huge. Workers and buyers all around this building, from big to small. Zoro didn't say much but kept a low profile. He then bumped into somebody.

"Opps. I'm sorry! Forgive me!" The voice said in an apologetic way.

"That's okay, Just watch where you are stepping next t-." The samurai rub his eye, finally getting a look at the person in front of him. His eyes widen in shock as he was afraid to say this person's name. For their no way that this person could be here. How could he? He wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming though as he finally spoke this person's name.

"U-Usopp?"


	3. Captain

Staring at each other, the two people didn't know what to say. The samurai was shocked to see the long nosed before him.

"Usopp. That is you. Right?"

"I-I-I'm sorry! Forgive me. I gotta go." The boy stood up quickly making a run for it.

"Wait! Come back!"

"Hey! Stop messing around and get over here, samurai."Trebol spoke.

The samurai regain his thought and stood up again, as he follow Trebol into another room. It seem to be the main room for someone of high standards. He didn't like it one bit though.

"Doflamingo, I return."

"Took you long enough, Trebol. I was getting worried." A voice called towards him. Trebol bend down towards this man with yellow hair, shades, and a pink fluffy jacket. He had a smile as wicked as a fox, as was quite fearful to look at. At least to Zoro.

"Did you get my letters that I sent you?"

"Yes. Bellamy and Monet was kind enough to inform me of the details. So this is the guy?"

"Yeah, this is him."

The yellow man stared down at the Samurai and walk around him, examine him.

"So this man, took out your entire crew did he?"

"Y-Yes sir! He is very strong, especially with his swords." Trebol walk towards his captain and handed him the moss head man's belongings. "This is all he had."

"I see. He will prove quite useful to useful to us in the future. But for now, let's just but him to work in the bar area for now. He can stay in your care on this island, until I have better use from him." Doflamingo return his belongs back to Trebol. "We'll call him, Tiger."

"Yes Doflamingo!"

"Well, I'm on to Dressrosa. Keep an eye on things awhile I'm away." The shaded man waved as he left the room.

And there stood someone beside Trebol with a axe tied on his back.

"You called Trebol?"

"Yes. Please show this new recruit to his room."

"Yes, sir!"

"Go, Tiger. He will be showing your room." Trebol grinned. Zoro ignored him but quietly followed the axe men down the hall.

"This is where you be staying." Zoro gaze at the room. It was very small, that only had a desk and a hemlock for him to sleep in. But it was ok.

Night rose and Zoro only had one thing on this mind. That boy that he ran into earlier. Was it really Usopp after all this time? Why is he even here of all places.

All of sudden, he heard a quiet knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Zoro asked. No answer, but the door open very quietly.

"It's you." Zoro whispered, standing up.

"It really is you! Zoro!" The boy spoke, running quickly to the samurai.

"Usopp?! So it really is you." The samurai was right. No one could forget that long nose. Usopp smiled as he raise his hand into a familiar fist like bump towards the samurai. Zoro stare and smiled as he gave him a fist bump back.

"It's been a so long. What are you doing here in a place like this?" Usopp whisper.

"I can ask you the same thing." Zoro sat down on the floor, with Usopp following his actions.

"Well….." Usopp began to speak. Zoro watch him as he seem to be advoiding the question. So he decided to ask another question.

"Well, do you mind asking me another question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you avoid me when I recognize you?"

"That's because…." Usopp look away as seem stain by that question. He looked away from samurai, struggling to answer any one of his questions.

"Come on. Tell me. We are friends, aren't we?" Zoro push him forward as he raised his fist in the air towards his long nose friends.

"Usopp?" Zoro made a slight smile.

Tears fall beyond the eyes of the samurai's friend.

"Zoro…" Usopp cried.

The samurai was a bit surprised as the long nose crawled towards him and rested his head on his friend.

"Zoro….Zoro…..Zoro…" Usopp couldn't stop crying. Zoro didn't say anything, but allow his old friend to weep on his white tshirt.

After a long while, the boy finally stop crying.

"Have you calm down now?"

"Yeah."

"So talk to me. What is this place?"

"Oh this is…." Usopp finally settle down and explain what his place is to the samurai.

"I see. So this guy Trebol along with a bunch of other people are capturing people and using them as slaves to work here?"

"Yeah! A lot of people are young workers that sign a contact and some were even sold to Doflamingo for profit."

"Are there many places like this?" The samurai looked around the room to examine where they are.

"Yes. Apparently there bigger one in a place called Dressrosa.

"Dressrosa huh?"

"Yeah. I've never really been there."

"I see."

"Did you….come here by choice?" Zoro asked his question again.

"Yes…..sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well….my mother…"

"Hey! Keep it down in there!" A voice called from outside the room.

"Oh Crap! I shouldn't be here! I gotta go. We'll take again Zoro!"

"Wait!" The moss head man reach out towards his friend but the door flew open. There before them both stand and gaint man with an hammer behind his back.

"Armadillo! So that was your voice I heard." He grumbled.

"Yes! I'm sorry. I'll be heading back to my quarters soon. You see, this man, left his belt behind and I had to return it to him." The long nose friend lied.

"Well, get back to your room this instant before Trebol and Sugar punish you again." The man kick the boy from this back and he fell to the floor. The Samurai widen his eyes in shock as he was about to get up and cut this man to pieces, if only he had this swords. He watch as his friend cried in pain.

"And You!" The man turn towards the Samurai. Zoro flinched as he totally lost focus on what was going on. "You better stay away from this boy if you know what is go for you. Or else you will be receiving the same treatment he is."

"What do you mean?" The samurai probed.

"Ha. I think, it's best for you to not that." The henchman laugh. "Just do your job that you were meant to do, new guy."

The long nose boy, finally got on his feet and ran towards his room, as the henchman follow him, to make sure that he was heading accordingly. Zoro didn't move but watch as the door closed.

 _"What is up with this place?"_ Zoro closed his eyes and thought about this place. _"Usopp. What in the world, happen to you?"_

* * *

A few years later.

"So…This is Mingo Island." A girl spoke, looking at her map as she glance at her destination. She was on her little boat eating an tangerine, stepping onto the Island. She scanned the area and nobody seem to be in sight. She started to wonder maybe she keep to the wrong island. But the nonetheless, she walked into town.

"Is this Doflamingo's Brothel House?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. Sorry for the wait. It was very hard to figure out how to write these next few chapters, but I'll will try my best. I actually got 68 pages in for this story which it quite long then I originally planned. The more I thought about this story and many others that I read, the more I wanted to add in. So I hope you in quite for a ride, and i enjoy reading your comments.**

 **And also!**

 **Happy birthday to the King of the Pirates.**

 **Monkey D. Luffy!**


	4. Hired

The girl gazed around the place and it was huge. It seem more like a castle then anything else. Nobody seem to be around but she could hear the water following inside, as it was clear as day. She had her backpack tied behind her back. As she blow out a bubble from him mouth with her bubble gum. She scan the area soon to discover that what seem to be the entrance to the build. She look above and saw the sign reading exactly what she thought it was going to be.

"I see. So this is it." The girl looked behind her and discover a place to hide.

"Time to get change." The girl smirk as she quickly ran behind a huge tree and started to change her clothes. She put on nothing but what seem to bring a bra and jeans. When she was ready she quickly walked to the door and panted herself to make she looked appropriate. She noticed a large bell next to the door. She grabbed of hold of it and rang it a few time.

It took awhile to get an answer however to jumped when she heard a sound coming from what seem to be a transponder snail nearby.

"Who is this?" A voice called from the snail.

"This is Nami. I submit a letter to you guys and receive one for an interview from this Brothel."

"Nami?" the voice seem question to whether or not this girl was telling the truth. Nami smiled as she held out her paper to further show proof of it. It took a few minutes but finally the gave her a reply.

"My apologizes miss! Please come inside."

Nami watch as the doors slowly opened in front of her. A man with a golden helmet and purple hair took her for a scare as she step backwards.

"This man…is freaking me out…." The thought.

"Hello miss. Please to meet you. My name is Pica. Allow me to show you to your interview." He blowed down slowly like a gaint.

"Y-yes! Thank you kindly." Nami stuttered. Then man didn't smile but turned around and he started to walk across the hallway into the castle.

"Wow! This place he huge!" Nami thought, gazing around the place. It looked pink from top to bottom with a printed logo written everywhere. She didn't mind it but it was a bit strange to her.

"Here is it. Please sit down in this room and our interviewer will come here shortly." Nami was taken off guard as she just realize that they were in another room. It seem very small compare to everything else that she examined.

"Hello, miss. Thank you for you patience." A voice called out. It startled name as she looked towards the entrance. It was a beautiful woman wearing a maid outfit on.

"My name is Baby 5. Please to meet you."

"Y-Yes. Nice to met you." Nami obliged as she stood up and bow towards her.

"We'll let's get to the interview shall we." The women sat down into her seat and looked through the information that Pica had given back to her.

"So, You're Nami. Everything looks good from the information here. Why do you want to work here?"

"Oh." Nami stuttered. I find this place very interesting and I wanted to be experience working here" Nami spoke in the most appropriate way possible. "I'm dependable, ambitious, hardworking and I would love to work with you guys…If you'll have me."

"I see. Well, we been needing a female employee to come and work with us. Usually not many are really up to our standards."

 _"Standards?"_

"But you look like the prefect person for this job. You're hired. Miss Nami."

"Really?" Nami was kind of shocked herself. She really didn't think that she would get the job this easily. "Thank you so much. I'll promise to not let you down. Miss Baby 5."

"No problem." The women chuckle as she got up from her seat. "I'll show you the place where you will be working."

"Sure!" Nami brought up her fist in triumph, as the women walk out of the office.

"Is this your office Miss Baby 5?"

"Oh this place? No...This is our boss's office. He's not here today."

"Your boss?" Nami asked.

"Trebol. He's the leader of this Brothel. We have another Boss that owns all these Brothel and many other things."

"Oh really? Who's that?"

"Doflamingo. He comes by to visit this place to see if everything going under control but he's so busy with other things that he leaves other people in charge."

"I see…" Nami wondered as she gazed again at this place. She noticed that there were workers everywhere. They seemed to every into work that even if she were to say anything, they wouldn't hear here.

"This is the place." Nami looked up and noticed that it was bar. It was very huge, wine bottles on the shelf.

"In the brothel, not only can the guest treat themselves to a bath, but we can serve them alcohol as well. The ladies usually work her to attract the man here."

"Okay." Nami sighed. "I'll do my best"

"I'm looking forward to seeing great results from you. Nami." Baby 5 smiled. "Oh. You're going need to wear this." She handed her a red Chinese outfit. It had a logo of the Brothel House on it and flowers from top to bottom.

"This will be your work uniform."

"It's beautiful."

"One of our workers design it. I gotta say, he's got a talent. But to bad he's a trouble maker for us."

"Troublemaker?"

"No need to worry yourself about that. If you can, come back tonight and I'll train you."

"Sure." Nami bowed again and started to head out the door. Everything was going to plan. The truth of the matter is that she really need the money to get to the next island. She was short on cash and heard that this place offer big pay rate that she couldn't resist.

"Oh you sir get back to work!" A man called in the distance. Nami lost her train of thought as she looked up to noticed that a man was passing by her.

"I will when I'm done drinking this." A familiar voice ignored his the other man calls. Nami's widen as she heard that voice before and she turn towards the voice. It was a man sitting near a corner of bar that she will soon be working at.

"Just because Trebol made you an officer of this Brothel, doesn't mean that you can sit around and do as you like. There are rules ya know."

The orange hair girl walked up towards the man scolding the man with green hair. She couldn't miss that for a second. He was the only person in her life that she had knew that had hair like that.

"Zoro? Is that you?" She murmured. The man stop drink that last bit of beer he had left, and open one eye. After looking at the girl, his other eye open as he gazed up at her.

"Zoro? Who is that? Do you know this man, miss?"

"Me?"

"This man's name is Tiger."

"Oh….Well…I'm sorry. I must have the wrong person."

"You idoit…" The man whisper."

"Huh?" The green hair man got up from the corner and quickly grab the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry, man. I'll get back to work. Let me just show this women that way out."

"Hey wait!" The man, was ignored once more as he dragged the orange hair girl away. She didn't like the roughness, but she knew that this was indeed Zoro. Someone she knew along with Luffy and Usopp when she was little. She was wondering what in earth is he doing here.


	5. Reunited

**Author's note:**

 **Hey Everyone. Another day another chapter is upon us. Again sorry about the grammar. I loved reading all your reviews as it's helps me continue the story. I've been inspired by reading a lot of fanfics about these two that I wanted to write something to top that. Oh course I don't think that I'm a good writer or anything. But this is something that I wanted to put up some people like you could read it. Anyway, I'm almost done with this story as a whole, so I thank you for stopping by to read this story.**

* * *

Deep with Mingo Island lied someone else coming for a visit. He had a small boat and only little food to feed himself with. But he loved one thing and that was adventure. As he looked ahead, he smiled as he approach this island. He had a note in his hand as she gaze upon the land.

"This is it!" the boy brought his fist up in triumph. He couldn't wait to see what this place had to offer.

* * *

"Oh is that Sanji-kun?" A townsfolk person spoke.

"Is it." The girl answer cheerfully.

"Is he going to work?"

"I hope so. He's so hot when he works." She chuckle.

The man was blonde, no different than any other person you see every day. But he did have something different from other people in town and that was his curly eyebrows. Not much of the townsfolk knew barely anything about him, other that he works at a restaurant.

But this time, he was going somewhere different today.

* * *

"Hey get back to work!" A man demanded. The workers at the Brothel were getting ready for another night at the bar and baths. For in a couple of days, something special was setting ablaze.

"You there! What's the matter?" a man with shades and yellow beard approach a man looking at the constructions that they were building.

"Oh. Hey Machvise."one of the workers spoke in concern. "It's just….this bath we are working on. It very difficult to make this without the little ones around." He show Machvise the project on paper and pointed the problem.

"I see. If only we still had the dwarves here."

"Yeah. It's that troublemaker's fault that he let them escape." The man nodding.

"Well, he did get punish severely for that. So I highly doubt that he'll do that again."

"Do you think, Doflamingo-sama will send us more recruits?"

"I'll ask Trebol. For now, just do what you can. We also got a special occasion coming soon so we mustn't lose track of progress."

"Yes! Sure." The henchman went back to work as Machvise went upstairs to go into the Trebol's office. He knock on the door loudly.

"Who is it?" A voice called.

"Trebol. It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." The yellow bearded man tur the knob ad slowly step in. Trebol wasn't alone. A women with green hair and yellow eyes was sitting near the window in his office.

"Oh. Monet. I didn't know you were here." Machvise was surprise. The women was usually with Doflamingo that it was rare to see her visit.

"I know. I came here to replay a message to you guys directly from Doflamigo." She grinned as she jump from the window.

"A message?"

"Yeah. It about the upcoming event that will be happening here a few days from here." She explained.

"Well, go on then. Tell us, Monet." Trebol encouraged. She snickered wickedly as the three sat down and discuss their plans that was instructed by Doflamingo as Machvise quietly shut the down from behind him.

* * *

Somewhere us in the Brothel House, Zoro was watching over the workers as they were cleaning up the baths. Most of the time the samurai would be caught snoozing a lot, but Trebol had other plans for him due to his monstrous strength. But at times Zoro would indeed help someone when they needed help.

"Look." A worker pointed out across the floor. "Tiger is sleeping."

"Yeah. Do you think we can start slacking off?"

"Nah. We will get punish if Trebol catches us. I still can't believe he even our officer." The man sigh in depression, and he continue to the scrub the bath.

Suddenly the heard a loud sound coming from across the floor. Though Zoro could sleep through a lot of things, this wasn't one of them as he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

"Aww man. He's getting bullied again." The worker spoke in a low voice.

"Let's get away from him, before are punish too." The two man scrub away from the commotion that was going on. Zoro was in daze as he was trying to get back to reality.

"What is that noise?" He mumbled.

"You think you can just do whatever you want and get away with it, freak!" A voice called.

"Freak?" Zoro decided to follow where the voice was coming from.

"Doflamingo is going to get you good, you weakling." Another voice was being heard. The samurai got closer and noticed that someone was being beat. Two man was punching and kick the poor boy as he was on the floor, trying to cover himself from the attacks.

"Hey! You two! What are you doing?" Zoro called to them. The worker freeze in terror as he approached them. "Do you have work to do, instead of beating some defenseless kid?"

"Officer Tiger. You see that man attack us." One of the man lied. "We just minding our own business and he hit us with our equipment."

"Yeah! That's what happen." The other agree, trying to cover up from their actions.

"I get it. Just go and take a break somewhere, before Trebol catches you, or even worse. Doflamingo."

"Yes sir!" The two man took one more glance at the boy that on the floor, and snickered as the ran off. When it was all clearly, Zoro clench his teeth in anger not before glancing down at the figure before him.

"Hey. You okay?" Zoro gently reach out to touch the boy, but surprisingly enough, it was rejected by the boy's other hand.

"I'm sorry, Officer Tiger. I'll get back to work. Don't worry about me." The boy breathed as he tried to get up. Zoro watched as the boy was struggle to even sit up correctly. When he was about to fall, Zoro quickly grabbed him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"You fool. I know that you're doing." The samurai scolded. "If you need help just say so." The boy didn't answer back. He was so lost in thought that he couldn't feel the pain of the bullying earlier.

"Hey. Are you listening to me? We are going to get you out of here. Just hang in there ok?"

"…" The boy felt an unusual squeeze that brought him closer to his samurai's cheek.

"You're not alone, Usopp." The boy's eyes widen as he heard his name being heard. He looked as the tiger's eyes were closed and silent, but the boy understood what he meant.

"I know….I know…..I'm here for a reason, and I must stick to it, till the very end. If I don't, I won't be able to look at her in the eye." The samurai didn't move but she could hear a little sound coming from the boy as he felt something wet on his cheek. He didn't mind it though, as this one something that was rarely seen by this boy since they been working together for years in the Brothel house.

* * *

It was night time and the girls needed to get ready.

"It's almost time. Get ready girls." Violet demand.

"Hai!" Nami along with the other girls spoke as they were getting change.

"Man, Nami-san. You're beautiful. No wonder the boys like you."

"Nah. You ladies are just as pretty. Maybe even better."

"I just need the cash." Nami smirked to herself.

Nami seem to get along with most her new coworkers since she been here the last few months. Working there wasn't at all bad, for it seem very easy for her, and she began attracting a lot of attention then she thought she would with the costumers being drawn by her radiance. Even the boss Violet gave her a special kimono to help promote her and the Brothel House.

"Do you think he will show up today?" A worker asked, nudging Nami shoulder a bit.

"I don't know. Maybe." Nami brought her fingers to her chin in wonder.

"Who are you talking about, Ami?"

"I'm talking about that handsome man that comes to visit us a lot now."

"Oh you man, that guy?"

"Yeah."

"Come on ladies, the bar is about to open." Their boss Violet spoke.

"Yes ma'm." The girls set up the bar and stood in their positions as the costumers started to come in.

"Hi! Welcome everyone!" The girls greet. They were all hungry, dirty man drooling over the ladies. The girls didn't like it one bit but it was their job. Sadly, not all the women in the bar had a choice for most of the them were slaves brought or trick into Doflamingo plot, to work for him. Nami was aware of the struggle and wanted to do something to help, but the girls decline for offer, for if Nami had gotten caught, she would have been in big trouble. But of course not all of them know of the details of why she was there. And there are a few who do dislike her.

As they were catering to the costumers Ami, nudge her again.

"Hey….Do you think, Zoro and Usopp is okay?"

Nami glance at her friend and thought to herself. She recalls the day when she met Zoro again. She couldn't believe of all the places in the grand line, they would be reunited here.

* * *

When the reach outside the Brothel near a quiet place, the samurai let go of her hand.

"What was that for?" Nami argued pulling her hand back to her chest and rubbing it back and forth. He ignored her and stayed silent for while.

"Why won't you say anything?" She asked in frustration. "It's you isn't it? Zoro?"

The man didn't look at her for even a second. But he did moved closer to her, trapping her behind a big tree. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know why, but being caught between him, was a bit strange to her.

"Why." The moss haired man begin. "Why are you here of all freaking places?"

The girl was confused at first. Wouldn't he happy to see her after all these year? Aren't they friends?

"Leave now. And don't come back to this place." She was taken back by his warning. She could tell behind his words, was him trying to act tough, but share kind words or worry. She look at his serious face that this was indeed him for certain. With his attitude but loyalti to his friends, who else could It be.

"You really are Zoro, aren't you?" she murmured as she gently reach out to embrace the man.

"W-what are you doing, Nami? Stop that!" She ignored him at cried with happiness.

"It really is you. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. I'm so happy…to see you again." Zoro stop trying to resist her as he finally put his hands down an allowed her to embrace him.

"You really are an idoit. Nami." Zoro finally gave up.

"Why are you here? Tell me what's going on?" What have you been doing all this time?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Zoro sighed. He heard sounds coming from the Brothel and figure it was time to leave.

"We need to get out of here. Hide up in the trees." He quickly grabbed Nami by the hips and took her to the tree. She held on tight.

"I thought I heard someone."

"What is it, Violet?"

"Hmmm. Must be my imagination." The girl and the worker went back inside. When the coast was clear, Zoro sighed as he finally let go.

"You mustn't let them know who I am or the fact that we know each other okay?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because…..This isn't a nice place that you think it is."

"Why? Tell me what's going on? Why are you even here?"

Zoro sigh and sat on the stomp along with Nami, as he knew that she wouldn't leave unless he told her what was going on. He spoke about what happen with him and on the island that he once was at during his adventure, and what really is going on with this Brothel house.

"I see….So that's what's going on."

"Yeah. You understand now?"

"Is it just you? Are you working here by yourself?"

"No. There are others. But I chose to come here on my own. At least you still have the option to leave." Zoro went into his pockets and reveal a bird like object in his hand.

"What's that?" Nami reach out to touch it but Zoro got a bottle water and pour it in the bird tail, which appear to be a blower of some kind. He quietly blew it and a bird like noise came out of it. She was curious why he did the act. Wasn't he trying to keep a low profile? Wasn't he trying to keep this whole thing a secret? So why?

Then all of sudden she was hearing doors opening, footsteps approaching. She looked back at the moss man how just stood there as if he was waiting to get caught.

"You stupid moss head. What are you thinking? I thought you said you didn't want them to learn about our relationship?" she whispered in fear. Zoro just glance at her, as she started to freak out.

"There you are!" The voice called. Zoro smiled as he grabbed Nami and jump back down from the tree. She covered her eyes and assume it was over.

"I heard the call and I was wondering what you could ha-" The voice stop as the person glance at the two before.

" _Please god, if anything, please don't punish me for my idiot friend's actions. I'd least wanted to see the world before I died."_

"I-I can't believe it? Is it really you, Nami?" The voiced asked in shock.

"Huh? Who's talking to me Zoro? How does that person know my name?" She caught her eyes covered, but she moved closer to Zoro's chest.

"Well if you would open your eyes you can see who it is." Zoro explained as he was a bit annoyed. She hesitated at first but slowly move one of her fingers, peaking with one eye to see the figure standing before him.

"Nami?" The voice called again. Nami finally drop her hands to the ground at stood there as she was in complete shock.

"U-usopp? Usopp? Is that you? Long nose." She couldn't forget that face. Especially the long nose. It's been years since they last seen each other.

"Usopp! Look at you! You've grown up so much!" She cried with happiness as she embrace the boy. His face was in her boobs, which she didn't mind.

"Y-y-you…grown….. Quite lovely yourself." The boy coughed as she smuggled him.

"Keep it down, Nami." Zoro scolded. "We don't want to get catch."

"I can't help it! First you, now Usopp. Is Luffy here too?"

"No….He isn't."

"That's a shame." She sighed. "But let's talk about you. How have you been?"

"Uh…." Usopp was about to speak, however voices was alert to the noise that was outside.

"Shoot! We need to get out of here. C'mon Usopp." Zoro grabbed Usopp and dragged him somewhere away from Nami.

"Nice seeing you again. Nami." Usopp waved goodbye one last time as they disappear.


	6. Working

**Author's Note:**

 **We are back with another chapter. I read quite a bit of stories and suggestions about Nami's portray in some of the fanfics I've read. For the most part, she either intervene with the love interest or she seems out of character for the most part. I really enjoy her character in the actual story so I want to be able to do the same here.**

* * *

Back at the bar, Nami thought came back to reality as she seem to lost train of thought where she was at.

"Hey! Nami?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay. You seem lost in thought." Ami asked in concern.

"Oh. No! I'm okay! Really!" Nami tried to shrug off her worries, but by Ami stare, she could tell that she was lying.

"You are worried about them aren't you?" She asked. "About Tiger and Armadilo?"

"Oh no. I'm not too worried."

"You don't look convincing."

"Yeah. They may not look it but they are strong boys." She made a little smile, but somehow she couldn't shake a worried feeling for one of them.

When it was getting late and most of guest had left, the crew was just about to clean up when another guest came in. The girls looked and their eyes started to sparkle as they were hoping for this man to come.

"Welcome! Kind sir!" The bowed down in respect cheerfully.

"Hey. It's been awhile ladies. How's it going?" The blonde waved towards them.

"We've been fi- whoa!" The girl tripped and about to fall over, but the man quickly catch her and brought her into his arms.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Y-yes thank you, sir!" the girl blush, in which that didn't bother the man one bit, as he kiss her forehead. The girl thought she was going to lose it as blood was gushing through her nose.

"That's good to know." He gently put her down and she quickly bowed again and went to the restroom to clean herself off.

"I brought you ladies snacks. " He handed one of the smaller worker a bundle of food, which they screamed with excitement. Nami had so hush them down a bit so they wouldn't attract any attention to them by Violet. They nodding but chuckle as the ran to the back and started to take a break from their work as Sanji was the only one there.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-hank you, kind sir." A girl thank him before heading back to the room. The man just grabbed himself a seat and lite a cigarette before looking at the girl in front of him.

"Nami-san." He smoke.

"Sanji-kun! How's it going?" Nami waved cheerfully at her customer that step in.

"Oh! Nothing. Just came by to see you!" Sanji was a blonde tall boy, wearing a tuxedo. She remembers as she became friends with this man with he came to visit the Brothel. Of course she only thought of him as an annoying servant when she needed him the most, with cash and such. However throughout the time they spend together, she learn how to get used to him. Eventually it was her birthday and she had spent it here which was a shame. However the blond actually found out about her birthday from her coworkers and he actually made a tangerine cake for her which it was delicious. She didn't know this but he actually had a talent for cooking which he later brought some food for her and the girls at one point which it was the best food they ever had. They didn't let Trebol or their boss Violet know for that matter, due to losing Sanji or having him ban from the bar and losing out of their guest. So this was their little secret. Since then, Nami had grown to the boy and become her friend.

"You looking beautiful today, Nami-san!"

"Oh My. Thank you, Sanji-kun." he gentle pour her friend a bottle of beer, while she pour herself a pot a Chai tea. They talked about what's been going own with their lives, but mostly about their jobs. They seem to get along in some way. Nami couldn't help be feel a similar presence if he met one of her friends. Who knows. Maybe they already met before. So she decided to ask a question.

"Say...I got a question for you."

"What is it, Nami-san?" He chuckled.

"Have you met Armadillo, Sanji-kun?"

"Armadillo? Can't say I have. I don't recall remember, guys names." Sanji waved his hands back and forth. Nami couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction.

"That's sounds like you, Sanji-kun."

"So….What about this Armadillo fella? Is he someone that cool that I should know about?"

"Not at all. He not even hot in the sightless like you are Sanji-kun." Nami bluntly said.

"Then, why should be concern with someone like him?"

"He's something special and dear to me…" She put on a sad little smile. Sanji stared and wondering what on earth could this man me to him. She just admit to him that he wasn't cool or anything, yet he seems to be someone of great value to her.

"Trust me, Sanji when you see him. He may not look like much on the outside. But on the inside, he really someone that you can't help but look after him."

"What do you mean, Nami-san?" Sanji was more confused than ever. Nami just giggled to herself and was really difficult to explain this person.

Nami heard some girls whispering about something

"What is it ladies?" She asked as she put down her tea cup.

"Oh Nami guess what?" Her coworker chuckle along with with her friends. "They are putting that boy up for the stage.

"What stage."

"You know the one that ugly man Trebol was talking about."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes. Armadillo set to be one of the chosen ones for the auction…"

Sanji watch as the beautiful women in her kimono drop to her knees as she cover her mouth.

"Oh, no….Usopp…."

"Nami-san! Are you ok?" Sanji bend down to help her back up.

"No….I can't! I can't him go through with this."

"Namo-san. What are talking about."

"Sanji-kun! Please! We got to save Armadillo. We got to save Usopp!"

"Huh!"

"I got to talk to Zoro." She got up and was about to run off in the Brothel but the gentleman grasp her arm.

"Calm down. Let's talk about this."

"But….Armadillo…"

"You have time. Some let's sit down and talk about this. Let's think of a plan." Nami took a moment to grasp to situation and stayed clam.

"O-okay." She murmured.

"When are you off?""

"I'm off in a hour."

"Do you live here?"

"I did…at a time, but now that I make enough I stay in a inn once in a while."

"Which one?"

"Miasaki inn."

"What number?"

"Room 3."

"Let's meet there. And we'll discuss the plan ok." Sanji whisper as he brought her to her feet. He finally let go of his friend and wink at the ladies before he quietly walk at of the bar. The women was just in a daze about the handsome man. The orange girl just rolled her eyes, as the girl were Nami noticed that there was something in her hand as it was a piece a paper. She unravel it and noticed that it had message.

'I'll meet you at the inn at 12:00am."


	7. First Plan

After the work was in done for the night, Nami went back to the inn, where she is staying on this island. She was living at Brothel for a few days but couldn't stand the atmosphere there. After making enough money she moved into the inn here where it was quiet.

She took a shower and put her pajamas on. She check the time which was almost midnight. Was Sanji really going to swing by the inn? He probably would, consider how much he in love with her. But is he really concern with saving her friend, and just spending time with her? She didn't know for sure. But she kept calm as she waited for him.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She jump off the couch and turn the knob.

"Nami-swan! I brought you flowers." The blonde handed her a pile of white lilies.

"Aww. Thank you so much. Please come in." She allowed the man inside her room as she found a vase to place the flowers in.

"Make yourself comfortable, Sanji-kun."

"Thank you for having me." He smiled as he found the seat across from the chair and sat down.

"This is a nice place."

"Thanks. Let's get to the main objective."

"Now. When is this auction start?"

"It starts at 11:00p.m."

"What day?"

"Tomorrow." She breathed.

"Do you know what's happening there?" he asked.

"Apparently there are special guests that night that will be selling slaves. Or Boss didn't inform us much for it was a secret by Trebol, the owner of the Brothel."

"I see." Sanji thought about the situation.

"Now...I have a question for you." The blonde spoke.

"Yes."

"Does this Armadillo fella mean that much to you?

"Huh?"

"I want to know. How much is this man worth to you?"

She wonder why Sanji was asking her this questions. What does it even matter?

"Be honest, Nami-swan. Do you really want to save this man?"

"Yes….He does mean a lot to me." She confessed.

"Does he mean that much for you do die for him?"

She looked up at the man sitting across from her. His words were a sincere one. She never got to see that side of him before. He eyes, soft and serious one.

"Yes. I would." Nami finally answered.

"I see."Sanji chuckled, smiling by her answer. "If that's the case, then count me in."

"What? I don't know what you mean." She probed.

"I wanted to know what you true feelings were for this boy. If he was really worth even saving to begin with."

"You were testing me?" She seem quite annoyed if that was the case.

"Not at all. If I'm going to be taking this man in, I need to know if he worth that much."

"What?"

"I don't know what's going to happen, or how much it will be. But I'm willing to help out by purchasing this Armadillo man for you, so we can sneak in and save him." He got up from the couch and lit a cigarette. The girl was thinking over what he just said which took her a while to do so.

"You don't mean?" She jump up from her seat, with hopeful eyes. "Are you really going to buy Usopp for us so we can get him out of there?"

Before the man could even answer, two arms wrapped around him, catching him off guard.

"Nami-swan! What are yo-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Sanji-kun! You have no idea how much this means to me." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"No problem, anything for you Nami-sw-"His words were cut off by a kiss on the cheek from the beautiful Nami. The thought was so hard to process that blood was leaking through his nose. As he face was burned with red. She didn't care though. He at least deserved this much for what he is planning to do.

"You're the best! Thank you. I'll have to inform Zoro about this."

"Zoro?"

"Oh. I guess I haven't told you about yet. He's a friend."

"I see. I guess you'll tell me more of the details later."

"Sure."

"Okay. I trust you Sanji-kun."

"Just leave everything to me." Sanji gave the girl one last smirk before heading out for the night. She waved and decided to head out to the porch where she looked at the stars.

 _"I hope…everything will be alright."_ She couldn't help but shake this feeling that deep within her heart, that something bad will happen tomorrow night. She put her hands together and prayed that everything will turn out fine in the end.

"We are going to get you out. Usopp. I promise."


	8. Armadillo

The day of the auction at the Brothel house had arrive, and the all the workers were getting things ready. Nami had just woken up from her last shift, and she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She tremble out of her bed embracing herself as she closed her eyes. Thinking about her beloved friend, who doesn't even know what was happening today. She

"I hope…everything will be alright. I wish Luffy was here." She thought of her old friend, as he was one of her best friends along with Usopp, and Zoro. She wonder what the rubber man would do at a time like this.

The navigator got herself ready and was stepped out the door. When she did, she noticed that someone was waiting for her.

"Sanji-kun?"

"Yo!" The blonde put out one hand to wave at her friend.

"What are you doing here? The plan doesn't start until tonight."

"I know. I came to check up on you. And see how you were doing." He looked away from the girl as he smoke his cigarette. "I hear from you coworkers that you been a bit down ever since you heard the news about Armadillo."

"Oh! It's nothing!"

"I know you trying to be strong. But don't lie to me or yourself, Nami-swan." The blonde slowly grabbed a hold of the women's cheek, staring deep in her eyes. She gazed into his eyes and she took a hold of his hand.

"I know." She whisper.

"I don't think, our plan will work."

"No. I do! It's just….I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Well I can't blame you there. I feel like something will be up there sleeve too. So don't keep let your guard." Nami watch him turn away from him, as he started walking outside the inn. She gave a slight smile as she caught up towards him. Sanji noticed something warm wrapping around his fingers which he couldn't help but started leaking blood out of his nose.

"N-N-n-n-ami-swan! What are you?"

"Thank you Sanji-kun. I believe that we can get Usopp out of there." She looked down, as they couldn't to hold hands. She was being rather shy at the moment.

"N-n-n-o problem." He stuttered.

"Say…..Sanji?" she began, as it was hard for her to bring up.

"What is it?"

"Do…..you…..love me?" She asked, but being rather curious.

"Y-y-es. I do love you." He answer as he rubbed his hair from the back of his neck.

"I see…." She smiled as she already figured he was. This man always kept coming back to the Brothel mostly so see her, and the fact that he cook for her, made food for her coworkers, and now is willing to do this for her, made it obvious. But she wanted to hear him say it anyway.

"But…I know its one sided on my part. It's okay though."

"Huh." She looked back at him in surprised by the sound of his words. She noticed that he was gazing up at the clouds with a smile on his face.

"No matter what. I will always love you Nami-san. Not just as a women but as a friend too." He spoke softly, as he stared back at her. Her eyes widen by his words, which caused her to blush a bit.

"Thank you. Sanji-kun…. You are the best." She lightly squeezed his hand tighter, leaving complete faith and love towards her friends as they walk to her job. They didn't say much after that, but for some reason. They didn't need to. For the words and actions they did meant more than enough.

* * *

When they reached the brothel, Nami stared at the door.

"Will you be ok?" Sanji asked, in concern.

"Yeah….I got to talk to Zoro about this."

"You mean…You haven't talk him about the plan."

"No….I didn't want to worry, him or Usopp about it. For if they did, I think Zoro would have torn down this house without a second thought of the consequences."

"Is he that strong?"

"Yeah. But not strong enough against Doflamingo and everyone together."

"I see."

"Well, I gotta go. See you tonight, Sanji-kun." She slowly let go of their hands and opened the door.

"You got it." Sanji quickly waved and walked back then the direction they came from. Nami took one deep breathe and walk in. When she did, nothing but workers carrying big props on their shoulders, trying to get preparations done. She paid no mind as she had to find Zoro. She tried not to stand out too much as it wasn't her shift yet.

It didn't take long for her to find him, for he was upstairs, in his room, sleeping. He not usually a morning person, so no one really bothered him to work as their captain in the brothel, for he kept watch at night and kept his workers in gear when things needed to get done.

"Zoro." She whisper as she knocked on the door. When she heard no response she stepped in herself and saw the man sleeping.

"Walk up, Zoro. I need to talk to you." The man was out, but now wasn't the time for him to be asleep. Therefore she had to take a more volient approach as she shook him back and forth, rapidly trying to get this man out of bed.

"Walk up, stupid samurai! We need to talk! Right now!" She yelled. With that, the samurai started to awaken.

"Hey…." He yawned. "What do you want, Nami?" He seem a bit annoyed being woken up at this hour, especially since they were keeping a low profile.

"Just shut up and listen. It's about the event tonight."

"Yeah what about it?"

The beautiful women explained to him what was going to happen during that time. About Usopp, being the one of the chosen one for that night. About Sanji and their plans to help get Usopp out. It felt like she was telling a story to the man, as she had a lot to explain.

"So your telling me, that Usopp is going to be sold tonight?"

"Correct."

"What's the actual auction about?" He asked.

"You mean. They didn't tell you either? You're an officer for crying out loud!"

"All they told me was that there was a event happening and that I was off for that time period because some many guards will be there to watch over it! That old geezer didn't tell me a gosh darn thing!"

"Do you think….he knows about us three being friends?"

"Hard to say. But I kind of doubt it. Otherwise he probably would have been blackmailing you two by now."

"How is Usopp? Is he doing ok?" She worried.

"He's…strong…. But... I don't know how much he keep taking the beatings."

"Are they still bullying him?" She was afraid to ask. She already knew the answer, but maybe she was wrong.

"Yeah. More frequent now there ever." Nami stared as the moss headed samurai slammed his fist on the floor. "And the worst part about it is, that I can't do anything to stop it, cause I can't always be watching over him. You should see his door now. And that idiot doesn't want me or you to step in and help him. Because he doesn't want us to get in trouble for the things that he cause in the place. And now you're telling me his going to get sold. Sold to what? Sold to rich place where he could just be a slave to someone else, where we know why he's even here in the first place."

"Don't worry, Zoro. We will save him."

"And about this friend of yours. Are you sure we can trust him? Can he really purchase someone he doesn't even know, for one day so we can save him?"

"Yes!"

"How can you be so sure?! Why didn't you inform me this sooner!?" Zoro glared at the girl sitting next to him wanting to tell her off, for not letting him know any of this until today. However, Nami glared a hum back with strong pain and hope in her eyes, as if she wanted to cry.

"I know! I know I should have told you, Zoro! But I know how you are and you would have rampaged the entire House if I did. Do you think that I wasn't worried about Usopp? Did you think I didn't have faith in you guys that I completely ignore you feelings?! But I have a plan, and I have faith in Sanji-kun!? So please…..Have faith in me!" Nami moved closer to her friend as she placed her head on his back, in comfort wanting to cry.

"I'm….I'm sorry."Zoro didn't look behind him but spoke as calm as the girl rested on his back. "I do have faith in you. Nami. I do trust you."

* * *

After Nami's explanation to her friend, they agree not to alarm Usopp in any way. Nami left the room and decided to move forward and set their plan into motion, while Zoro went to do his duty as if nothing had change. Usopp was cleaning the baths while Zoro was watching over the works set up the even. It look like it was a performance to some as the stage was almost done being built.

"Hey, Machvise! It's done." The worker spoke to his boss. The bearded man approach him and looked at the project.

"Yes. It's looks great! Thank you for the hard work!"

"We would have gotten it done sooner, if he weren't for Armadillo! Why is that trouble maker still here?" Zoro heard their conversation and stayed silent.

"Don't worry. He'll get what's coming too him soon enough. You see." Machvise laughed as he patted his worker on the back.

"How soon? Cause if he keep this up….."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." He brought his coworker closer with his arm and whispered quietly into his ear. "He actually going to be put on auction today? For one night, whoever bids the most with have him however he wants. Sex, rape, abuse, you name it."

"You mean….he is going to be anyone's bitch tonight?"

"Exactly. So tonight will be his special night."

"I see. Good riddance. About freaking time, he get it! I mean he been cause to much tro- AHH!" They both turn around and noticed that something fell on the floor. It was a beer mug. The smash into a million piece and they looked at the man standing behind them.

"Whoa. Everything okay over there Officer Tiger? He asked, sounding a bit shaken a bit by that loud noise.

"Nothing." That was the only word that came out of that man's mouth as she continue to walk out of the room.

"Is he okay?" The worker asked feeling a bit scary ominous presence coming from the moss headed man.

"I don't know." Machvise scratch his beard. "But don't worry about him. He's always the quiet one."

"If you say so."

In another room, the samurai was tightening his fist causing blood to leak out. He clench his teeth in anger wanting to rage for what he overheard. The worker that pass by saw his face, and avoided him like the plague.

 _"They are going to do what with Usopp?! Sale him to some sick bastard to have his way with him?!"_ He was trying to keep calm but it was very difficult to contain. _"Usopp. You need to get out of here! Tonight! If it's the last thing I do."_

* * *

Night was approaching fast and Nami was waiting outside for Sanji. The bar was already close for the night due to the auction. The girl watch as there was line outside the Brothel, that was the event and she started to worry.

"Where is he? He should be here right now." She was starting to panic, especially after Zoro inform her about what will happen to their friend. She started to doubt a little, after hearing the news. She really had no one else to trust except for Sanji.

"Hey Nami-swan!" A voice called. She turn around and there he was. He was in his usual Tie and tuxedo and black shoes.

"Sanji-kun! You're here!" She walked to him, happy that he showed up.

"Why wouldn't I be? I was serious about plan you know." He frowned.

"I know. I sorry." She bowed towards him. "But Usopp is I real danger tonight. If he is sold, then he might not make it tonight!"

"I understand. I'm here. So go wait in the back and keep watch alright."

She nodded and held out her pinky finger towards her friend. He glance at her finger and sealed the promise with his very own as he stood in line with everyone else.

When she stood in the back, she found Zoro standing guard.

"Zoro!" She called out. He didn't look at her as he pretended not to know her. "Sanji-kun is here!"

"Is he?" He whisper.

"Yeah! Let's hope everything goes okay." She stood beside him for a bit before leaving his side. "Well I got to keep watch in the back. Please protect Usopp for us."

"You idiot. You don't need to tell me that…."

"I know." She made a little smile as she left his side.

Leaving the Samurai alone, he became lost in thought about the situation. _"I'm sorry, Nami….I still don't trust this man. When everything is clear, I'll get Usopp out of here."_ He vowed.

It was time. Everyone was already seated. Nami, who was looking from afar, noticed that the crowd was nothing but men. She didn't know why there was no females anyway but didn't pay no mind as he main focus was her friends. She located Sanji, who was very easy to find was in the far back in of the stage.

 _"Come on guys you can do it!"_ She prayed.

"Hi Everyone! And thank you so much for this special event that we are hosting today!" A voice called to the center of the stage. Sanji looked as a little girl was walking with a red bear suit with a crown on her head. She had blue hair and eyes almost looking like a little girl had taken the stage.

"I am your host from the Doflamingo pirates, Officer Sugar! Nice to meet you!" the girl had a snail with her as he microphone along with speakers behind her so people could hear her. Loud cheers where coming from the audience as she dance on the stool.

"Sugar! Sugar!" They chanted.

 _"Isn't she a little too young to be hosting something like this?"_ Sanji thought. _"She very cute though."_

"Thanks for the cheers! But You're not here to see me! You're here to buy from us, isn't that right, everyone!"

"YEAH!"

"Every well then, let's get on with it! Let's welcome our first prize." She wink at the boys as her worker brought out the first slave to the stage.

Zoro on the other was looking for his friend. They were plently of Slaves being sold one by one. Time was running out.

 _"Damn it! Where is he!? Whoa!"_ Not paying attention, the samurai tripped on a wire connecting to speaker which cause him to fall into another room, unto the floor. It was very dark, only a flashlight in sight. It seem to be more of a storage room than anything else.

"Damnit! Who put that there?!"

"Mmmm…." A voiced called.

"Ow! That really hurt." Zoro got up and rubbed his head back and forth, before opening his eyes. In front of him was a boy tied up in shackles, mouth being cover with a towel, in bruises.

"Usopp!" Zoro quickly got up from his spot and uncovered the towel around his mouth. "Are you okay?! Don't worry. I'm going to get you out."

"Zo….ro…." He breathe. Zoro could see that he was badly beaten again by the workers in the Brothel, before being brought here. By the way he called his name, it was obvious that he was drugged, by his slow movements. He tried to get the shackles off but it was too tough from him to break with his bare hands. If he had his swords that would be in a different situation. Everything was going from bad to worse.

"Come on, Usopp." He called, hoping that his friend could get enough energy to get up but it was no use. His sniper friend didn't even make a sound by his request as he just lied there, in his position. He was barely alive.

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed himself. There wasn't much time, so he needed to act fast. He didn't trust Nami's friend for a second as he didn't even know how this man even was.

He had no choice. He had to lift Usopp himself. He gently lifted his arms and up and over his back. Despite being so light, Zoro was having a very hard time carrying this boy with the handcuffs on, which weigh a ton.

A second later, the moss head man, felt movement on his back, as if it was to be pushed off. The sniper felt his touch and rejected it immediately.

"N-o…." Usopp's voice was so quiet that Zoro barely could make out what it was. But his body told it all, as he struggle on the ground.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to get you out of here." Zoro exclaimed, but he saw his friend shake his head back and forth.

"No…Zoro….You can't….handle them all by yourself…." Usopp breathed. "If they….caught you, then we both will die….and I…don't want to put you in danger…..so please."

Zoro couldn't help by feel pain in his heart as he heard movement coming closer and needed to hide. It was Trebol and his henchman. They didn't notice Zoro in the darkness for they were focus on his friend. Trebol smiled a bit as he order his partner to drag his beloved friend away. He knew he was right, and it was hard to accept that feeling.

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed himself, clenching in hand once more.

Zoro watch as Doflamingo's henchman started to drag his friend down the alley.

"Let's enjoy the show."

* * *

Now he really had no choice but to accept Nami's plan as he hid down towards the audience. He knew who Sanji looked like as he stood out from the crowd. He didn't look like the others as these man were older, rich ugly geezer who were here to bang someone. He didn't need Nami's explanation to know who he was.

When he approach the blonde he sat down right next to him.

"Hey!" The samurai called. The blonde slowly turn to face him.

"Are you talking to me, moss head?"

"Moss head?!" He never been called that before in his lifetime. This only made him even more annoyed than ever before.

"How dare you, call me moss head!"

"When what else can I call you?"

"You son of a-"

"Hey! You two. Keep it down will ya?!" A guest spoke in irritation. They both realized that they needed to keep a low profile, if this plan was going to work.

"Listen you idiot prince! Your Nami's friend aren't you?" He whispered, trying to not cause attention to himself again.

"And you must be the one Nami talk about then." Sanji countered back as she sat cross armed in his seat as he watch the show of the countless slaves being sold one by one.

"I'm going to say this bluntly." The samurai began to speak in a serious tone. "I don't trust you one bit."

"Like I care, what you think, Moss head." Sanji quacked back.

"What did you say?"

"Keep it down you two!" Sugar called from the stage in a second warning. Which cause them to settle down as they didn't want the samurai to be caught since he was wearing a disguised.

"Like I said, I don't care if you trust me or not. In fact, I don't care who this boy even is." Sanji whispered.

"What? Then why are you doing it, then Mr. Prince?" Zoro barked.

"Because….Nami-san asked me to." Sanji answer with a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"Nami-san seem to care for this boy. You too, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're our only trump card left in this plan. Saving that boy is more important than what I think of you right now." Zoro responded with a painful look in eyes. "Just seeing what that boy been through…."

"Oh look! There are starting with the next one." A voice in the audience called one.

"Now this one is a very special prize, to behold. Now he looks might not look it, but he's a very kind treat from out boss Doflamingo."

"Oh no…" Zoro looked away he knew what they were talking about.

"What?" Sanji asked.

Slowly, the henchman walked forward, bringing the boy with him.

"As you can see, this boy isn't worth much, but he is highly recommend from our boss's taste. He was so special to him that he didn't want to just have him to ourselves but to share a bit of to you guys! This boy doesn't have a name, but we go by Armadillo."

The audience gasp at the boy, who didn't even seem to notice them at all. He seem so lifeless at this point as he was only in his tore up underwear.

"Is….that…the boy?" Sanji asked. Sanji couldn't see well for he and the samurai were way in the back.

"Yeah. That's him. That's the boy who you'll be taking in."

"Now! Let's start the bid. Going for $50 beris."

"$50." A man raised his flag as he called out his number.

"We got $50 beri. Anyone else what want to take this man up on his offer."

"$100!"

"$150!"

"Dang it! They are getting higher!" Zoro spoke sliently.

"$300!"

Sanji and Zoro watch as this bids kept getting high for this boy.

"$500!"

"What are you waiting for, Mr. Prince!" Zoro spoke, but Sanji ignored him.

$525!"

"Shit! Usopp!"

"$530!"

"Damn. Are all these man really just perverts?" Nami said with disgust on her face.

"1,000 beri!" A voice called out. All the crowds gasp as the look at the man who called out that number along Zoro and Nami look in shock.

"$1,000 beri!" The man called again. "And whatever debts that this boy owes to you guys."

"What!" Sugar spoke in surprised. Usopp didn't look up but hearing those words brought some life back into his heart.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami wonder what he was up to, for this wasn't a part of the plan. They were supposed to buy him for only one night but to sneak him out at same night.

"This boy is working to pay off his debts right? How much does he owe you guys?"

"Well…That's" Sugar was baffled by his question. She jump down and went to Trebol.

"What should we do? We didn't expect this to happen?"

"Let me handle this."

The man took to the microphone.

"I'm sorry sir. Though I do appreciate the generous profit we can't accept you on that offer.

"Why?" Sanji encourage.

"Because….He's not for sale."

"But you're putting him up for auction right? Then we should have a right to buy this boy from him."

"We are renting him for one night."

"But is this more money for you guys then a one night stand?" Sanji pointed out. "He seems like he was worthless just working under you guys anyway."

"Why you!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry…Sir. But I said before, but he is not up for sale. Just renting him for one night and that is all."

"Could it be?" Sanji smiled mischievously

"What?"

"That…..he has no debts to pay for?" Shock came from everyone including the moss head man and the navigator herself. They never really thought that it could be possible that their friend had already paid off his debts long ago and just keep him for ransom.

"Is that true?" Zoro whisper.

"No….He just our boss prize procession. He can't just give him away like that."

"But you are willing to share him with everyone?"

"Sir. I need to ask you to leave the building." Sugar asked. She had her henchman beside her for back up just in case of struggle.

"Hmmm?" Sanji snickered, but quietly stood up and walk outside the auction. Usopp didn't hear any of things that went up for he was barely alive to hear any of it.

"Right! We ignore that bid and start from the highest offer."

"Sanji-kun! Are you ok?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. Nothing bad on my side that you need to worry about Nami-san."

"So what you said, earlier." She began "Do you think?"

"It's possible…" Sanji spoke. "Don't you find it weird that even though I was willing to bid the highest and pay for whatever he owns for them and the refuse but was willing to sell him just for the night."

"No that you mention it…."

"Yeah. Not it could be just me jumping to conclusion. Maybe their boss don't want to put him up for sale."

"But he working to pay off his debts. That's what Zoro told me."

"We going to need another plan."

"What should we do?'

"Call Zoro back here at midnight. I'm going to have to bring another person to help us on this one."

"Who?"

"Just a friend of mine. He's in town, and he'll be here for a while. He's really strong too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So after so many months I've finally gotten to this point in the story. Most of this chapter was actually written months before hand however I really didn't know how to set it up to this point. Thank you guys so much for the support, reviews, and comments, that I've receive in the past few months. and I hope you see you watch these characters grown not only in this series but in the actual manga series as well. Let's watch and see what happens.**


	9. Second Plan

Midnight had approach and all the racket from the event was coming to an end, as Nami and Zoro watched from different parts of the Brothel, as the guest where leaving. They didn't want to think about what was going on with their friend as he was sold for $600,000 beri. Not only that, but the highest bidder wanted him for the next few days which things couldn't possibly get any worse, as their first plan to get Sanji to buy him got him ruined. Nobody was allowed to come bothered them either as his room was off limits to anybody which made going to check up on him even harder.

When everybody left and most of the workers went to rest for the night, Zoro and Nami came together in the usual place, more like their secret hideout. A place hidden in the forest in the back out the house where nobody would rarely check. Nami gave the cook this location as well, just in case, something went wrong. And as promise he came to the hideout.

"Sanji-kun!" Name called.

"What took you so long, you idiot prince! Were you smoking the night away while you're plan was soiled? Our friend could be dying right now."

"Zoro! Calm down." Nami ran up to touch his shoulders with her hands.

"I know that this friend means a lot to you. But you need to get a hold of yourself." Sanji lit of cigarette not paying no mind to the samurai's outburst. "That's why…I brought some help with me."

"Yeah?! And how is one person going to he-" Zoro watch as Sanji step away to let the person come through the forest. He seem a bit younger than the rest of them. He carried a piece a meat in with his right hand as she took a bite of it, with a grin on his face.

"It can't be?" Zoro stared.

"No way!" Nami covered her hands in shocked. Sanji took a another smoke and made a slight grin

"Hey!" The boy with a red shirt called to them.

"LUFFY!" Zoro and Nami shouted a bit loud towards their old friend, Nami ran up to him and cried as she gave him a gentle embrace.

"But why? How did you?" Zoro stared at the cook.

"He came by to visit me. We met a long time ago. He also heard about this island and the problems about the Brothel House, along with somebody who need help with the letters from the island, so that why he's here.

"I'm also looking for crewmates for my journey." The rubber man grinned.

"Luffy. We missed you so much!" Nami cried. Luffy didn't say anything but just continue to grin toward his returning friends.

"Well if Luffy was here, why didn't you come meet us sooner?" Zoro asked.

"I didn't know he knew you guys." Sanji explained. "I only found out just recently when I asked him for our help in this operation. Isn't that right Luffy?" Sanji gave his friend a little kick to the boy face.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Luffy didn't sound to apologetic about it, but the other didn't seem to mind.

Nami finally let go of her old friend as he walked towards the both stared at each other intensely but smile as they gave each other the old fashion fist bump.

"Long time no see, Zoro."

"You too as well, Captain."

"Well it's for the teary reunion but let's get to the topic at hand." Sanji brought the situation back to the realitly. The three of them nodded as the all sat down in the grass and thought of a plan.

"So what's the plan?" Luffy asked.

"How is the situation, Nami-swan?" Sanji looked at her and took another smoke.

"Well after you got kick out, Usopp went towards the higest bidder of $600,000 beri."

"Wait! Usopp is here? Where! Where!" Luffy wondered looking around for his old friend.

"You mean you don't know?"Nami asked as shock. They knew that Luffy isn't very good at coming up with plans nor was he the type to really listen to anything important. So she had to explain to him the events of what's going on.

"I heard from Sanji that you two were trying to help a friend. He didn't tell me that it was Usopp." Luffy took another bit of his meat.

"Now you get it?" Nami sighed.

"I do." The rubber man stood up and put his fist together along with a serious expression. "We got to save Usopp."

"That's what we are trying to do. Idiot." Nami slapped him on the head.

"Anyway back to the plan." Zoro continued.

"How is armadillo?" Sanji asked.

"We don't know. After he was taken away, they wouldn't allow any of us to see what is going on, nor are we allow to visit him either."

"Do you know where they could be putting him?"

"I believe they trapped him in his room." Zoro explained.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah it upstairs, where they keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I see." Sanji spoke out loud about the situation. "Are there any guards on duty tonight?"

"Yeah. The usual. To make sure nobody tries to escape or steal from Brothel." Nami replied.

"Do you know where the guards usually stand by, Moss head?"

"Yeah. And stop calling me moss head, already." The samurai spoke in irritation.

"Good." Sanji ignored him. "Luffy. You back up this man, if he need help ok."

"Huh?"

"Alright! You got it, Sanji!" Luffy sounded excited as he wrapped his left arm around his friend. "Can't wait to work with you, Zoro!"

"Keep it down, idiot." Nami shush him.

"Nami. You keep watch outside to see if anybody comes through here alright."

"Right. You can count on me." Nami nodded.

"Moss head. Luffy you two will keep an eye on things inside and alarm me, if anything goes wrong. I'm trusting Moss head since he does work here. Luffy you will have his back I anything goes wrong. You basically will be our backup if things get ugly. And if anything goes wrong, give us a signal."

"What kind of signal?" Zoro asked. Nami pointed at object that was in his pocket. "How about your Bird call that Usopp made for you."

"Aww. Why do you I have be backup, Sanji?"

"Because, knowing you. You'll probably just charge in and cause a big commotion which is what we don't need."

"And what are you going to do, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"I'll be one sneaking in and getting him out of course."

"What? Shouldn't that be a job for Zoro since he's of higher ranked there? He could get through no problem." Nami spoke in concern as she looked into the blonde's eyes.

"No. Because we need someone to watch the guard and Moss head is only ones that knows where they will be." Sanji shook his head.

"But…"

"Don't worry about it, Nami-swan. I got it. And beside." Sanji put of his cigarette as he put his hands in his pockets and stood up from his seat. "I was the one who said I would save him. I won't break that promise that I made to help you."

The three looked at him as the blonde expression, became somewhat sincere and honest. For some reason, the samurai had gotten a little more respect out of the blonde, even it if was just a little bit.

"Right!" Luffy smiled. "Let's get our friend back!"

"YEAH!" The gang shouted, as it was time to get to work, on the second plan that was set into motion.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Another Day. Another chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I did writing it. Luffy is back, my favorite Straw hat pirate along with Usopp. I've read some of your reviews and I noticed that one has requested me to make Zoro and Nami a couple as well. I honestly can't say that I'd had that plan due to the fact that this story was only for the purpose for the Sanji X Usopp fans. Zoro is a big teddy bear though despite his seriousness and a top favorite among many, along with the others. But many down the line I might just make a chapter for the two. But just keep that in mind as you continue to read this story.**


	10. Paths Encounter

The samurai glance back into the Brothel and noticed that nobody was there. The sound was clear. Nami stood back as she watch her boys head back in to save her friends. Sanji noticed her stare and gave her a thumbs up before following the other in as she quietly watch from the outdoors.

Zoro looked around a bit and noticed there were two guards in the front entrance of the hallway. So he push Luffy and Sanji back and head into another direction that he knew that nobody would probably be guarding tonight.

As they approach another room, Sanji noticed what this room was. It was the room that they were selling some of the slaves at. No guard on duty here in the slightest as the carefully scan the area.

"Alright. Everything seem go and clear. Luffy and I will keep watch of everything. Prince will go thorugh here and get Usopp.

"Right." Luffy and Sanji nodded as Sanji ran across the room.

"Hey. Prince." Zoro called. Sanji stopped in his track glancing back at the Samurai.

"What is it?" Sanji frowned, as they were running on the clock right now.

"Don't screw this up, alright? Bring Usopp back to us, this time." Zoro murmured. Sanji's eye blink a moment before running back up the stairs not responding back to samurai. Was it just him or was it his way or depending on him this time. Maybe it was just his imagination but he much better things to worry about.

* * *

From what the samurai told the cook, the long nose boy had a Sheep craved head on his door, for in the brothel, nobody had names on their doors. That was the only clue he had. As he looked around a bit and noticed a couple of guards he was going upstairs. He noticed a table nearby and duck underneath it fast as they were walking by.

"Damn, I'm so tired." The guard yawn out loud.

"Then you should had gotten you rest when you off duty." The other guard replied.

"I couldn't help it! It was nice seeing all the weak slaves being sold from someone else. All except for one."

"Yeah." The other guard laugh. "It was pretty interesting. Espcially for Armadillo's bid."

"No kidding! And that one man. For that many beri! Plus whatever he owe Doflamingo in debt?! That's insane! They should had just sold him!"

"Shh. Keep it down! We don't want Trebol overhearing us."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Apparently though. Doflamingo order them not to."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know? All I heard was that he had something in store for him." The guard shrugged.

"For what? Hasn't he already cause us enough trouble to begin with?!"

"True. But that's his business."

As Sanji stood his ground, he overheard the conversation as the guard walked up to go get some food. He knew that it was the perfect time to be on the move as he advance towards upstairs where the guards where once standing. He noticed that there was a lot of rooms and doors in this area. This must have been where the workers sleep. This was going to be difficult for he didn't want to attract attention to himself if he need to open a certain door.

He stop suddenly at a door that stood out from the rest. He stare as he noticed nothing but broken wood all over it. He can tell that this door was fixed so many times. Not only did it have that, but it carried words; insulting words. From words such as 'You are useless.' And 'you don't belong here, Armadillo.' To even harsher words to 'You are Doflamingo's Bitch.' Sanji was speechless at the sight before him but did indeed notice that there was a craved sheep above him that Zoro had informed in about. This was indeed the room he was searching for.

He gently reach out and turn the handle on the door. He quickly heard a voice and jumped right in the room, without looking. He heard a few voices outside the door, but once it's quiet down Sanji sighed in relief.

Not really paying attention, he finally open his eyes and saw the Armadillo's room. He looked upon it, and noticed that it looked like a room for the homeless. Torn up walls, floors, everything. He thought that with all the money they were making that they would fix up the place.

Finally look down, he saw a body. The body had nothing but a torn t-shirt and pants on.

"Are you Usopp?"

"…." No voice came from the boy.

"Oh, no. Am I too late?"

"Hey!" Sanji bend down towards him and touch his shoulders.

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?"

"Hey. What's going in there?" He heard another voice coming from outside the door.

"Shit!"

"Keep it down in there. A henchman opened Usopp door, and noticed him on the floor.

"Get up! Armadillo!" He kicked the boy, which Sanji clenched his teeth in anger.

"Are you dead already? Such a shame..." He snickered wickedly.

"Well before you die….I guess I can have my way with you." Sanji watched as the henchman shut the door behind him and glance at the boy. Sanji couldn't help but feel disgusted as the henchman laugh wickedly as he started to adjust his belt, slowly taking it off. Toss the belt away, he started to unzip his pants reveal his underwear.

"Are you ready, to get fucked, Armadillo. It's must be lucky to be with a guy like me."

As soon as he turn the boy over, the henchman felt a kick to his head. He was quickly rammed into the door. He started to cough out blood as he turn his face to see who did that. He noticed the blonde man, in anger as he made quite a scary face.

"Who…..are….you?" he breathed before he pass out.

"My name isn't even worth mentioning to a bastard like you." He watched as the man laid passed out of the floor. He kick out away for the door to leave room for their escape. When he was done, he went to the target at hand who was still barely alive as this point.

"Armadillo. Look at me."

"…." Sanji was afraid that the boy wasn't alive anymore. He gently got ahold on him and look at his face.

"I'm here to save you. Nami and Zoro wanted me to get you out of here."

"Haaaa." The boy finally breathe. After hearing those names, he couldn't help but spring back to life as he struggled to open his eyes.

 _"Oh. Thank goodness."_ Sanji sigh in relief, as he felt the boy try to struggle away from him, for Sanji thought he didn't know who this guy was. But he was far too weak to try get away. Sanji shook him a bit.

"Don't talk but listen to me. I'm going to get you out of here. I know that you don't know how I am. But I need you to just trust me on this one ok?"

"Are…you...here…..to save me?" the boy asked weakly. Sanji eyes widen as he stare down at the boy.

"Yes…..I'm here to get you, Usopp." Sanji answer with gently soft eyes.

"Thank…you." Usopp cried with a smile on his face as he quietly fainted in his arms.

Sanji gently lifted him on the ground as he stood up and quickly grabbed everything that seem belong to this boy. He didn't have much, just a big yellow bag. For time was running out. It didn't seem to have much, which as good for the blonde didn't have to carry more.

He gently lifted the boy onto his back, along with his things, and quietly waited at the door, listening to anyone outside. He could tell that because of what happen earlier, the commotion started to get louder. When he heard nothing, he quickly dash out and started to head down the hallway. As they did, Sanji discovered that the boy, even though he barely breathing, he seem to know his way around the area. He quietly was pointing him into directions to avoid anybody that was going to be a problem. Surprisingly to Sanji, he was pretty impressed by him despite what others may said about this boy.

As they were sneaking by a room, Sanji felt a little tight squeeze around his neck.

"Wha….wait….." The boy spoke.

"What is it?" Sanji stop in his tracks, looking behind him.

"Swa-r…d"

"Sward…?"

"Zoro's…..Swords…Please…grab them….." Sanji thought it through carefully. Time was important and things were getting pretty crowded now.

"You're….so annoying!" Sanji tighten his hold and quickly glance into the room. It read "Trebol" on the sign. Nobody was in there. Luck was on their side.

"Are these the ones?"

"Yeah…."

"Three swords eh? He must be somebody pretty strong." Sanji spoke out loud. The boy didn't really respond to it, nor was Sanji wanting him to.

"Ok. We got them."

"Wait…" Usopp breathed, he seem to have enough energy to move his left arm and pointed out something on Trebol's desk.

"What is it now?"

"They….seem to…be address to Zoro…." Usopp tried to reach for the paper with the samurai name on it, but with his body at this state, it was impossible as he was about to fall off Sanji's back, but the blonde got ahold of his waist and adjusted himself once more back in place.

"Be careful….idiot." Sanji scolded as he grabbed ahold of the letters. There seem to be quite a bit of them.

They heard more voice outside, which signal it was time to leave.

"Damn it! What do we do now?!" Zoro watch as the the prince left his said.

"H-hide behind the chair." Sanji obey the boy's commands and hide behind Trebol's desk as someone came in.

"I don't care what you have to do. Find him!" the man bark.

"Yes sir!" another man said as he quickly left his side and ran downstairs. Sanji heard the footsteps of the man approaching them. Sanji slowly step back in behind his chair just in case the man push back in his chair.

"Urghh! I can't believe it." The man sigh in frustration. "The boy's now missing. What do we do about our costumer?" The man quietly sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. Sanji remained quiet, but felt another tight squeeze around his neck. Sanji didn't look back but touch the boy's arms as he knew why he did that. For the boy was worried about them getting caught as he himself keep his breathing low. They both remained still and silent as the man didn't move from his chair. Their hearts were beating fast, hoping the man will leave sometime soon, before things start to get tricky for them.

Suddenly, a knock came on the man's door.

"Came in."

"Trebol sir. We found the boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We was sneaking around downstairs and the guards are on their way to get him."

"Alright. Let me come with you." Trebol got up from his chair and follow the henchman outside.

When the close was clear, Sanji looked around and got back up, walked towards the door, and check the hallway. Everything seem to be clear as they were focus on something else. Sanji sneak out and ran through the doors that lend him to event room.

Lucky nobody had search the area yet. Sanji sigh in relief to know to they weren't found out yet.

"There you are, Prince!" the samurai stood up from one of the chairs in the back and walked towards him.

"Sanji!" Luffy came from behind. "Did you find him."

"See for yourself." Luffy walked behind him, and saw Usopp on his back.

"Usopp! Are you okay?"

"No is not the time! We got to get him out of here before the other caught us!" Zoro replied.

"Right." The boys were heading out the door, until Sanji noticed something. The samurai wasn't following them.

"Zoro? What's wrong?"

"I have to stay here."

"What?! Why?"

"Because I need to keep my promise to that person."

"What promise? Tell us!" Luffy yelled.

"Just go! It's not important right now. Usopp is!"

"Zo…ro?" the boy called. Luffy and Zoro turned to see Usopp was barely awake but he heard what was going on.

"Zoro? You're not staying here…." He murmured.

"Usopp. The only reason why were are doing this was because you were in danger. We needed you to get out of here. Not me."

"I'm not…leaving without you, Zoro. There is no reason….for you to stay here….."

 _"Shit! We are going to get caught at this rate."_ Sanji could hear footsteps above them as they were getting louder and louder.

"'Zoro….please…..for me…. I'm going to abandon you…..here as you continue to work for Doflamingo…" The samurai was getting a bit annoyed with the pleading the boy's voice.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Sanji alarmed everyone.

"Damnit!" the samurai cursed himself. "Damnit! Damnit Damnit!" He kept saying before finally, he stared at the boy.

"Fine. I'll go. But only until I know you are safe you got that, long nose." Zoro answered. In return Usopp made a small smile as he quickly went back to sleep.

"Finally! Let's get out of this place, I'm starving!"

"Is food all you can think off?" Sanji complained.

"We'll think about that once Usopp is safe." Zoro ran along with them as they left the event stage.

Nami, who was still guarding outside the Brothel was getting worried. She notice the commotion that was going on within her work area which she couldn't help but think of her friends.

"I hope they are okay?'

After a few minutes footstep were coming out from the front entrance. Nami stood back, trying not to get caught herself, and watched they people leaving the place. She got a closer look and realize that it was her friends finally escaping.

"You guys! Is everyone okay?"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji ran up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. Were you guys able to get Usopp?" She looked and noticed him as Sanji turned around to give her a better look. "Usopp!" She reach out and touch his hair, and sighed in relief that they finally got a hold him.

"Come on guys." Luffy shouted as he ran into the forest. "Let's go!"

"Right!" The gang smiled as they followed the rubber man.

* * *

 **Author's comment:**

 **Yay! They finally got a hold of the God Usopp. Lol. I've been reading some Yaoi lately and I've been doing some research. Been watching a lot of Saiyuki and I love those boys. I can't believe there's another anime for that series already. "And I can't believe One piece has been around for 20 years! Makes me feel old.**


	11. Taking Flight

Deep within the forest wasn't the best way to keep hidden as more and more guard started to enter the forest. They weren't any better than walking out in the clear area. But they didn't think of anything other than just trying to escape. However voices seem to getting closer despite how far they were trying to get away. It seem like luck wasn't on their side just yet.

"Hey. They went over here." A guard spoke, trying to find out what the noise was.

"What do we do?" Nami panicked.

"Shh. If you keep talking we all are going to get found out eventually." Zoro argued.

"Why don't we just beat them up?" Luffy asked.

"Because Zoro and I still work there and we don't want get our identities reveal, you idiot!" Nami scolded.

 _"Dang it!"_ Sanji thought. " _We are going to get caught at this rate."_

"Mew!" A sound came from out in the distance.

"What was that?" Zoro asked looking around.

"I don't know." Sanji whisper.

"Maybe it's food." Luffy said with a grin on his face.

"This is no time to be thinking about your stomach!" Sanji yelled.

"Mew!" There's that sound again going into the forest. Sanji had to make a choice. Should he follow it, which could lead to a trap, or ignore it and get caught by Doflamingo's other henchman in this giant forest.

"Let's follow that call." Sanji whispered, charging straight into that forest.

"Are you out of your mind?" Zoro change his direction towards the cook.

"You just gotta trust me on this one."

"Better than getting lost by Zoro." Luffy laugh.

"Why you?!"

The group followed Sanji while carrying their dear friend into the forest. They had faith in Sanji and hope they can lead Usopp to safety as that was their main goal. Zoro didn't know much about the cook, nor did he want to, but the fact that Luffy had such great trust him told him otherwise.

"Where are they?" Called out one of Doflamingo's henchman, still on a look out of taking their Boss's prize profession back to them. The gang heard them and kept their voices low. This was not the time to be enjoying the outdoors.

When Sanji could no longer hear the call, he stop running.

"What was your plan of leading us here, cook?" Zoro whisper, being a bit arriated of his choice.

 _"I know I heard that call."_ Sanji thought.

"I hope you didn't bring us here to waste time?"

"I didn't! Shut up Moss head."

"Why you!"

"Would you calm down?! This is no time to be fighting, when we have to get Usopp out of here." Nami lecture. Being on Luffy's back.

"Mew."

"There's it is again." Sanji whispered, circling the area.

"Mew." Sanji heard it closer and looked down at the grass and noticed an animal staring at him.

"A squirrel?"

"You led us to this thing?" Zoro pointed at the small animal.

"Mew." The squirrel flew up to Sanji and noticed the barely awake long nosed boy on his back. He landed on the cook's shoulder and nuzzle against the boy.

"Mew…."

"Maybe, this squirrel, know Usopp?" Nami pointed out.

"It could be, considering how long Usopp has been in this place." Zoro whispered. "But how is this animal going to help us?"

"Maybe we can eat it?" Luffy wondered.

"Would you think about what's important for once?" Nami hit the rubber man.

"Oww."

"Hey. Squirrel." Sanji spoke. The squirrel looked back at them.

"Hmm?"

"Can you help us, rescue this boy here? I know that maybe asking for a bit too much but can you lead us out of this forest and away from Doflamingo's Brothel?"

The squirrel seemed like he understood him as it nodded and started to fly away.

"Let's follow it."

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked.

"If Sanji believes we should then we should." Luffy laugh quiet.

"A-Alright then." Zoro sigh staring back at Usopp.

"Let's go." Nami whisper as the gang moved on into the forest.

"Hey look." Nami said.

"Birds?" Luffy asked.

"These are Rainbow birds. They are very good with going to many place without any problems."

"Mew." The squirrel was talking to them.

"I wonder what they are saying?"

"If only Chopper was here with us." Luffy said.

After their short conversation ended, the birds crouch down waiting from them to hope on their backs.

"I think they want us to hop on." Zoro whispered. Luffy didn't take no time to try it. He hopped on the littlest one of the pack, which it didn't seem to mind. The bird flew a bit into the sky and Luffy was laughing with fun written all over his face.

"I guess…That means it okay, to hop on." Zoro sigh with relief as he gently sat on the more serious bird to the right. They both looked at each other and made a gentle smile in silence as the waited for the others or to get on. Nami took the one of the left while leaving the biggest one for Usopp and Sanji. Sanji walk forward and glance at the squirrel who was waiting next to the last bird of the flock.

"Did….You knew…we be…needing a ride?"

"Mew." The only word the squirrel could say at the moment. But Sanji could see a smile on its face as it answer 'Yes' in its own way. Sanji gently bend down to pick the squirrel up as it hopped on the last bird, lifting them up in the sky.

"Thank you. This means a lot to us." Sanji smiled.

"Mew."

"Now let's get out of here, everyone!" Luffy shouted as the birds carried them to safety. The skies were wonderful. The night was beautiful. This feeling was amazing to the gang.

"Whaooo! Luffy cheered. "This is so much fun!"

" idiot." Nami giggled waving her hands in the sky. "It feels nice." The samurai didn't say a word but you could tell he was having fun in his own way.

"Charoaooo!" The birds spoke lifting them up higher to enjoy the view.

After a few minutes in the sky, the rubber man took a moment to think of the situation.

"Ok…" Luffy spoke.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Now….that we rescued Usopp….where do we go from here?"

"I thought we went over this?" The cook glance at the Rubber man.

"What? Really?"

"We discuss that Usopp will be staying with Sanji, since he basically has a place to live." Zoro said.

"Oh! Yeah. Where do you live Sanji? I don't remember getting to seeing where you live when we met."

"Well. Let me show you. Are you ready Rainbow bird?"

"Croaaaacho" The bird spoke

"Well then, let's go." And the cook took a hold of the ropes around the bird's neck and flew them into the distance as the other began to follow.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!"

* * *

 **Author's comment:**

 **Got inspired by Oda world of One piece and how he always included animals in his color spread. I really loved the Strong world movie compare to the other one piece films that I've seen. So I wanted to include something like this in this sotry as well.**


	12. Fever

**Hey everyone! Pretty sort but it's something. Had this already writen a along time ago but I had to create a lot of ideas to get to the place we had now. Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take too long to get there by flight. Sanji pointed in the directions on his home and within ten minutes they arrived at their destination.

"Here we are." Sanji spoke as he was getting off the rainbow bird.

"Wow! This is so big!" Luffy said lifting his hands in the air. The house looked more like a mansion than anything else.

"I thought you been here before, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"I've been staying at the guest house since then. I've never been to Sanji's actual home. And taking a look at it…it so huge!"

"It's nothing out of the ordinary." Sanji murmured.

 _"You call this ordinary?"_ Nami wondered.

"Thanks you guy for the ride." Zoro nodded to the rainbow birds as he was helping Nami off hers.

"Yeah. Thank you for the help. I'm not sure where we would be without you guys." Nami petted one of the birds as a thanks, for the ride.

"Croaacho." The Rainbow birds called out as they started to fly away.

"THANK YOU!" Luffy shouted waving his hands towards them.

"Crooachooo!"

"We really have to thank squirrel over here. If it didn't lead us to them, then we would never had gotten a ride from them." Zoro pointed out.

"Right….Thank you.' Sanji gave the cute animal a gentle smile.

"Now. Let's go inside." Sanji turn the knob to leading to inside of his home. Doing so, he was welcome home by a women who was waiting for his arrival.

"Sanji-sama. Welcome home." A maid bowed down towards him. "Who are you guest?"

"These….are my friends. Please get the tea ready Mo."

"Forget the tea. Bring me some meat!" Luffy shouted.

"Shut it!" Sanji kicked Luffy.

"Mo….Please this monkey man meat to eat for now. "

"Sure thing. Any other suggestions?" The maid requested.

"What you like Nami-swan?"

"Oh. Tea would be great thank you. You? Zoro?"

"Do you guys have beer?"

"Um….I believe so. Let me check. If so, I'll bring it towards you."

"Thank you Mo. If you need anything, please let me know." Sanji spoke.

"Thank you. Sanji-sama. I should be fine." The maid's last words and she walk upstairs to prepare their meals.

"How's Usopp?" Zoro asked. Looking at the cook's back.

"Yeah. Is he ok?" Nami quickly step next to the samurai to take a look.

"He's been quiet, mostly since we got moss head's swords and getting him to leave with us." Sanji took a look behind his back to see if he was alright.

"Usopp?" Luffy called out to him. No answer or reply came from the little long nose boy. That cause them to worry.

"Mew?" The squirrel called him in concern. No answer, however his breathing got bigger.

"Long nose? What's wrong with him?" Sanji asked. Nami ran a hand across Usopp's forehead.

"This isn't good. He's got a fever." Nami said with worry. "We need to get him to a doctor."

"What? He's sick?" Luffy said with a shock on his face.

"Damn, even when we rescue him, he still facing trouble whenever he goes." Zoro told himself in hurt.

"Is there a doctor here, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"No….Sadly there isn't." Sanji said. "Ai!" He called.

With that name, another female maid came from the upstairs walking down towards them.

"Welcome young master. What can I do for you?"

"Can you please take this boy from my hands and put him to bed?" Sanji turned around to show him the sickly boy and she started to react.

"What happen to him?" She ran towards Usopp and frowned at Sanji.

"It wasn't me, I swear." Sanji said weakly. "But please take him to my room."

She didn't say anything but remove Usopp from his back and carried him upstairs.

"Is there a Doctor in this village?" Nami asked.

"Not that I know. I never got sick." Sanji spoke.

"Damn it! He needs a Doctor quick or this will turn into like his mother all over again." Zoro said with frustration.

"His Mother?" Sanji asked.

"Hey guys….I know a Doctor that came here to visit." Luffy spoke.

"WHAT?!" the gang shouted.

'Yeah. He is the one that I mention earlier."

"Why did you say that earlier?!"

"Cause we just found out he was sick."

"Never mind that! Just take us to this doctor." Zoro demanded.

"Hey squirrel. Do you think you can call you friends again?" Sanji asked his new friend.

"Mew."


	13. Doctor

**Two chapters done in one day. Got a another straw hat in mix. Who could it be?**

* * *

The squirrel brought the rainbow birds again and flew into the town. They tried to keep a low profile, so they wouldn't stand out from Doflamingo's henchman as Luffy showed them the way.

"Here it is." Luffy pointed. It was a small house with a strange pink hat as the roof.

"Well let's go." Nami step upstairs towards the door, opening it. When she did, there was a sight to behold.

"Ahhhhhh!" She scream. That alarm the gang as they rushed towards the entrance.

"Nami-swan?! What's wrong?" Sanji yelled. But what he saw, wasn't what he expected. Nami making a blissful face cuddling a small reindeer.

"He's soooooo cute!" She smiled squeeze the reindeer.

"Hey. Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts." The creature spoke trying to get away from the girl.

"What is this thing?" Zoro asked.

"I'm a reindeer! Can you please let go of me!?"

"He can talk too?" Sanji was surprise at the animal talking.

"Chopper! How's it going?" Luffy came out from the samurai's back to waved to his old friend.

"Luffy? Luffy!" Chopper jumped out of Nami's arms and hugged the rubber man.

"I missed you Luffy! It's been awhile."

"I got your message so I dropped by for a visit." He grinned.

"Wait you know him." Sanji asked.

"Yeah. This is Tony Tony Chopper. The Doctor."

"EHHHH!" Everybody gasped. "He's the doctor!?"

"Yeah. He awesome too!"

"Aw…. Don't say that." The reindeer was blushing as he was wiggling back and forth."

"Seriously. How do you know so many people? Nami asked.

"People? Or Animals?" Sanji countered.

"Luffy can get along with anybody.

"Heheh." Luffy grinned. "Anyway. Chopper we need your help!"

"What is it?" The reindeer

"One of our friends is sick. Can you help us?"

"Sure thing. Let me take a look at him."

"Thank you so much, Tony Tony Chopper." Nami clasp their hands together. "Sorry for the rough cuddling.

"Don't worry about it, and just call me Chopper alright."

"You got it."

"Let's go then." Sanji walked out the door with the rainbow birds waiting for them. Chopper hopped on Luffy's head as they went back to the cook's house.

* * *

Taking a good look at Usopp Chopper didn't say anything.

"He's got a high fever. He's badly hurt too." Chopper concluded after his examination. "But it's nothing too serious." The gang sign in relief as they heard the news. "Thank goodness."

"I'd gave him up some medicine so give him a few days of rest and he should be fine."

"Thank you so much, Chopper!" Nami smiled as she embraced him.

"Yeah! You're awesome!" Luffy grinned.

"No problem." The little reindeer nodded. "I should go. There are other patients waiting for me. Call me if anything happens ok?"

"You got it." Zoro spoke.

"I'll lead him out the door."

"Thank you very much." Chopper started to head down the stairway.

"Wait!" A voiced called form behind him. The reindeer looked and noticed the blonde behind him.

"What is it, Sanji-san?" Chopper glance at him.

"How much do I owe you?"

"What do you mean?" He probed.

"For the work you done on the long nose."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. This one is on me, this time."

"Why?"

"Because…" He smiled before he closed their door behind him. "Luffy is his friend."

Sanji smiled back and whisper "I see…" before heading back up into his room. It was midnight and it has been a long day. He yawn as he approach his room and noticed that his guest were at the door.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked.

"We better go…" Nami said.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because this isn't our home idiot!" Nami slapped the rubber man. "We can check on him in the morning."

"Oh. Right…" Luffy didn't find it fair to leave his friend behind. Until Zoro tapped on his shoulder.

"Don't worry….Cook is here to take care of him. Right?" Zoro spoke as he stare at Sanji with a serious but trustworthy look. "I will trust Usopp to you."

"Right, I will keep an eye on him."

"Alright…Then let's go." Luffy sigh.

Sanji watch as they were heading out of his room. For some reason he couldn't seem to figure out that this was wrong in some kind of way.

"Master…" Ai breathed his name. She wonder if this was right choice to make.

"Hold up!" Sanji shouted stopping them from leaving the outdoor. The group turned to look at the cook.

"Why don't you guys stay here?" Sanji requested.

"Really? Thanks Sanji!" Luffy said with a smile as he ran pass Sanji and went back to the cook's room to watch over Usopp.

"You don't mind of us being here?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah….Stay over the night. I'm pretty sure long no- I mean. Usopp, will be happy if you do. Plus you need a place to stay since you can't really return to the Brothel."

"Thanks Sanji!" Nami hugged Sanji. Sanji felt his heart flutter a bit whenever it comes to women.

"No problem."

"Usopp! We are staying by your side." Nami whisper, finally letting go of the cook to follow Luffy.

Soon the cook was face to face with the samurai. They stare at each other for a bit in silence. Sanji was wondering if he should say anything. But the samurai manage to speak first.

"You know…You really a good guy….once in a while." Zoro made a gentle smile towards Sanji which it very rare for him to make. Sanji could tell that what he told him was nothing but respect and gratitude for him, for making it this far for their friend.

"Master. Should I get the beds ready for you guest." Ai asked with a gentle smile, which caught Sanji off guard.

"Oh! Yes. Please Ai."

"Very well." Ai bowed and she and the other maid started to prepare the rooms.

"Thank you."

The gang stayed together in Sanji room to watch over their friend. Nami held on to Usopp's hand and prayed, hoping that everything would be okay. Zoro, who has been Usopp for most of his time, stayed silent as he knew that Usopp was very strong and would make it through this as he did at the Brothel. Luffy, who introduce Usopp to everyone fell asleep. Ai, along with the maids carried the boy to the guest room, to get a good night sleep.


	14. Kiss

Day and night, approach, and no eyes was waking up. Chopper came by to check up on him a few days and told that he is getting better, which they come to trust him as their new and old friend, however with someone with just a fever and a few injuries, why wasn't he awake yet? They couldn't help be worry about him. But they waited, hoping that their friend will be ok.

A week had approach but still no sign of the long nose, waking up.

"Master." Ai approach the gang in the guest room. "I brought you guys some tea."

"Thank you so much." Nami walked towards her and grabbed a cup and started to sip on it.

"I'll help you set It down." Sanji grabbed the set and place it on a desk right beside the bed. Ai smiled and bowed down as she left the room.

"It's been seven days since we brought him here. Why hasn't he awaken up?" Nami whispered in frustration.

"Chopper said he will wake up. Just give it time, Nami." Zoro answered.

"Do you really think so?"

"Do you not trust what Chopper said?" Luffy asked taking a piece of meat into his mouth.

"No. I do. It's just….."

"Just what?" the rubber man probed.

"I just…want him to wake up….."

"He will. Don't worry so much Nami." Luffy made a sad smile as he finished his food, he patted her on the back, in comfort. Nami used her free arm to wrap her arms around her old friend as Zoro and Sanji were side by side, watching them. As the girl let go, Nami gently put down her cup and walk towards the bed.

"Usopp." She gentle reach out her fingers and touch her long nose friend. She trace his nose, feeling his low breathing. She followed through with his tracing his face, his eyelids, his lips, his hair.

"Nami-swan?" Sanji called. "What are you…."

No answer came from her as tears started to drip from her eyes as they watch the girl cry. She ignored them as she gently touch his tan cheeks. She bend down slowly looking at his close eyes. Then without seeming to think about it, she touch his lips with her very own.

"Eh?" The other gasps except for Luffy. They could tell that it was nothing romantic at the least. More of a kiss for friendship than anything else.

After she drew back from the kiss she falter. "Usopp….Wake up….. Please….."

The gang didn't speak up. They just stood in silence as the girl cried. They didn't know what to do to make her feel better. They knew that she would have probably done the same for them, if they were in the same position. But there's was nothing they could do to help her.

Suddenly the girl's eyes started to widen by movement. She quickly reacted, lifting her head to look at her friend's face. Maybe she was just imagining it. She stared deeply at his face, which he seem the same at first but a moment later she saw his eyelids starting to move.

"U-U….." She mumbled.

"Mmmmm." The boy grumbled.

"Usopp!" Nami started to cry again. The other three looked up and noticed that the boy was starting to wake up.

"Usopp!" Zoro and Luffy shouted in joy.

"N-Nami?" Usopp breathed. Nami ran up to him and gave him a great big hug. "Thank goodness!"

"Oww. Ow ow." Usopp yelped at Nami's hugged.

"Opps. Sorry about that." Nami finally let go of her friend. "I'm just happy."

"Hmmm." Zoro smiled with happiness.

"W-Where's Zoro? Did he go back to that B-brothel after we left?" Usopp asked with worry.

"He's over here." Luffy pointed out, but Usopp was still sick to hear him, but he didn't notice Luffy was here.

"L-Luffy?! Is that really you?" Usopp started to rub his eye, making sure he was not dreaming.

"Yeah! It's me!" Luffy grinned. "It's been a long time since we seen each other."

"Well come here. I want to hear what happen to you all this time."

"But you're still sick. You need to stay in bed." Ai pointed out.

"Hehe. Oh yeah." Luffy grinned.

"Oh okay…" Usopp sigh, before noticing his good friend over in the corner.

"Z-Zoro?" Usopp spoke. Zoro noticed and smiled at him.

"Nice to see you speaking again, huh, long nose?"

"Zoro? You didn't leave. You didn't go back to Doflamingo's House."

"Nope. He kept his promise." Nami spoke with a smirk, nudging at the cold, but kind samurai or the shoulder.

"Zoro….Zoro!" Usopp fell out of bed.

"Oh heavens are you right?" Ai called trying to lift him back into bed. But he refused.

"ZORO!" Usopp wailed as he stumbled towards his friend who was always by looking after him the longest. He hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

"Hey! Stop that! Remember! You are still sick! We don't want to make it worse!"

"Wahhhh! Don't go back to the place, please!"

"Alright….Alright… I won't. Please stop crying." Zoro smiled softly as he patted Usopp's head. But that didn't stop him from crying.

"Now. Go back to bed and get better soon alright." Zoro spoke. Usopp nodded and went back to bed.

"Hey Luffy!" Usopp began to speak. "Tell me! What's been going on with you since we were kids! Tell me everything! Don't leave anything out!"

Nami and Luffy looked at each other for a moment before laughing together. Nami smiled as she stood back and sat next to her samurai friend and the cook and took their arms. They were surprised by her action as they glance back at her, and noticed that she was smiling, like a little girl on her birthday. She allowed Luffy to tell her friend all the things they missed since they been gone.

"This feels like old times." Nami whisper.

"Hmmm?" Sanji glance at her. Apparently the long nose boy, hadn't noticed him yet.

"Thank you." She whispered. Zoro heard her and went back to his sleeping position as he was quietly listening to his old friend speaking once more. Sanji took a cigarette from his pocket and lite it as he watched the boy that he will soon be taking in, from a distance with a smile still on his face.


	15. Happy Birthday!

**Author note: Hello Everyone. Been awhile since I've updated this story. Truth to be told, I've been working on this behind the scene so it almost complete. I just gotta to fill in the rest big holes for the story and it shall be updated again soon. I don't know how many people are into this story but as always I loved reading you comment. I couldn't forget to at least upload something for my baby Usopp's birthday. And what a special occasion it is for this one of April. He and Luffy will always be my favorites. LOL. Anyway. Again, sorry for spelling and grammar errors in advance just in case I'd miss some. Any let's still back and relax and enjoy this story. Thank you again for reading it. :D**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

The friends have been together for a week for so, watching over their friend at Sanji's house. They needed to keep a low profile with after what they pulled at the brothel. After that day that they had escape Doflamingo's henchman, things have been going crazy after town, looking around for Armadillo.

Luffy and and Zoro stay at Sanji's place while Nami went back to her own apartment and to the brothel to earn more money so she can finally leave this island. Of course Zoro and Usopp seem to have been here the longest, however she indeed return to her to make sure not to draw suspicion to her and what happen to Usopp. She couldn't keep tell her co-workers about it, for she couldn't allow this secret to come out.

While that was going on, Ussop was slowly recovering for the events that happen at the brothel. He mostly stayed in bed, and couldn't leave the room. He wanted to see what was going on in town, but he didn't mind having his comrades entertain him. When things died a bit down, Zoro and Luffy went to Luffy small ship to sleep, however they kept coming over so Luffy could keep telling him all the stories and adventures he has been own. To leaving his grandfather that was in the marines to popping out of a Barrel befriending a boy on a ship.

Everything seem fine and dany, except one thing. Usopp didn't see the man who brought him here. It felt like everything was a blur to him, as the three barely spoke of him. Zoro didn't say much about him in the slightless. He seem to be digusted whenever he mentain. Luffy only smiled and told him that he was a great cook but it seem he was hiding a lot more information about him then he was letting on at least to Usopp. However when Nami and Usopp were alone, to spoke of his personality. Who he was a womanizier. How he was would save or defend any women that he was attract to. She even told him that he lover her. But behind it all, he was a kind person. In fact she even reveal the reason why he hasn't come to introduce himself at all.

"He's an idoit."

"What?" Usopp was confused.

"Because he doesn't know you."

"I don't get it." Usopp frowned.

Nami sighed. "By him taking you in, silly. He feels like he will be no more then like Doflamingo if he owns you. He feels that because he as only needed to save you, that mere little connection, he feels he no longer needed so he continue on with his life and went back to what he does normally."

"Oh…..I see."

"Don't worry about it to much. Hopfully when you get better you'll get to introduce yourself properly. In fact Luffy even tried to bring him in but Sanji kick the crap out of him. Nami giggled to herself. Usopp stayed slient as he wonder what this man was truly. He seem like a man that he couldn't understand he like at all.

"Well. Time to give this guy a bath. Ai. Mo. Chi." Sanji spoke smelling the room, while Usopp was sound asleep. He finally come home that night from work. Usopp had finally gotten better so it was time to clean this man up. Zoro, Nami and Luffy had left for the day. Sanji watch as Usopp seem to be smiling in his sleep.

"If you can, please clean him off in the morning after I leave." Sanji requested.

"Very well, Sanji-sama." Mo bowed as her and the other 2 maids left their master's side.

When morning arrived Usopp rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He looked at the window and couldn't help but smiled at the sky.

"What a lovely morning this is." He cheered.

"Good morning Usopp-san." A called from behind made him jump in terror.

"Whoa! What did you guys come from?"

"We've been here." They bowed. "It time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to get you wash up. You are feeling better now."

"What? R-r-right here? Right now?"

"Yes, sir." Mo along with her too maid smiled as they walk to Usopp and tried to lift him from his bed.

"Oh. No. I don't need it." Usopp tried to back away.

"Please Usopp. Let us do it. You've been sick."

"No. I'm fi-" Usopp was interrupted as the maids carried him to the bath. Usopp gazed at the bathroom and it was huge. It was like the town could bathe in here, at least to him that is.

"Alright Usopp-kun. Time to take off your clothes."

"Wait! Let me do it! Please?!" Usopp back away from maids a bit embarrassed to take off his clothes in front of them.

"Please…." Usopp grasp his shoulder as if he was in pain or something. "Let me wash myself." The maids looked at each other as they finally stepped back and bowed down apologetic.

"We are sorry, Usopp-kun. We will leave you alone to wash yourself."

"T-Thank you very much." Usopp watch as they left the bath. With them gone, he finally got to look around and as amazed how big this bath was. It was huge, and amazing. A part of him felt kind of embarrassed to be even here in the first place, while the other was bursting for excitement and jump right with a big splash. The bath was great and relaxing. The boy was having a fun and relaxing time as it's been forever since he got to bath like this. He never even got to be in this kind of luxury at all to be honest.

When it was time to get out, he noticed that there was a pair of clothes with a note attach spelling his name on it. It was a black sweater with jeans with it. They seemed new as and the correct size in fact.

 _"How did they?"_ Usopp wondered. None the less he got dress and left the room. Surprisingly when he step out he wasn't approach by the maids like they usually are. He slowly step out and heard a door bell ring.

"Coming." A maid ran pass him. Usopp stepped out of the way and wonder who it was. A few minutes later the maid came by and approach him.

"Usopp-kun. It's for you."

"Oh really." Usopp froze for he didn't know what to do. He never got to explore the house before. She stare and read his movements.

"Usopp-kun. You can go downstairs over there. Go see who it is.

"Oh! Ok." Usopp walked passed her and descend down the stairs. He found the front door and open it. When he did, he got excited who it was.

"Zoro?" Usopp got off his bed and got dress before heading down the stairs.

"Yo, Usopp."

"Zoro! How you been?" Usopp held out his hand into a bump like fist towards his working partner. Zoro return it with a gentle like smile.

"I'm been doing fine. I wanted to know if you were free today from the cook."

"Uh. Yeah! I don't think we have anything plan. Plus he went to his job, so I'm all alone with the maids."

"Good. Do you want to come with me and hang out for the day?"

"Sure! Let me get my things."

Usopp rush up the stairs and grab his bag. As he step out from his room he was stopped by one of Sanji's maids.

"Usopp-kun? May I ask where you going?" Chi was standing beside the stairs.

"I'm….just heading out with Zoro."

"I see….Well Sanji did order me to keep an eye out on you in case you do anything rash." The maid pointed out.

"Are you going to follow us where we go?"

"Do you mind if I did?"

"Yes…I don't want following us if you were a stalker." Usopp bluntly spoken as he explained his words wrong.

"I understand….But it was on my master orders to watch over you." Chi closed her eyes and brought her thumb to her chin, thinking of a something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Nah that's quite alright."

"But if Zoro, is with you, then I guess it's alright for me not to follow you."

"What? Really?"

"I can tell how much Zoro cares for you, and just hearing how strong this man is, I don't think he will need my help in the least. So you can go."

"Really! Thanks Chi."

"Just be careful alright."

"I will." Usopp jump for joy as he dash down the stairs. Before reaching for the door knob he hesitated.

"Chi."

"Hmm? What is it, Usopp-kun?"

"I wanted to know….if" Usopp trailed off for a bit, not really knowing what to say/

"Yes."

"If….You would like to come with us. Not on orders by your master but just as a companion?" Usopp got a little embarrassed for requesting that.

"I would love to." Chi smiled as she went into her own room. "Please wait for me outside.

"Sure…" Usopp went outside and saw Zoro playing Nia, who seem to came by on a whim.

"Oh. Are you ready?"

"Do you mind if Chi, came with us?"

"Chi? Oh. You mean, the cook's housekeepers?"

"Yeah. Apparently she supposed to keep an eye on me today."

"Well, if you do mind then sure."

"Thanks Zoro." Usopp walked over to him and could see the he was holding Nia.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

The boys look up and seem to be surprised by her.

"Wow. Chi….You're…."

"You didn't think those were the only clothes I had, did you?"

"Honestly, Yeah."

Chi chuckled by his answer. "Well I guess that's to be expected, but I am normal like everyone else."

"I can see that now."

"Are you two ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

"Hai…." They both looked at each other, before making a chuckle before heading out the house.

"As the closed the door. Usopp could help but noticed someone in the tree, staring at him.  
"What's that?" Usopp asked.

"What's what?" Chi asked.

"That thing that's been watching me for a while now."  
""I can't see anything." Zoro spoke.  
""Well, I can." Usopp spat out as he walked toward the tree.  
"It's okay. I know you've been keeping an eye on me for a while now. Do you mind coming out?"  
Suddenly a big sound came from the trees. The thing was soon in front of Usopp's face. Zoro stared at

Usopp and noticed that the thing in front of him was the squirrel from before. It seem that it has been keeping an eye on him for a while now.

"Hello." Usopp slowly lifted his hands so the squirrel can land of him. The squirrel seem to trust him as it didn't mind landing on his palms. It quietly looked at him, not seeming to show any sign of fear from the sniper.

"I remember you." Usopp smiled. "You're the one that stuck in a trap a while ago."  
You mean... You know this squirrel, Usopp?" Zoro asked.  
Yes. I believe this is one I've saved from a mouse trap that it got stuck in."  
I see."  
"So that's why it help us." Zoro thought.  
The squirrel seem to be done observing him as it gave the sniper a little nibble on his long nose.

"Hey that tickles." Usopp laughed. "Do you have a name?"  
""The squirrel didn't answer but it seem to understand what he was saying.  
If you don't have one then I'll give you one." Usopp gently held the animal as he lifted it in the sky. It looked like he was checking its gender before deciding a name."

"I got it!" the sniper decided.  
"You name shall be called... Nia!"  
"The squirrel didn't seem to mind as it spoke little animal noise as flew around Usopp.  
You like it?"  
Mew!"

"Alright then. Nia it is."  
""Mew!Mew." The squirrel gave the sniper a tiny nuzzle in delight to receive a name.  
""Say, you want to come with us? We are heading into town."  
""Mew!" The squirrel nodded.

"YES. Let's go!"

Zoro and the gang walked around town. Usopp felt like this was a new experience for him because he rarely got to escape the brothel. So to see the pay, working, doing their daily things, playing, gotten the sniper excited.

"Wow!" Usopp gazed.

"This is your first time really exploring this island huh, Usopp?" Chi giggled.

"I bet. You never got the leave the brothel." Zoro chuckled.

"No. This isn't my first time…." Usopp answered. "I've seen this place before."

"Eh? Really? When?" Zoro asked.

"I didn't think you were able to…." Chi wondered.

"I sneaked out before, a few times….But got caught and punish for it…." Usopp spoke, in a whisper.

"Oh…." This seem awkward for the gang. They didn't want him to get depress. The boy just escape and now they are bring up bad memories. Usopp noticed the silence and made a small chuckle as he grab both of samurai's and the maid's arms running with them.

"Don't worry about it. It's all over now. You guys saved me. And for that, I'm truly grateful." Usopp made a big smile toward them in a grin like expression. They both smile and ran along with them.

Night was approaching, it was almost time to head home. But before, they did. Zoro made a special arrangement with someone. But before doing that, they couldn't help but hear a stomach growl from a certain sniper.

"You hungry?" Zoro asked.

"No. I'm don't worry about m-"

Growling sound continue to be heard. Zoro knew that the sniper didn't want to cause them trouble. He sigh and led them to a restaurant. It wasn't too fancy. They sat outside a balcony where they can enjoy the view of the ocean, which felt relaxing to Usopp.

"This feels, wonderful…."

"You right." Chi felt the wind blowing against her hair.

"I'm glad you like it." Zoro smirk before calling a waiter.

"You got it set up?" Zoro asked.

"Yes sir. As planned." The waiter bowed to him in respect.

"Can you bring it out?"

"Sure thing. It will just take a moment." The waiter left, getting something ready which got the sniper curious.

"Hmmm? What was that all about, Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"I need you to close your eyes, first." Zoro asked.

"Uh….Why?"

"Just do it." Zoro ordered.

"O….Okay…." Usopp slowly closed his eyes in fear. He trusted Zoro but he was kind of nervous of what he was planning. Was it a kiss or something? Usually things like that happen when someone asked you to do someone like that. But there was no way in hell that Zoro would do that. Or be gay for that matter. The sniper was overthinking strange things again. Letting his imagination run wild.

"Are they close, Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah…. They are?"

"We better check."

Then the sniper felt a gentle touch on his cheek.

 _"Wha-What is he doing?"_ Usopp tremble. _"There's no way…he could doing that right? I mean….I can't blame him…..And…..I w-wouldn't be against it…..but surely…..No right? He didn't seem to be into woman as long as I've known him…..Zoro…"_

"Zoro?"

"Just one second.

"No….I'm not ready…Please…..can hold off just a little be longer….?." Usopp accidently spoke.

"What are you talking about, idiot." The samurai spoke.

"Zoro?"

Darkness was all Usopp could see, he didn't know what was going on.

All of the suddenly, sounds of pops was all he could hear.

"Happy Birthday Usopp!"

"Huh?"

Usopp looked around and noticed Zoro, along with Nia, and chi clapping and popping poppers to surprise the boy.

"Did you forget that today was April first?"

"Uh….Yeah…I kind of did." Usopp hadn't been keeping up with the days at all for the past few years. He been working at the Brothel so much that he lost track of time. Plus nobody really celebrated his birthday ever since was separated from his mother. So this was quite a changed his pace.

"Well. I guess this is a bigger surprise for you." Chi said cheerfully popping more poppers.

"Mew. Mew." Nia squeaked.

"Yeah! Thank you guys!"

"I didn't know it was your birthday until Zoro told me." Chi pointed out.

"Zoro?"

"We could never celebrate your birthday back then." Zoro pulled out his beer and started drinking it.

"Sorry we couldn't have Luffy or Nami with us though."

"Nah. It's all good. It's not that big of a deal to me."

 _"You idiot. Of course it is."_ Zoro thought.

"But knowing that you guys are here with me is good enough. Thank you so much." Usopp made a big smile towards his friends.

"Here." Usopp stared down, and noticed that it was a present in the hands of Sanji's maid. "I'm sorry it was such story noticed but I hope you enjoy it." He gently took ahold of the gift, and started to unwrap it. When the wrapping was on the floor, he noticed that it was brand new clothes. It was a yellow jacket with Armadillos prints all over it, while the other piece that of brown pants with green chameleons up and down.

"I know you didn't have much clothes to wear so I figure…." Chi trailed off a bit, feeling quite shy to give this boy a gift.

"Thanks, Chi! I love it. I will surely wear this and let you be the first to see it." Usopp reach out towards her with his right hand with his pinky finger sticking out. She blink twice before realizing what it was, before returning it with her left pinky.

"Of course, Usopp-kun." She gently squeeze their fingers together to seal the promise.

"Mew." Nia walk to the long nose birthday boy and lifted her gift to him.

"What is it, Nia?" Usopp could see that as he took ahold of it, it was a acorn with a ribbion tied to it. It seem like an ordinary acorn until he turn it around. The acorn hand been engraved with teeth more of a picture. It may not have that good to see what the image but not to the long nose. It was engraved with him in the center of it.

"Aww….Thanks Nia. I'll hang this on my wall." Usopp grabbed the squirrel he nuzzled against her with his left cheek. Nia follow as she enjoy nuzzling against this boy.

"Now let the birthday boy blow out the candles."Zoro spoke, almost finish his glass of beer.

Usopp happily blow out the candles and his three friends clapped for him.

"What are you doing?"

"Cutting another piece."

"For you?"

"Nope."

He got another paper plate and cover it with a small container.

"Oh. By the way, Chi."

"What is it?"

"When…is…Well?"

"When is Sanji-sama birthday?"

"Y-yeah."

"It's funny that you ask. His birthday was March 2nd."

"Oh. Sorry it already pass…."

"If you want you can still wish his a happy birthday."

"Oh ok. Thanks! But when is yours?"

"Mine is June 20th."

"Oh great. This gives me enough time to get you a present.

"You don't have to do that. But thanks in advance."

"When is your birthday, Zoro-kun?"

"His birthday is November 11th." Usopp nudged his best friend.

"Yeah. It's nothing important."

"Don't be modest."

When they got home, he walk over to the side of the forest and place the plate on the ground.

"What are you doing, Usopp-kun?"

"Nothing."

"Oh nobody is home."

"Here."

"Huh?"

"For you."

Usopp took the square shape like present away and glance at his samurai friend.

"Can…I open it?"

"Of course you can, idiot." Usopp quickly unwrap his final gift of the night. When he looked the gift he was quite surprised.

"You noticed?"

"Yeah. Whenever you were by yourself, you always seem to enjoy drawing."

Tears started to come from the birthday boy.

"Zoro….." Zoro gaze as he watch Usopp slowly walk towards him, crying in his chest. Zoro was a man how didn't like people clinging on to him, however for his boy, he allowed him to cry in his chest. Zoro wrapped his arms around the boy's neck patting his black afro head in comfort;

"Happy birthday….Usopp."


	16. Chef

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been awhile. Truth of the matter is I've been working so much that I didn't have much time to write more for this story. But thanks to you comments and reviews I decided to add another chapter within the free time I had. I haven't been reading much One piece lately. I just waiting for Usopp's time to shine once again. I do find it cute that Oda call Masashi Kishimoto the creator of Naruto to talk about the stuff that happens with being a mangaka. Kishi is so nice. I've been reading plenty of Boy's Love manga to help inspire me for this story line down the line. Right now, I been reading The Secret of me and my Boss by Chiaki Kashima and I enjoy every bit of it. Go give it a read if you feel like it.**

 **Anyway it's time for the development to continue once more for these characters. Remember awhile ago, I said i was researching a character from the series. Well...here it is. Again. I apologize for my spelling errors are a mess.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Usopp's birthday. Since then, the boy has just been hanging around the cook's house, keeping himself out of trouble and out of sight for awhile, as heading out could lead him back to Doflamingo's Brothel. He was feeling a lot better and in high spirits since then. Luffy and Nami came over quite often to keep him company so he wouldn't be lonely. Zoro had other plans he had to take care of after his birthday that the sniper hasn't seen him since. Usopp did remember to finally give him his swords back. Zoro was grateful, and promise to not return to the Brothel. As long as he kept his promise, Usopp wasn't worried about him one bit. He knew that he was strong especially with his swords.

* * *

But one thing that was on the sniper's mind was a the man who own the place he was staying in. The man that the sniper can vaguely remember that saved him. Truth to be told, he really hasn't seen him. In fact he never really had a chance to even talk to him as he would be gone before the sniper would even be awake. He knew he was busy. He knew what he had his own life. But something told him that he needed to talk to him and give him his thanks for saving his life.

"Huh? Sanji is home?" Usopp ask, taking a bite into his bread.

"Yes." Chi answered. "It looks like Sanji-sama is finally taking break, for work."

"Does he usually work this much."

"Not really. But he did have a big order to fulfill for the last for few weeks."

"I see."

"I'm sorry that he hasn't given you a proper welcome, Usopp." The maid bow down towards the sniper.

"Oh! No! don't worry about me! I don't mean to cause him trouble."

"You're no trouble at all, Usopp." Chi smiled as she took ahold of Usopp dinner and started washing it in the sink.

"I think this is your chance to finally talk to him." Chi winked at Usopp.

"Really?" Usopp sounded a bit hopeful. He's been wanting to talk to the chef and give him his thanks.

"Sanji-sama has been in his room for a while. I think its okay to head upstairs and talk to him."

"What? Are you sure? He might need his rest." Usopp panicked.

"I think its okay. Go ahead. I got the dishes." Chi looked back at the sink and continue cleaning. Without a sound, Usopp finally got the courage to remove himself from the kitchen as he slowly descend upstairs. When he reach the top, he approach the last room at the end. He knew that this was indeed the cook's room as this was the room that the maids didn't really enter often as they had their own rooms.

Usopp slowly reach out before pulling back a second later, wondering if this was really okay. He didn't want to be a bad guest.

"Sanji-kun?" Usopp heard nothing, but he could have sworn that he heard movement in the room.

"Should I?" Usopp thought to himself. Even though this was where he was staying, that didn't have permission to explore it. He grateful for them having to put up with him for a while.

"I-I can do this." Usopp thought as he close his eyes and decided to make a move. He finally took ahold of the knob, slowly turning it as he quietly push the door open.

"Sanji-kun? Are you in here?" Usopp whispered. When he still heard no sound he push the door wider. When he glance in the chef's room he noticed how beautiful it was. Blue lamps, blue carpets, blue bed, everything was in color of sky blue color.

"Does that mean that blue is his favorite color?"

Before the boy, he notice that there was a figure standing before him. The figure was sitting on the bed, look out the window lost in thought as yellow bird was on his right hand.

"Sa-sanji-kun?" Usopp's voice almost sounded like he was afraid to say his name. It was too late now. The chef broke free of his train of thought and look at the boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" Usopp panicked. "I shouldn't be disturbing you right now."

"Long nose?" Sanji seem to be confused a bit, like he drank too much or something.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I?" Sanji wonder the same question too. He glance at the yellow bird still on his finger, which was chirping a happy song.

"I'm sorry. I should leave."

"Nah. You don't have too. I was just thinking about something."

"So? What did you need?"

"Oh. Nothing much." Usopp seem to forgotten what he wanted to ask him about. Or the matter that he could be afraid to ask him anything right about now.

"I see." Silence was upon them, as they didn't know what to talk about.

"Say…Can I ask you something?"

"S-sure…"

"So why, did you end of here?"

"Cause you guys welcome me to stay here?" Usopp was confused by that question.

"No. That's not what I meant. I meant why did you end up at Doflamingo Brothel house?"

"Oh! Um…."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No…I feel like I can answer you that much since you guys are letting me stay here."

"It was because. Of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah….She was sick….."

"Sick? You mean a cold?"

"No! It was far worse than that! She wasn't getting better….So I…" Usopp couldn't help but cling to his chest for something was weighing him down. It hurt from something.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to step out of line…"

"She really was sick!" Usopp ignored Sanji apologized and fell to the floor. He seem to be another world as he really started to lose thought of what was going on.

"I didn't leave her. I didn't leave that Island….I didn't do this all for nothing."

"Oi, longnose. Calm down." Sanji felt that it he really had step the boundaries as he finally step down the bed and walk towards the boy in front of him.

"Hey. Tell me about your mother."

"Huh?"

"Tell me about you mother. What was she like?"

"Uh…." Usopp seem to remember where he was at and looked up at the blonde that was looking at him silently. After he heard a different question about his mother he couldn't help but smile.

"She was a wonderful person in the whole wide world."

"Oh?" Sanji was surprised. Not but the armadillo's answer, but more at his expression that he set soon after.

"Yes. She was very nice."

"I see." Sanji went back to his bed and sat down. Usopp stopped for he felt that maybe his answer was boring or something. He stop talking and stare at this mysterious man before him. Sanji noticed and respond to his frozen body.

"Do you want to sit here?"

"Oh! N-No. I just felt that I was boring you is all…"

"Not at all. Please continue. You can sit down next to me if you like."

"S-Sure!" Usopp walked over to the bed and plop down right next to the chef.

"Continue."Sanji urged. Usopp happily obliged him as he continue to tell more things about his mother when he was a child to up to the events of signing the contract with the doctor. It might had sound boring to some but not to the chef. It was like he was telling a wonderful yet tragic story. He found it quite fun learning at the person that Luffy and the other found very dear to them.

"I see. So that's how you got here. Were you alone all your life?"

"No. I wasn't always alone." The boy counter back. The chef glance at the boy and noticed that he wasn't even looking at him. He seem to be smiling about something.

"There was someone, I met….when I was little…."

"Oh really? Who?" Sanji asked curiously. He seem intrigue by Usopp's talk.

"His goes by a codename; Corazon."

"Corazon? I'm afraid I don't know anybody by that name."

"I wouldn't be surprise that you didn't know his name." Usopp smiled grimly as he looked at the pillow.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Sanji asked, but the boy ignored him.

"What is his real name?"

"Donquixote Rosinante."

"Donquixote Rosinante?" Sanji thought about his name.

"Wait! Isn't he the younger son of Doflamingo?" Sanji stared at this long nose boy in concern. "Do you really mean that guy?"

"Yeah… That guy."

"Wasn't his older brother the reason you got into this mess in the first place?"

"Yeah."

"So….shouldn't you be upset with this man?"

"Why would I?" Usopp spoke softly.

"I don't get it! Is this boy an idoit or what?" Sanji clench his teeth.

"I have no reason to get mad of Rosinante. For he wasn't the reason that I was brought here. It was make mistake and I had to save my mother."

"This boy….is something else."

"What was this guy like?" Sanji ask.

"He's…..a total jerk!"

"Uh."

"Whenever he was with me or any of the children around my age, he would beat us! He was very frightening."

"Oh really?"

"He didn't stand out much too much from Doflamingo crew. He fact, he didn't seem like he care to much about them at all. However..."

"However?" Sanji press on.

"He really was a kind person." He smiled. "He was a mysteriously guy but he truly did care about us."

"So….what happen to him."

"He… died."

"He died?"

"He was murder….by…Doflamingo…"

"No way! Why would his brother kill someone that was born of blood?"

"Because…..he was trying to stop Doflamingo and his plans."

"Yeah. Because he was a marine in disguise."

"How do you know that?" Sanji asked, not fully believing everything that he was hearing.

"Because….I was there. When he got executed." Usopp stare back the chef in a grim expression. "He was trying to save someone that was dear to him that was in the same boat as I was. He didn't know I was there as I watch behind the scenes. But I couldn't….." He stop as he squeeze tightly at the pillow, in fear. Sanji watch as the boy seem as though he was in another world as he eyes widen at the thought of the past events.

"I wish I could have help him, but I was such as coward as I kept hiding. That's all I I'm good for."

"Hey. You are not to blame for what happen to Corazon." Usopp felt what seem to be a gentle touch on his hair. He eyes blink twice before coming back to reality.

"Corazon knew that he was getting into. He was trying to save you guys. Beside I don't think he would be happy if you were sapping like a crybaby. If you did intervene that would meant what he did would be all for nothing.

"And Beside….If you did, you wouldn't be with us. Alive right now." Usopp look up to blonde to see that he face was turn. He didn't know why but somehow he could tell that was a faint tint of red on his cheeks. He didn't think much of it though, as he smiled for cheering him up.

"You right. Thank you, Sanji."

"I wasn't trying to cheer you up or anything. I just didn't want you to be crying your snot all over this bed."

"Right. Thanks though." Usopp still was smiling at Sanji hiding his true motives. He chuckle quietly.

"What?" Sanji turn his face to see what on earth could he be laughing about.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	17. Secrets

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. It's been awhile. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been reading lot of Yaoi along with a Japanese friend to help inspire me for this story. She sends me new BL to read which helps me write news things. So I thank her dearly. This story is quite a hefty one as I can't really stand short stories as it just makes me want more. But I understand why they are so short.**

 **This chapter took quite along time for me to write due to how I should progress the story. So maybe it a bit rushed? I really don't know. LOL**

 **Anyway. Thank you for you comments and reading this story. Again sorry for my spelling errors.**

* * *

Within the few days that Sanji was off work. He spent a little more time learning about that boy has taken in. They decided to hang a bit more and learn about each other. It might has seem much but Usopp enjoy it. He was even able to go out and see where the cook's job was. Gradually, the cook didn't mind having Usopp around, as he came home more often to see him. He didn't really know why but he enjoy, Usopp telling him so many story about adventures he went on, even if it was all lies.

But the sniper felt they he didn't know much about the cook. He still felt that there was air of mystery about him.

"Hey Chi…Is Sanji okay being around me?"

"Phhho." Chi spat out a bit of her coffee.

"What?" She was confused. "Why do you think that?"

"I-I don't know. I ask him about his mother...But….."

"He didn't tell you?" Chi asked frowning.

"Yeah…Maybe I was out of line. But when I was telling him stories about my mother….he seem to enjoy them. So I figure…"

"I see….I can understand why." Usopp looked at the maid and as she looked like she was in a daze as she was staring down in her coffee.

"Don't worry about it, Usopp…. You did do nothing wrong. Sanji doesn't really talk about his past that much…."

"I see….I did step out of line…."

"No…Your fine. I believe that….one day….Sanji will open up to you more…."

"You think so?" Usopp glance up at his friend.

"I believe so….Since you arrival, I've seen a change in Sanji-sama recently. He seem a bit more happy being with you and your friends….So give him time…..And I'm pretty sure, that he will tell you more thing about himself."

"Oh. O-Okay! I'm going to try my best then." Usopp seem a bit determined for some reason. It surely caught the maid off guard, as she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you, Chi." Usopp took ahold of his friend's hand and gently squeeze it. Chi smiled and squeeze it back as they laugh together in the kitchen.

"No problem."

On the other hand, Sanji was out, with Luffy, Nami and Zoro at his job.

"Yum! You always make the best food Sanji!" Luffy took a bite out his meal that Sanji cooked for him.

"Don't think you can come here every day and eat off me for free you know." Sanji had his ladle in his hand, tapping the rubber man's head angrily.

"Except for you, Nami-swan! You are welcome here anytime."

"Haha! Thank Sanji-kun!." Sanji gave her a plate with delicious tangerines on it.

"So…..How is Usopp doing?" the samurai asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"H-He's…dong fine….Why?" Sanji frowned. "You think I'm abusing him or something?"

"Nah. Just wondering how you two are doing? What do you guys do together?" Zoro spoke. The cook could see that he was just concern about Usopp.

"Eh? I took him to see where I worked. He seem very interested to know about me."

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if it force or not because he's living with me though."

"I highly doubt it." Nami counter that thought.

"What makes you think that, Nami-swan?"

"Usopp isn't the type. Since he's free and all. If he wanted to learn about you, then he will ask you." Zoro answer. "Does he seem happy being around you?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Yeah….Usopp may be a bit of coward, and a bit shy and awkward but if he likes you, he will hang out with you."

"Which remind me?" Sanji sat down next to the moss head man with Nami and Luffy were eating away.

"Hey Moss head."

"What is it, cook?"

"A while ago, I asked long nose why was here on this Island. He broke down and started to lose it. He talk about his mother."

"What did he say about his mother?"

"I don't remember much. He told me a bit about her."

"Like what? What did he say about Banchina."

"Banchina?"

"That's his mother name."

"Hmm. He told me about a doctor making him sign a contract to help cure his mother. But when he broke down, he spat out something about doing all this for nothing." Zoro listen quietly before taking another drink of his beer.

"I see….So he hasn't told you."

"What? Does you mean that he told a lie?"

"No….what he told you is true. His mother was sick and a doctor did indeed make him sign a contract to give him the medicine to save her."

"So….?"

"That's something…you have to ask Usopp. That's if he trust you well enough."

"So you know?"

"Oh course."

"Do Nami and Luffy know?"

"No. Just me."

"Why?"

"Because, we were together for so many years. Luffy went on his own adventure and Nami just came her to make some beri recently. So they don't really know much about him, even though they are his best friends."

"So you're saying he keeps a lot of things to himself? He won't tell not his own friends what he has been through?"

"Not if they don't need to." Zoro answer. "But I can already see…that's he already….."

"What was that?" Sanji didn't hear the samurai last sentence.

"Nothing…..It's your fault if you didn't hear me."

"Huh?"

"Zoro!" A call came from behind them.

"Usopp!" Luffy cheered, taking another bit of his meal.

"How's it going?" Nami smiled giving Usopp a hug. Chi, Ai and Mo were with him. He was in a yellow shirt and blue jeans. It seems that he's was shopping with them.

"Whatcha doing over here?" Luffy asked.

"The maids wanted me to come do shopping with them." Usopp grinned.

"Actually. It was the other way around." Ai chuckled.

"He was short of bored being in the house by himself." Mo smiled.

"No. Don't tell them that." Usopp frowned.

"You weren't followed….right?" Nami asked, felling a bit worried.

"Nope. All in the clear." Chi answerd.

"That's…a relief." She sighed.

"Zoro!" Usopp ran up to the samurai and hopped on his back.

"Hey! Settle down, Usopp!" Zoro was a bit surprised by his action. Usopp didn't seem to be listening though. He was grinning with happiness. Sanji was astounded by the two of them. Zoro didn't seem to be the kind of person to let people do those kind of things to him. Usopp was kind of like a little brother to the samurai.

"I've missed you." Usopp chuckled.

"I can see that. You can get off me now." Zoro spoke.

"I'm sorry." Usopp immediately obeyed as he got off and sat next to his old friend.

"What's up? Why are you so happy?" The samurai asked.

"I forgot to give you these." Usopp grinned as he handed him a bag.

"Hmmm? What's this?" Zoro glanced at the bag and opened it up. He was shocked at what it was.

"These….These are…."

"I forgot that me and Sanji picked these up at the brothel when you guys came to rescue me. Sorry that I didn't give it to you."

"What is it Zoro?" Nami glanced next to Usopp to see what on earth they were talking about. Luffy on the other had was in his own world to even pay attention to what's going on.

"Letters?" Nami wondered.

"These letters came from someone that I know before coming to the brothel." Zoro answered as he started tearing up the first letter.

"Someone you knew?" Nami asked.

"It's her isn't it?" Usopp spoke.

"Yes. A little girl that I help a long time ago. I can't believe she was writing to me all these years."

Usopp felt an arm reaching out to grab him.

"Hey! Stop that!" Usopp was trying to back away from the samurai, who was giving him a noogie.

"You little bastard! I can't believe you managed to get theses. Thanks Usopp." Zoro smirked with a happy expression. Nami and Sanji looked at each other as they never seen these two act like this before. It was like watching something that they shouldn't see.

"Wait. You have to thank Sanji-kun as well. He was the one that got them." The samurai finally let go of his friend to look at the cook with a serious expression.

"Thanks. Cook."

"N-No problem…." Sanji looked away. Truth to be told, it felt weird hearing the Samurai talk to him like that.

"That's great for you Zoro." Nami spoke.

"Can we see?" Luffy asked.

"No, idoit. They were address to Zoro." Nami lecture.

"Aw man! Have I met this person before Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Nope." Zoro answered. "This was a few years ago."

"Aww. Can you tell us all about it? Pretty please? I don't want to be left out."

"Sure! Right after I gave this boy another noogie." Zoro grinned and gave Usopp another grind on the head, but more gently this time.

"Hey stop that!" Usopp laughed. Nami and Luffy both smiled at their friends. They seem so happy together. Nami glance at Sanji, who after staring at them so long, got up and went into the kitchen. Nami decided to follow him as the three boy enjoy themselves.

When she looked into the kitchen, she saw Sanji slam his foot on the floor really hard.

"Sanji?" The girl called. Sanji glance at his friend before turning his back away from her.

"Oh hey Nami-swan. What's up?" Sanji glance

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It just those two…"

"Those two?"

"Nothing…."

"Eh?" Nami thought about what he meant before making a snickering smile. But decided to play with him a little bit.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" She asked. "You made that loud noise just now."

"I was just a bit upset. Just pretend it never happen ok?" Sanji gloom over in darkness as he continue to chop the vegetables.

"Well. You have your problems that you have to deal with too, I suppose." Nami seem like her thoughts were in the air as if she was thinking about money. "Let's go with that."

"Yeah! Let's do that, Nami-swan."

"But!" Nami made a tiny tap on her friend's shoulder.

Sanji glance down as Nami nudge his stomach with a mischievous grin on her face. "But I can't overlook what I just saw. So tell me. Has anything good happen to you?"

She leaned in and whisper into the cook's ear. "Like you found someone you like? A girl perhaps?"

Sanji face became as red as a tomato as Nami watch her friend shouted "I! It's not like that, Stupid!" Nami was surprised by those words, for she never thought he would call a girl "stupid" before. That only means she was right on the money. She didn't mind that comment as she continue to nudge her friend in happiness.

"Bzzt- I caught you in a lie, Sanji-kun. A lie."

"I'm not lying!" Sanji shouted.

"Just tell me already."

"I can't…."

"Why not?"

"Because, I really don't know how I feel towards that person." Nami finally stop teasing her friend, for she could tell that he was being serious.

"I mean….This person is very interesting, but I want to get to know them better before jumping to conclusion. There's just something about that person's action that made me want to kick that person sometimes." Nami could tell that the cook was lost in thought as he gaze at the ceiling.

"I see."

"I know that the feeling I have…for that person is different and unknown to me so I want to keep hanging out with this person more. I can't call what these feelings are just quite yet."

"Do…I know this person?" Nami asked.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe." Sanji assured.

"Maybe huh?"

"I understand, Sanji-kun." Nami closed her eyes and step away from the cook. He look at her and noticed that she was making a soft smile at him.

"But. If you do find out if you really like this person, I want a favor from you."

"Oh? What is it, Nami-san?"

"Promise me, you'll tell me about it, alright?" Nami winked at him before she held at her hand, giving him a thumbs ups. "I want to support you with all I got."

Sanji watch her for a second before cheerfully smiling back return her gesture with his own thumb up. They thumbs touch each other, accepting those terms they made together.

"Thank you, Nami-san. And sorry for how I reacted earlier. It was uncalled for. Calling a beautiful women like you 'stupid'

"No problem. Sanji-kun. I knew you didn't mean that in the slightest." Nami chuckled.

"Thank you. Let's head back out to meet the others." Sanji walked slowly past his friend as he was making his way through the exit. Nami walked behind him and gently grabbed his hand out the door. Sanji took noticed and squeeze her hand back as he smiled back at his friend. Nami couldn't help but a see that in some way, he has changed a bit. Just a tiny bit.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:**

**By the way. Someone asked me what Yaoi I've been reading. Here the list in your interested.**

 **Hitorijime no hero**

 **The Queen and the Tailor**

 **The Secret of me and my Boss**

 **Love Stage**

 **Hana and Usagi**

 **Jealously**

 **Yondaime Ooyamato Tarsuyuki**


	18. Kindess

**Author's Note: Another Chapter is here! I read your comments which I'm a very grateful for. Your comments a very kind and appreciated. Thank you so much. Not a very long Chapter as I already had another arc within this story ready to go however to get there, I needed to make some changes to my original plot as well. So here we Go! Again, Sorry for Errors.**

* * *

It was just another day in town. Nami kept updates what was happening at the brothel, which she told the gang that it seems that Usopp was no longer on the radar which gave them relief. But she encourage them to still keep their guard up as they still might be looking for Usopp in secret. So Usopp stay with Sanji till then. He seem to be recovering a bit better as he seem in happier spirits, at least according to Sanji. He still couldn't help but wonder what was this boy who is known as the armadillo was going through this boy's head? The gang hang out more than ever as they even stop by Chopper's place for a visit. Even the Doctor who was more than just a reindeer, seem be a part of gang as he come to visit Usopp to give him checkup but also came to like him, even calling him his older brother, along with Luffy.

* * *

"Hey, Usopp." Sanji gently knock on the guest room door.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to hang out with me today?" Sanji asked.

"Uh….Sure…" Usopp answered.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yeah."

Sanji turn the knob and came in the room. He noticed, that Usopp was in a yellow hoodie and blue shorts. He was on the floor next to the bed. He seem to looking at something/

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"Looking through some old photos that I manage to keep over the years." Usopp seem to be in a good mood.

"Photos of what?" Sanji asked.

"Hmmm?" Usopp was in another world. He couldn't help but smile as he look at the pictures.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah….Why?"

"No reason. Photo of what?" Sanji asked again. Usopp heard him this time.

"Of me as a child. It been a while since I looked through these." Sanji walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Usopp revealed the photo which show Usopp along with Zoro, Nami and Luffy.

"This was you guys as children?" Sanji asked, as he gently took the photo away from the sniper. He didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah!"

"Did you kept these all these years?"

"No….Zoro actually had these photos."

"Moss head did?"

"Apparently my mother took photos of us that day and Zoro kept them all this time."

"I see. And this one?" Sanji was interested in the photo.

"That was us at a festival that we were having. It was a lot of fun." Usopp grinned.

Sanji never seen his friends as children before. He liked how adorable Nami was as a child. Luffy looked like a goofball as always as he was chewing on a piece of meat in one of the photos. Zoro looked just the same as he always been. Even now.

"Nami-swan is so adorable!" Sanji was smitten with her younger self.

"She was. Haha. You really love Nami don't you?"

"Oh course. She is just as beautiful now as she was back then." Sanji admitted.

"That's true. Nami is very beautiful." Usopp agree.

"Do….you…. think…..that Nami might return your love for you, Sanji-kun?"

"Eh?" Sanji took his gaze from the photo back to the boy next to him.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to impose." Usopp was flabbergasted, waving his hands in front of the cook.

"You think I love Nami-swan?" Sanji asked.

"Don't you?" Usopp pressed on. " I can tell. How you look at her….That you really do love her."

"You have a good eye, long nose." Sanji arranged his seating position. He looked at the door, lost in thought.

"I did…..once….I really did love Nami-swan. Not only was she a beautiful girl, but she was a friend to me. She told me about her life. She never mention you, Luffy or Zoro until recently of course. She can act selfish, or mean even, with a strong pride about her. However there's a vulnerability to her, that she keeps hidden. And that what makes her a strong person! For that reason, I will always love her, even though my love will never be returned…."

Usopp stared at Sanji and he can tell, that he was really being honest about his feelings for Nami. The cook looked back at the sniper with a happy yet sad smile on his face, almost looking like he wanted to cry but kept it hidden, in his heart. Even though, it was obvious to the sniper, he wonder how many people can see that?

"Sanji-kun…."Usopp didn't really know what to say at a time like this. He felt like he hurt this man in some way.

"Could…..you please…tell me…about you mother?" Usopp grew the confidence to ask him. The truth is this topic was on his mind for quite some time now. He didn't know why, but he felt that now was the best time to ask.

"Eh? What brought this on all of sudden?" Sanji was surprised by his question.

"It's just….When you asked me about my mother, I wanted to know about what your mother was like. I don't know if me telling you about my mother brought something bad to you, but I want to know. What was your mother like Sanji-kun!" Usopp confessed. He looked down in the floor, not wanting to see the cook's face. His eyes were closed, afraid to open them to see what could happen. But he been living together with him for so long that is werid that he doesn't know anything about him. The maids, told him to wait as Sanji might come to tell him one day. Maybe he stepping over the boundries a bit. Maybe he shouldn't be asking him too much question. Maybe he being selfish and just be happy staying with this stranger. He didn't know why. But he wanted to know.

"You really want to know?" the cook asked as he reach out and gently used the photo to tap the armadilllo's head. Usopp's eye widen as he looked up at the cook. The cook however was returning his gaze. He was looking up as he seem to be collecting some words together.

"My….mother….." The cook began. "She died…..when I was very young." Usopp didn't say another word, but sat in a comfortable position, as he if was read for a bedtime story. He didn't ask any questions. But listen to the cook, speak of his mother for the first time.

"She was a queen of the Germa kingdom." The cook continued. "She was of the wife of my father who as named Judge Vinsmoke. She was a young woman, beautiful eyes, and hair as far as the sun could shine. She was a very kind and caring woman, who was very strong. She loved her children with all her heart was very protective. My father though….wasn't so much….My hated me…..for cooking…..he hated me…..for being normal…..He wanted me to grow up be something that's far from normal. A monster…."

Usopp stared at Sanji to see of he was alright as he saw the cook looked down clenching his fist. He felt that he wanted to reach out to his friend and comfort him, but he felt that he wasn't the right person to do so.

'As long as we could win wars' Sanji quoted from his father. "He hated kindness of compassion as he felt that it was weak and useless. But my mother was against that. She believe that her children would grow up with normal human emotions and not some kind of cold killing machines. As a result though, she did everything in her power to resist my father, and his experiments on his children, to the point where she'd sacrifice her own life."

"Your…..Mother….." Usopp dared to speak after hearing all that. He spoke very carefully as to not push the cook any more then he already has after finally talk a bit about his mother and his father.

"Sounded like a wonderful person!" Usopp smiled. "I really wish I could have met her, Sanji-kun." Sanji looked at him and found his smile dazzling. He never seen him liked that before, not even with the samurai. Similar to how a certain rubber man would but something was different about this boy smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! For tell me all of this Sanji-kun. I'm so happy to finally know something about you!" Usopp held his hand to his chest but continue to smile of the cook.

"If you don't mind, what was your mother name?" Usopp asked.

"My mother's name was Sora. Sora Vinsmoke." Sanji answered.

"What a beautiful name." Usopp admitted.

"I'm sorry, but can I asked another question."

"Shoot, long nose."

"Can you please, tell me more about your mother?"

"What?"

"I want to know more about her."

"You really didn't mind? You didn't mind hearing about my mother?" Sanji asked. He never told anybody about his past. The maids know of course. But he never really had any friends to open up too. Nor did he felt that he needed to. What was in the past, stay in the past. Not even Nami was interested or asked him about his mother. So why this boy?

"Not at all! I loved every bit of it. It seems that you and I have something in common."

"Really? And what is that?" Sanji asked.

"That!" Usopp began as he closed his eyes and it seem like there was a tear coming from his eyes.

"That we both love our mothers! Very Very much!"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: By the way. I'll let you in on a little secret. Originally the story telling of a certain's cook's mother was actually suppose to be in the chapter when Usopp talked about his mother. it was something that they could relate too. But some reason, I'd decided to change that as I felt it was way too early for Sanji to talk about his past especially in the manga it took to dang long for Oda to focus on the boy. And it wasn't suppose to be a big deal to Sanji. But his mother will always be a big deal. So enjoy!**


	19. Invitation

That night, Sanji talk a bit more about his mother to the sniper who was living with him. He couldn't remember that much with his mother because of how little he was as a child, that stuff he could remember he told to Usopp. In fact he even told him about a time when he was out in the rain, finding food for his mother to eat before he even decided to be a cook. It probably wasn't very good as he threw whatever he could find to help his mother when she was sick. But his mother loved it anyway which made the cook happy.

Usopp on the other hand, enjoy every story he could remember about it his mother. He finally learn something that was precious to him. What's even more surprising is that this blonde was a prince, from another Island. He wanted to ask so many questions, like what was his kingdom like? Why was his father so different from his mother? Did he have Siblings? It sounded like he did as he sometimes used 'we' a few times. But he didn't bother asking. The prince also asked Usopp to not speak of this to the others for he didn't want them to know quite yet. Usopp agreed as made a pinky promise to the prince, which it seem a little lame and childish to Sanji. Yet, he didn't seem to mind when it came to Usopp. The sniper was also pretty surprised that he stay in his room all night. He usually stays in his room most of the time or is at work. Maybe Sanji didn't take notice, but it somehow made Usopp, happy. It felt as though they were becoming better friends.

One day something came in the mail.

"Master Sanji. You have a letter."

"Really? From who?"

"Why do you check and see for yourself." Ai smiled, handing over the fancy letter.

"It's from the king and queen." Sanji spoke. Usopp peeked behind him to see what it said.

"They are inviting me their party next week…" Sanji's eye piqued.

"That's marvelous. Are you going to go?" Ai asked.

"Hmmm. I suppose so. I don't see anything else in my plans." Sanji was talking to himself.

"That's great. I'll get you prepare for your trip." Ai smiled.

"Thanks. Ai."Sanji turned behind him as he forgotten something. He glance at the long nose boy who seem to curious about something. He then look again at the letter, and it didn't say he couldn't bring any of his friends along. Maybe?

"Hey…Usopp?" Sanji mumbled.

"Y-Yes!" Usopp jumped backwards a bit, trying to pretend he wasn't prying.

"Do…..you? Want….to go? To the….party?" Sanji stuttered. For some reason it was very hard to get the words out. He looked away, feeling a bit fluster.

When he didn't hear anything, he decided to pique at the sniper. When he did, he noticed a different reaction coming from the sniper. Usopp face light up like a little puppy dog wanting a treat. It took him by surprise. It made him seem cute for some reason. However a few seconds past and his face changed. It looked as if he wanted to say something, but stop as made a strange expression.

"No….That's ok. You have fun on your trip." The boy spoke with a sad smile on his face as he walk out of the chef's room.

"Hmmm? I wonder what's wrong with him. He seem at first he wanted to go by the look on his face."

"Poor Usopp…..I feel for him." Ai spoke sadly.

"What?"

"Try…to think about it carefully, Sanji. I know you are very smart, so I know you will figure it out."

"Hmmmmm?" Sanji was thinking very hard about it. However nothing come to mind. He could read almost anybody real quick however this boy was a different story.

Ai could see Sanji having a hard time. She sigh and shook her head. Sanji could see that so he asked her to give him a hint.

"Alright….I'll give you a hint. Try to think about Usopp as a whole being. What sets him aside from you? What makes him different from you that he would turn down your invite?"

"What makes us…..different?" Sanji spoke slowly. He took a few minutes before figuring something out.

"Thank you Ai."

"No problem." Ai closed her eyes as knew the prince could figure it out.

"Usopp!" Sanji called out to the sniper.

"W-what?! What is it?" Usopp was a little frighten by his call as it was rather loud and sounded like he was in trouble.

"C-Come…" Sanji spat out.

"What?"

"C-come with me! To the party!" Usopp looked at the prince vinsmoke and noticed a different side of him that he hasn't noticed before. Usually he is quite composed bit this time, he looked like a child gathering courage to speak what he wanted to say. He face was as flustered as he said those words.

"I….Uh…You…." Usopp mumbled, trying not to laugh at the chef's outburst. He looked away not showing his face.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Sanji frowned.

"I'm sorry…." Usopp chuckled, not bothering to stare back at the cook. He knew he would be upset if he laugh but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm being serious!" Sanji demanded. Usopp glance at the prince and noticed that he was a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. The sniper couldn't help but chuckle as he admired having seen this side of the Sanji that he never experience before. Sanji could see that he wasn't getting through to his laughing and he stop talking, pouting like a child. Like a duck quacking to his owner.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Sanji. Forgive me." Usopp giggled as he noticed that another friend was here. He walked in the grass and bend down holding his hand out towards something. Sanji couldn't help but be curious as he followed him.

"You came to visit me, didn't you?" Usopp called out. "Kouko?" Sanji watch as a little small creature came towards him. It hopped on his hand as he slowly stand up.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to laugh. Just seeing you like that, was so adorable." Usopp spoke softly with a gentle smile on his face.

For some reason, those words got to the prince. He didn't seem to know why, but it made his heart beat a little fast than usual. His heart barely react like that then other girls, so why?

"Thank you, for visiting me." Usopp turn his face back to the living thing that was in his hand. Sanji couldn't help be seen this thing before. It had a fluffy tail and a pointed nose, much like to the sniper himself.

"Who is this?" Sanji finally asked.

"Oh. This is Kouko. She is a dwarf." Usopp turn so the chef could get a better look at his friend. She was very small, but cute being that way. She seem to be a bit afraid of the blonde as she cover her face.

"How do you know her?" Sanji asked. Truth to be told he never expected to see a dwarf in his dreams before. His mother read stories about them, but never believe they existed.

"She along with a group of other dwarves were people that I'd help from the hands of Doflamingo. They were used as slaves in the Brothel. I was able to find a small pathway to help them escape one day. I don't know where they are now though.

"You really did get into a lot of trouble didn't you?" Sanji frowned.

"Yeah….But couldn't help it….They were so badly mistreated and I…" Usopp looked lost in thought. Sanji only sighed and patted the boy on the head.

"I know. I understand. You wanted to help them is that right?"

"Yeah…"

" _I wish you would help yourself for once in your life."_ Sanji was a bit annoyed with the sniper as he always worried about everyone but himself.

"Anyway…..how are the others Kouko?" Usopp turned his gaze book on the dwarf. "Are the gang doing alright?"

"They….left…the island….So I don't really know." The dwarf answer in a shaking tone.

"They didn't take you along?" Usopp questioned her. She shook her head.

"I have a mission, so I remain here…." She answered.

"I see….Well I hope they are alright. They are pretty strong characters." Usopp gaze at the drawf and noticed that she was afraid of the cook, or maybe it was something else. Maybe she was just nervous.

"Oh. I forgot to introduce you. Kouko, meet Sanji. He's a friend of mine, who is allowing me to stay here." Usopp gently patted her small back, trying to comfort her. But she still was shaking.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." The sniper spoke. "This man and my friends were the ones that got me out of Doflamingo's Brothel house. He really is a good guy."

The dwarf finally uncover one of her eyes and noticed that the chef was making a sweet small smile towards her.

"There's no need to be scared. I'm Sanji. Nice to meet you, Kouko." Sanji brought out a finger towards her. The dwarf, slowly uncovered her eyes and observe the cook. She gently took his big hand with her small hands.

"N-nice to m-meet you." The dwarf stuttered with nervousness. Usopp couldn't help to smile at the two of them.

"Usopp-kun." Kouko spoke. "Why don't you go? To the party?" She look up to him in concern. It seem that Kouko was listening to what Usopp was saying.

"Oh! Uh?"

" _That's what I want to know, too."_ Sanji thought. He walked towards Usopp and glance at him. He noticed that he was clutching onto Kouko pretty tightly. The dwarf didn't seem to mind. She seem to be more worried about him then anything else. But the sniper face was something else. His cheeks seem to be burning with a tint of red.

"That is…..I…." Usopp mumbled.

"Talk to me." The prince sat down next to him staring into the sky. "Is the reason….why you'd decline the invite earlier…..was because of our different status?"

Usopp's eyes widen as he face turn towards Sanji.

"Don't hide it, Usopp. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Well…" He began. "I guess…that's kind of right."

"Kind of?"

"When you invited me to come, I was very happy."

"So….. What's the problem?"

"We are different, Sanji. There's no denying that."

" _I wouldn't say that."_ Sanji thought, being a bit hurt yet irritated by those words remembering what Usopp told him about loving their mothers that night.

"It's…..more about….. y-you then anything else….." Usopp blurted out softly. Sanji turn his face and stared at the long nose boy. The Armadillo side was showing as he could clearly see the smoke coming from boy's head as he wasn't even looking back at him. He seem quite adorable himself even to the cook which is quite rare. It made him want to tease the sniper.

"What do you mean? Tell me." Sanji demanded sweetly, with a grin on his face. When he asked that, the boy's face was even redder. It was as if the smoke got bigger around them from his embarrassment. He couldn't help but find this boy interesting yet fun to be with as he hadn't had this much enjoyment in a long time.

After a while, the sniper decided to continue what Sanji requested. "This is a party for the Queen and King right?"

"Right? And?"

"The Queen and King are royals. With you secretly being a prince from another island is makes perfect sense for you do go….But me?"

Sanji didn't say anything but waited for Usopp to continue. "I'm not a prince, nor a member of a royal family. I'm not even a hero. I'm just…A boy that you help rescue…If I show myself in front of the Queen and King….Not only will I embarrass them…..But you more then anything. And I don't want that…."

"You feel that, because that I'm a prince and your just a commoner, you feel that you can't come to the party? That'll you embarrass me showing up there?"

Sanji could tell that by the slience, he was right. Usopp didn't say a word after that.

"You…..are…. a fool." Sanji whispered as he turn his face away from the boy. Usopp heard it as but he didn't decided to keep his mouth shut as he knew that it wasn't in a bad way.

" _You're right. I am a fool."_ He repeated. "But. I think that's ok. Isn't it?"

"So? Come…with me." The prince breathed.

"What?"

"Come with me, Long nose!" He quacked. "I'm not going to say it again!"

"W-Why? I-I-I told you why I didn't want to go!"

"And do you think that I care about something like that? If I did, I wouldn't invite you in the first place!"

"B-But…"

"Look, Long nose. I'm not going to force you if you don't want to. That choice is on you. I'm not like Doflamingo, Sugar, Trebol, or their henchman in that Brothel house. That's not why I decided to rescue you. But if you want to go, then just say s-"

"Do….you….want me to go?" The sniper interrupted.

"Huh?" Sanji looked back to the boy who was looking at the ground. A moment later, he slowly looked up at prince with worried look at his face like he was afraid to ask that. But he was determine to ask him again.

"Do…you…want me to go with you, Sanji?" He asked softly.

The duck stared at the shy armadillo in the garden. The dwarf held in the sniper hands wonder in silence as she listen to their conversation. After a few moments the armadillo watch as the duck changed his expression and finally answered his question.

"I want…you to come with me, Usopp." The prince smiled towards him. Usopp found his expression to be quite fascinating.

"Do you….want to come….with me…too?" the blonde mumbled, with his cheeks being a bit red.

"Sure! I've be happy to come!" Usopp spoke blissfully. For some reason Sanji like the sound of that as he smiled back at that him.

"You still feel a bit nervous to go?" Sanji asked.

"Well….Yes…" Usopp admitted looking at his fingers tapping each other timidly.

"I don't see why you should be. You'll be with me. Long nose."

"B-Because!" Usopp exclaimed. "I-I have plenty of reason to be!"

"What are they, Usopp?" Kouko asked curious what they are.

"I….don't know how…..I should act…." Usopp whisper hoping the chef couldn't hear or see his shameful face.

"Act?" Kouko asked.

" _Damn it! Kouko! Don't make me explain it!"_

"Explain it to me, Long nose. No point of hiding it since you'll already be going with me." Sanji spoke. That didn't help bring courage in the boy at all. If fact quite the opposite.

"I….think…I'm coming down with a fever. I'm going to get inside." Usopp whispered as he stepped inside the house.

" _He got away."_

Sanji didn't try to stop him. He felt that he didn't want to be like the others at the brothel. The long nose boy had to endure throughout the years if his life at that place so he didn't want to be one of them. He surprised that the boy can trust anyone after all this. But the chef didn't think the boy running away from him wasn't all bad in the slightest. The fact that he got the long nose to speak his mind was good within itself. It seem that he was breaking down the legendary Armadillo's shell one step at a time.

* * *

"My guest Usopp." A voice called.

"Whoa!" Usopp jump at the call. He turn an say that it was Chi in the hallway.

"Oh! It's just you Chi. You startled me."

"Is something wrong? You seem concern about something."

"What! No! What make you think that?" The maid walked closer and stared deep with in sniper's black eyes. Her strong stare cause the Usopp to feel nervous.

She smiled as she closed her eye. "You don't need to lie to me, Usopp. If I may, just tell me what's on your mind." Usopp thought about it. The maids where Sanji's housekeepers but they seem to enjoy Usopp being there. They seem to care about him just a much but Usopp didn't want get ahead of himself. He was only there for a few weeks, so there was probably no way that felt that much for him.

"Thank you, Chi." Usopp spoke as they walked together up in the backyard of Sanji's house. It was full of blue flowers for it was becoming spring soon. They sat down on a fancy bench and waited for Usopp to say more what's on his mind.

"You see…" Usopp started. "Sanji got invited to a party for the Queen and King."

"Yes. I'm well aware." She smiled.

"Well….I wanted to go…and Sanji seems to want me to go with him."

"I see. What did you tell him?" Chi asked

"Well…basically…..If he wanted me to go I would agree to go with him as well." Usopp stared at Kouko seeming to happy by the events that occurred.

"Hmmm. So I'm assuming that he did?" Usopp looked at the maid and she wink at him.

"Y-Yes! He did!" Usopp blushed, admitting that for an odd reason.

"That's great!" Chi gave the sniper a high five into the air, feeling happy for him. Usopp really like Chi's energy that was in her personality. It made her more like a friend then just a maid.

"But…."

Chi turn and could see that Usopp was smiling but with a small hint of disbelief on his face. "But?" She repeated his words. "What's the problem?"

"You….won't laugh at me, will you?" Usopp asked with worry. Chi frowned, wondering why he would think that.

"No. I won't laugh at you."

"Promise me!" He blurted out.

"I promised." Chi vowed, not seeming to think choice about it. "Trust me, I'm your friend am I not?"

"Are you?" Usopp asked.

"Do you want me to be? I thought we were?" Chi turned her head sideways thinking over their relationship. "I mean, you're Sanji's guest, but maybe I'm your servant. Or maybe a girl that you may like? Or a pet friend to talk to."

Usopp was taken back but her explanation. He was more amazed that she already thought they were friends when he didn't think so otherwise. He couldn't help but laugh at her words. She was a strange one, just like him in so way. She didn't think of their situation at all.

When she heard him laugh, her face return to her gentle smile once again as she took his hand and held it tightly into hers

"I want to be your friend, Usopp. You are a very strong person and wonderful friend to help. Even though your shy and you tell your stories to many people, that doesn't make those bad at the least."

Usopp didn't respond to that but closed his eyes and felt their hands together and feel the pleasant warm as they stay quiet together for awhile.

"Thank you….Chi." He breathed.

"Now, what are you concern about?" Chi stared at him with a determine look on her face.

"Well…You see. I worried about myself…" Usopp stared up at the flowers, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Yourself?"

"I'm worried about how I will act at the party. Will I act foolish? Will I do things that don't seem appropriate? How will my manners be compared to everyone else? On top of that….What will I wear? I don't anything that can close to what should be worn at that party? And….?"

"And?"

"What if I have to dance?! I don't have any dance moves to save my life! What if I embarrass Sanji!" Usopp stop as he blurted that final sentence out. Chi watch as his face turn a bit red as he cover his face.

"You...really are concern about Sanji aren't you?"

"Well. He, Zoro, Luffy and Nami has done so much for me that it would shameful to embarrass any one of them."

"I see what you mean, Usopp-kun. You really are something else."

"Hmmm?" Usopp wonder what she said during her second sentence. But she shook her head and focus on the task at hand.

"Well….I think me and some of my friends can help you with that, Usopp-kun."

"Really?" Usopp ask with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. I believe we can."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The maid seem quite surprised by his reaction. It's very rare to see people being so grateful from something so small like this. Maybe that's why Sanji and many others have taken a interested in this boy. She couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"You're welcome. Usopp-kun."

* * *

"Hey! Luffy! Moss head! Nami-san!"

They three noticed his call and Luffy waved at him.

"Sanji! There you are! Please cook up something!"Luffy requested.

"Jeez, you can't sit still for one min without food can you?" The cook sigh but he obey his request as he put on his cooking clothes and brought out some fish. He actually called them and brought them over to his job.

"Hello, Sanji-kun." Nami called cheerfully. Sanji couldn't help but grin by her voice.

"What's up, cook?" Zoro put a hand on air as a sign of a wave. Sanji smiled a bit and return his gesture with a wave of his own.

"Yo!" Zoro didn't know him that much but he and Nami couldn't help but see a change in him. But they chose not to say anything.

"So….? How's Usopp doing? Zoro ask, seeming curious.

"He's…..doing…fine…."

"You seem unsure." Zoro was concern as he frowned at the cook.

"Are….you doing something…..that he doesn't…. like?" Nami asked with a curious look on her face.

"Or maybe Usopp….is…causing trouble for you…?" Luffy wondered out loud.

"N-No! No. It's not what you think. Usopp doesn't seem to mind living with me. He looks happy."

"Oh. That's a relief." The three sighed.

"So…What's the problem?" Zoro asked. "Why did you pause the first time?"

"Well, I've recently got a invite to a party." Sanji pulled out his invite and allow them to read it. The gather around to read the letter and a moment later they stared back at the blonde.

"Eh?! You got invite to see the Queen and King!?" The gang shouted. It was so loud that Sanji had to pug his ears.

"Gee, Keep it down will ya?"

"Wow. You got invite from the Queen and King themselves! That's amazing Sanji-kun." Nami was shaking the cook back in forth.

"T-Thanks!"

"So…what does this have to do with Usopp?" Zoro question.

"I asked him to go and he eventually agree. However, he nervous to go. So I was thinking maybe it would be better if the boy went with somebody beside me to go with him."

"So what are you asking?" Luffy asked.

"I'm asking you guys if want to come with us to the party?"

"Eh. Sorry Cook I can't hear you." The samurai teased with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, Sanji-kun. I didn't hear that last part. Can you say it again?

"Will you please come with me, and long nose to the party!" The prince quacked with an embarrassing look of his face.

The gang look at each other, with a smirk on their faces along with Luffy leaving a wide classic grin on his cute face while raising a thumb up towards the cook.

"You don't even have to ask, Sanji. Oh course we will! We're friends aren't we?"

"I can't wait to go! What dress am I going to wear? Nami asked excitedly.

"Thank you, Cook."

"For what?" Sanji asked. He didn't down anything. In fact he should be the one thanking them.

"For caring about Usopp." Zoro closed his eyes and made a small smiled towards the chef. "Usopp maybe a bit invisible, or somebody who doesn't stand out much, but once you get to understand the boy, you'll find things about him that makes him strong. Like our Luffy here."

For some reason, the cook couldn't wait to find out more about these people, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami along with the long nosed sniper, who is very interesting to be with.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally! We are getting to the part which I actually type this a long time ago. So it seem a bit of change of the characters but it's mostly still the same. Got a new character that I'd created a rough sketch a long time ago, before adding to the story. That Doflamingo arc with dwarfs was a very interesting one. So I wanted to add them to this story. She a very spunky one. Hope you enjoy this new character. Again Sorry for errors.**


	20. Queen

"Come on! When is it going to be here?" yawned the rubber man.

"Just keep your pants on Luffy!" Scolded the cook.

"But we've been waiting here for hours."

"Here! Just shut up and eat this!" The cook quickly hand him some food he made. It's been a two weeks since Sanji receive the invite for the king and Queen's party. But then, everyone has been preparing for it.

"Are you sure it okay for me to come along too?" Tugged a little small furry friend on Sanji's shirt.

"Yep. The invite said that I can bring any guest that I wish." Sanji assured. "That being said…." He turn his stare at the others. "I expected you guys to be on your best behavior got it?"

"Hai….Hai." The gang said like they didn't mean it. The cook sigh.

"Hey where is our sniper?" Zoro asked, looking around.

"He said he will be here in a bit." Nami spoke, eating a tangerine.

"Oh, is that so. Probably getting ready…."

"Ready? Ready for what. I mean we are only stay there for a few days correct?" Chopper hopped on Sanji shoulder.

"I don't know…." Sanji answer.

"The maids assured us not to worry. So I wouldn't worry about it." Luffy spoke his mind.

"Hey! Our ride is here!" Nami pointed out. The gang looked ahead and saw a gigantic red bird flying in their direction. It look beautiful, have a little platform with flowers all over. It looked like it came for a royal family as it should be.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Chopper was spellbound it.

"Are you Sanji?" A royal guard came out and welcome them.

"Yes. That is me."

"I was sent by the king and queen to welcome you to their party. Please, climb aboard."

"Thank you so sir."

The whole gang walk on top of the bird. Chopper heard the bird talk and gave him his thanks for carrying them.

"Now is this all of you?"

"Yes, I believe so." Nami said.

"Good. Now let's take off." The guard took the saddle in the font. And grab the ropes and the bird took flight into the sky.

"YEAH! LETS GO TO THE PARTY!" Luffy grinned taking other bite of his sandwich that Sanji made.

"YEAH!" The gang cheered.

The bird took into the clouds and soar across the sky. The gang was very amazed by how huge this bird was. The view was also amazing. It was like being on Cloud nine. But the gang didn't realize that something was missing.

* * *

It took a day to finally reach the kingdom. It was pretty far in the grand line.

"Thank you for your patience. We finally arrived."

"Thank you." Sanji said.

"Wow. This place is beautiful." Nami took off of platform.

"Watch it Nami-swan." Sanji walk towards her and held out his hand.

"Oh. Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami gently took his hand and got of the bird.

"WOW! This place is huge!" Luffy jump off the bird and looked around.

"Wait. Luffy! I'm coming with you too." Chopper ran off with Luffy.

"When does the party start?" Zoro asked.

"Tonight. But first the King and queen would like to welcome you as her special guest first."

"With pleasure." Sanji spoke. The guard showed them the way to the entrance. The Castle was huge. It was blue with purple flowers all over it. Spring was in full bloom here. The people seem to be enjoying themselves. Some were building ships. Others were making floor and giving out food for the party.

"You majesty. As promised I brought Sanji-sama as you wish." He bowed down to the throne.

"Thank you. You may leave. Make sure you get plenty of rest ok."

"Thank you." The guard left the castle and got some food.

"Sanji. Welcome back." The voice called. Sanji bowed down to give them respects.

"Yes. I know, my queen it been awhile."

"Please. No need to bow my friend You help us last time, so I glad to return the favor."

The gang watch as the started to bow down as well, expect for Luffy.

"Luffy bow down! This is the queen!" Nami scolded.

"Where is the food? I'm hungry." Luffy asked.

"LUFFY!" The gang shouted.

"I'm sorry about him." Sanji apologized.

"Haha. No problem." The queen walked towards them. She was in a black yet purple dress. She had black short hair with tan skin. She was beautiful. She almost had this motherly aura about her.

"So you are Sanji's friend. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Nico Robin, Queen of this kingdom." She bow down to them.

"Oh! Please Queen you don't have to." Nami said.

"No. I want to."

"Miss." Luffy asked.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me where the food is?"

"Luffy!" Sanji kicked him this time. "I'm sorry my queen. He's a little…."

"No need to apologize." The queen chuckle. "I'm pretty sure you all hungry. Let me show you were the dinner table is."

"Really! Thank you." Luffy smiled.

"Idiot." Sanji kick him again along with Nami slapping him. Luffy didn't mind.

"Say. Where's the King?" Sanji asked.

"Building something. You know him."

"That's true. Will I be cooking this evening for the party?"

"Oh no. You help us last time. This time you're our guest."

"I see."

"Is this all your quests? I was expecting a few more by your letter you sent back to us."

"Yes. This is al….."

"EH?!"

"What is it Sanji-k!" Nami figured out what was wrong.

"Yeah….How did we forget?" Chopper ran around in panic.

"Huh? What did we forget?" Luffy wonder.

"I was too tired to notice." Zoro spoke.

"Where is Usopp?!"

* * *

 **Author note: Hi everyone! As you can see a very short chapter. I actually change things up and bit. We shall see where this goes.**


	21. Party

"At the dinner table at the place, Luffy was happily eating a piece of meat on the table, which Robin found him assuming. The others on the other hand.

"Come on everyone eat up. You need your strength."

"I'm sorry my queen, it just." Sanji began. " I can't believe…."

"We forgot about him." Zoro finish, while eating the fancy food with Luffy.

"Yeah…..I guess we are always together, so we kind of expected he was with us." Nami spoke, playing with her fork.

"And now…we can't get ahold of them." Chopper finish.

"Why don't we just go back and get him?" Luffy asked. "Can't be that far."

"Don't you think we would have if we could you idiot." Nami answered.

"Why not?"

"Because….the party is tonight. It took us a day to get here. If we go back now…."

"We won't make it back in time."

"Why can't we just make the party the next day."

"Luffy!"

"Ow!" Sanji.

"Sanji-kun is right. The party is tonight. There's no way the Queen and King can just cancel the party just because we forgot our friend." Nami slapped him.

"Oh…I see….Sorry."

"I'm sorry my queen." Sanji bowed in respect.

"No. Not a problem at all my friend. You really care about your friend."

"Yes….Very much." Luffy answer.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. I want to meet him too."

"Your majesty!" The guard approach her.

"What is it."

"Almost everything for tonight is ready."

"I see."

"And also." The guard started to whisper in her ear.

"I understand. I'll go with you now." The queen got up from her chair.

"Everyone. Everything going to be alright. Now let's you get you clean up for the party."

"Oh, Thank you. We brought our clothes with us."

"Oh no. I already have clothes ready for you for this event."

"What?" Sanji wondered.

"Come with me." The gang finish their food and follow the queen upstair into a particular room.

"Wow…" Chopper and Nami were amazed by the room.

"This is where you guys will be picking out your clothes for tonights event. Pick whatever you find my friends."

"But my queen. Are you sure?" Sanji asked.

"No problem at all. You guys a very interesting and you help us before Sanji. So please let me return the favor."

"Thank you."

"Now get yourself wash up and feel free to roam the kingdom if you like . The party starts at 7. Don't be late now."

"Yes. My queen."

"Good. Now I have to run a quick errand. You guys enjoy yourselves. Also you will staying in the guest room tonight, okay."

"Thank you, Robin!" Luffy ran up and gave her a hug. The queen was taking back by how the boy hug him with his rubber body. But she didn't seem to mind him.

"No problem. Luffy." As she patted the boy and left him.

"Wow. This clothes look so beautiful." Nami was excited as she went through all the clothes in the room.

"I can't decided what to wear." Chopper hopped up and down.

"If only Usopp was here with us."

"Yeah….." The gang sighed.

"Why are you guys acting like he is dead or something." Zoro asked with a frown on his face. "We screwed up. We left Usopp behind on accident. There's nothing we can do. I know Usopp wouldn't be upset over something like this. He would want us to have fun."

"Zoro….."Nami made a sad face along with chopper.

"But Sanji invited us because of Usopp." Chopper comment.

"I also invited you guys because I wanted too." Sanji countered that comment. "I wanted all of us to be together because we are friends.

"I know. I miss him too. But just try to have fun as much as we can. Let's enjoy ourselves and tell Usopp all about it when we return I'm pretty sure he will be fun."

"Okay…." Luffy, Chopper, and Nami sigh. But tried to have fun. The decided to choose the outfits for the party, and roam around in the kingdom to explore. They had a few days left before they return home. So they might as well make the most of it even with Usopp being left behind.

* * *

7 o'clock was approaching and the gang finally got ready for the party. Everyone had gotten ready and started. As they walked outside, the guard escorted them to the party on a carriage. Sanji and Nami rode with one with Luffy, Zoro and Chopper rode another.

"Wow. The night look so beautiful here." Nami looked out her window in the carriage.

"It is." Sanji spoke.

"Your still thinking about Usopp aren't you?" Nami asked. She put her hand out and placed onto Sanji to comfort him.

"A little." Sanji chuckle sadly.

"I know. We all wish he was here."

"It's funny. We're talking like he dead or something."

"That's not funny."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey….Sanji-kun. I haven't ask you in some time now."

"What is it Nami-swan?"

"How is that person coming along?"

"What person?"

"You know….That person that got you kicking that floor in the kitchen in other day?"

"Oh!" Nami looked at the cook, and saw he was blushing, being quite fluster. She smirked.

"I see…..are you in love with that person yet?" She teased the cook a little bit.

"Nah! I don't even know what your talking about."

"Sure….. But do think…..that….that person is the one?"

"I-…..I…" Sanji couldn't give his answer yet. He was intrupted by the guard who was taking them to the party.

"Sir. Miss. I'm sorry to intrude buy we have arrived."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Oh! What your step, Nami-swan." Sanji being quite the gentleman assisted the lady.

"You look beautiful by the way." Sanji whisper. Nami was wearing a slim orange dress was sparkles at the bottom. She wore a ribbon around her hair.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." Nami gave the cook a quick tap on his shoulder. "Everyone looks great tonight."

"We better be." Sanji said. "This is the queen and kings party after all."

"There you guys are! Come on! Let's party!" A voice called in the distance. It was their friend Luffy, along with the other. Sanji and Nami stared at each other for a quick moment and chuckled with laughter.

"Hai! Let's go Sanji-kun."

"You got it!" Sanji smiled.

Walking into the ballroom, it was gorgeous. It felt like they were in a dream of some kind. Guards and ladies bowing down in respect. Children throwing confetti everyone, having a very good time. The room was filled with people. The place was massive.

"Welcome Everyone to this warm reception." The king spoke. "I thank everyone who could make it here today to join. The kind had sky blue funky hair.

"That's the King?" Nami asked Sanji.

"Yeah. He goes by the name Franky."

"Really? I was expecting someone…more elegant.

"Haha. Yeah I get what you mean. But they seem to love each other. So why not."

"I see. Well. He seems nice."

"He's so cool!" Chopper was drooling over him.

"He sure is!" Luffy agreed. "I want to talk to him."

"Well. The queen seems to like you so why not?" Zoro smirked.

"You think so Zoro?"

"Well ask him yourself when you get the chance."

"Alright! Everyone, please enjoy yourselves and have fun okay."

"YEAH!" The crowd cheer.

"Oh there you are." The queen approach the gang.

"Hi! Queen Robin. So is he….Is he really?"

"Haha. Yeah. That's my husband. He is a odd one for sure be quick mature and handy. Espically whenit comes to building ships."

"I see. I'm sorry if I sounded rude." Nami apologize.

"Oh no. Don't be. I get that all the time. Now are you ready to enjoy yourselves?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you."

"Now. We do have a special guest running a bit late to the party. So please welcome that person whenever you get the chance. If you like. And please wear those masked so keep your identity safe. You never know who could here."

"Sure." Sanji agreed.

"Alright. Have fun." Robin bow and quickly went to her throne. The gang put on their mask and walked in the ballroom and started to socialize with different people. Zoro had a green tuxedo with a black tie. He went directly to the drinking area and started wolfing down some beer. Luffy who as wearing a red tuxedo, black shoes, and of course his straw hat along Chopper wearing a pink cute tuxedo and adorable pink and blue hate with an X on it went to go listen to a strange yet wonderful musician with a black afro and in a shape of a skeleton. Nami went to go chat with the royal rich people, trying to gig up some information about other places, in the Grand Line. While Sanji was sitting at the table, tasting some of the food that they were sharing. Some of them were very different to what he tried, and not half bad as he was thinking of other way to try out new recipes for his own business. The cook were very grateful for the cook, since he was the one that help then have to cook in the first place. He was happy, as it was nice to visit this place again. He looked around the room, and saw many things. Beautiful women, handsome well-dressed man, amazing music, wonderful food, everything that he could ever want. He looked over to the left and saw a long nose figure with a mask on. Could that be?

"Excuse me….by any chance are you?"

"Huh? What did you say sir" The man slowly remove his mask and he was quite different from Usopp. He almost look like he was a giraffe of some kind.

"Oh, sorry sir. My mistake." Sanji bow and left the man was a bit confused.

" _Oh course. Why would he be here? I'm so stupid…."_ The cook clench his fist so hard that blood started to pour. _"It's my fault, that I didn't stop the guard for leaving. It's my fault that I didn't notice sooner. I know I should be having fun like with everyone else. But….I can't…"_ The cook look down at the floor in frustration. His expression was very hard to describe, but it almost look like he wanted to cry.

" _It's no fun. It not fun if all of us are together like this…..The reason why….The reason why I wanted to come here…..was to have fun with my friends…because I wanted to have fun with you….."_

Suddenly a call came from the King.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys on this wonderful night. But I want you guys to give this person a round of applause. You see, one of my Queen's favorite pets went missing for a few weeks along with the solider who was ridding him. Apparently they both crash landed on an island not far from here if you travel by flight of course. This person, not only help and treated the injured pair but also help fix the machine that I was hoping what return to this castle to finish my work on building ships. This person, who show kindness and compassion for these two is gracing us with his presence and was able to make it to the party today. So please give it up for SK."

Everyone look at the stairs and saw a person standing there. Sanji finally took his gaze of the floor and looked up and noticed along with everyone else. He was wearing a white tuxedo. With a cape on the back. That person was also wearing a very strange mask different from everyone else. Along with a black tall hat to hide is hair. He also had a long particular nose. Everyone was spellbound but his appear, as he was wearing something totally different from everyone else. But not in a bad way. You could probably say he looked like a phantom of some sort, or many even a hero from a fairy tale.

* * *

 **Author Note: Hey Everyone. I decided to post another chapter as I was quite excited to type this one up. i know it was kind of weird from the gang to forgot their friend but I noticed that a common thing in the series, at least part one in the anime where they would forget a certain character. So please enjoy.**


	22. SK

The special guest was cheered and applaud by the crowd. He kind of looked a bit confused or maybe amazed, maybe both. He looked around the ballroom, and then noticed a Chinese dragon flying in behind him, giving him a quick nuzzle on the cheek as if he knew this person. The guest smiled and patted him before flying to the queen, which seem attracted to this creature. The dragon flew back outside and guarded the castle along with the rider who was riding him.

The guest walked slowly down the stairs, seeming kind of nervous, but elegant at the same time. The people whistle, cheer, and even bow to him in respect. He bow back, to show his thanks. When he seem lost where to go, another masked person, walked up to him, grabbed his hand and guided him to the dinner table.

The people in the ballroom went back to enjoying themselves. But it seems that a few guest have been talking about him. The guest eaten some delicious food, with the masked person alongside him. Sanji was near the standing away from the crowd, but he couldn't stop glancing at the guest. He noticed that a few children came up to him. They held out a paper and pencil, wanting an autograph. The guest gently took them and sign it, giving it back to the children. The children jump for a joy as they even went up to hug him. The guest was taken back but gently hug them back while the masked person he was will just stood there and watch them. After the children left, the guest took noticed and tried not to bring to much attention to himself. But that was kind of hard, considering how he was brought into this place. The prince couldn't stop watching him. Seeing his expression as he was looked around in the ballroom. His manners as he took a bite of his food. His grace, what he was wearing, his mysteriousness. Why did he care so much?

He had enough of staring and decided to walk towards the dinner table.

"Hello there." The prince spoke. The guest flinch a bit.

"Oh. Hello." The guest bowed down in respect. The masked person, grabbed the guest hand and squeezed, in comfort, before leaving them be.

"Nice to meet you. My name is SK."

" Mr. Prince is what I go by. A pleasure." Sanji held out is hand. The guest looked at it before taking his hand into his, return the gesture. He also took noticed at his other hand.

"What happen there sir?" SK asked.

"Oh." Sanji looked at his other hand, which had blood on it from earlier. "Nothing much…"

"That is not nothing sir. You need to take care of yourself." SK looked around a saw a cloth nearby. Without hesitation he took the prince's hand and gently wrapped the cloth around it.

"There. Now you should be fine." The guest made a familiar grin, to the prince. But the prince couldn't figure out why.

"Thank you."

"Say….Can I ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Why are you here? I mean what brought you to this place?"

"Oh. I came here because I was invited."

"I see…"

"But…I came because I wanted to bring my friends here."

"Oh? Where are they?" He asked.

"They are here…..somewhere." Sanji didn't want to give too much information to this person. He didn't want to put his friends in any danger.

"I see."

"And you?" Sanji asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Me?"

"Well….I was invited…..to come here."

"By the Queen and King no doubt." Sanji answered his own question to the guest. He felt kind of silly to ask as he already knew the answer.

"Actually…..no…..I wasn't…." The guest started. "I came….because a dear friend invited me to go…."

"Oh? Really?" Sanji was intrigued. The guest looked away from him as he took a sip of his drink. He was very well mannered.

"And you? Are your friends having fun here?" The guest turn his gaze back towards the prince.

"It seems they are….They are enjoying themselves…..all except for one."

"One?"

"Yeah….in truth…we left him behind by accident…."

"You didn't mean to leave him behind right? I'm sure that person will understand that."

"True…..I don't think he is the type to get upset over something like this….But."

"But?"

"You see…This person may not seem like much…..but once you get to know him….he could be a very fun to be around….He hasn't had a great life….so for that reason….I wanted to bring that person here….to have some fun for a change."

"I see…..I understand." The guest agreed with a gentle smile on his face.

" _Why am I telling this stranger all this?"_ Sanji thought. _"Why would a guy like him even care?"_

"And you? Where is this person that invited you here?" Sanji looked around.

"Oh….I actually don't know. But I have a feeling….that is somewhere in this room." SK answered.

"Hello, excuse me sir." The two masked man looked up and noticed a group of ladies walking towards them.

"Yes. My beautiful ladies, what pleasure do we have with you gracing us?" SK took his cape and gently bowed down towards them. Sanji watch his grace towards them. He seem taken back by him as if he was he really was a hero in some fairy tale.

"You are SK right?" One of the ladies asked.

"Yes, you are correct, my lady. May I?"

"Oh? Sure." The lady gently raise her hand into the white glove of the guest. He slowly bend down and kiss her hand which caused the girls to blush and squeal with excitement.

"Thank you, for remembering my name, my lady."

"S-S-Sure." She blush and gently took her back.

"Ladies, I hope you have a wonderful night. So please, enjoy yourself okay." The guest made a soft smile and the girl's hearts felt like it would burst right through. They nodded as the group went on their very way.

"You are quite a ladies man aren't you?" Sanji teased.

"What? Was I?"

"You seem to have quite a few fans."

"I don't know about that. I was just being polite. That's all." The guest made a sly smile towards the prince. It seem as though he didn't believe him. It was obvious that the girl and the children were attracted to this man. So why is he so surprised by that? "And beside…" The man looked a bit sad as he looked at his glove. "If they saw me through this mask….."

"Huh?" Sanji didn't hear that last part. SK shook his head, telling him it was nothing.

Not too far, Nami and Luffy were drinking and chatting with the Queen and King. Nami looked away for a second and couldn't help but notice three familiar figure in the distance. She poke at Luffy.

"Hey….Luffy. Doesn't those three look familiar?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked into the direction that Nami was pointed and notice who she was pointing at. There were three women, who were wearing different color dress, one of green, yellow, and pink. They seem to be chatting very polite to the other guest while look at SK from a distance.

"I don't look familiar to me."

"I don't know. I feel like I met them somewhere but can't put a lid on it."

"You imagining things, Nami." Luffy took another bit of his meat.

"Maybe you right."

* * *

All of a sudden, a different kind of music started playing. The prince and SK looked around and noticed that people were dancing.

"Oh. It looks the dance is about to start." Sanji spoke, as if he forgot about it. He glance at the man next to him and decided to do things a bit different. "Shall we go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"Dance of course. You know how to don't you?"

"Uh…."

"Oh come on let's go." For some reason he felt a bit better about everything. He couldn't explain it, but he felt that somehow everything will be alright. He grabbed the guest's hand and went outside in the balcony. There didn't seem to be anyone around. The night sky was very beautiful.

"W-wait. Mr. Prince."

"I'll teach you." Sanji spoke. He didn't seem like he was taking no for an answer. He took both hands placing one on the prince shoulder, while the other on his hip.

"Wait….this is embarrassing…..especially when we are both guys." SK said being a bit out of character for him, at least to Sanji. He seem like a calm, cool, kind of hero. Maybe there's something more to him then simply just looks.

"There's no one around. Let's have some fun, okay?" Sanji quickly took the lead and started them both off with the music playing. The prince thought with the way the guest was acting, he felt that he would be a bad dancer. But in truth he was actually really good. He composer remained calm. He legs were on point. He almost like he was a natural at this as the match with each other.

"You're really good." Sanji praised him.

"Y-You are too!" SK comment back. As they both dance and listen to the wonderful music being played the guest couldn't help but hold his breath as he found the prince dazzling with the moonlight shining on him. He was in a awe as Sanji took him to the left of the balcony.

"What is it?" Sanji turn his head back at him, which caught the sniper off guard.

"O-OH! Nothing! It's just….that you look great tonight." SK couldn't help but feel the burn on his cheek as he admitted something that he would usually keep to himself. The man, or stranger was wearing a Blue striped tuxedo along with a very fancy blue mask. He also had a fancy blue hat along with a black feather at the very top. He was very stylish. Even though the guest thought it was weird to comment on man's style, especially if he barely knows him, and they were both man if anything else. However he felt that the prince needed to know that.

"Really?" Sanji breathed. He was quite flustered but his comment. When girls usually comment on his good likes, he always felt so full of himself, as he already knew that he was good looking, not to brag in any way. In fact he already got a few comments like that while he was dancing with Nami and some of the ladies but it didn't affect him so much as this boy has. So why does this man that was standing beside him effecting him so much?

SK didn't look but nodded slowly to answer his question, while making at tight squeeze on their hands. The truth of the matter was, that the guest felt very comfortable being with this man. Though they didn't talk to much, he felt that they been together for awhile.

"T-Thank you." Mr. Prince mumbled. But he felt like he should have return the favor somehow.

"Y-You!" He quacked. "Look good out there too!" The guest turn his head and gaze lightly back at him. The wind blew by him and for some reason, SK felt radiant in the eyes of the cook, as he saw an unusual unreadable expression from him. It was like his comment took his breath away. He didn't say anything for a moment, just continuing to gaze at the cook.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Prince!" Sanji looked at his face and saw the boy made a big, giant wide smile as he closed his eyes and thank him for his comment.

"Haha." Sanji laugh. The guest couldn't help but be curious by his laughter.

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing….." Sanji gave SK's hand a light squeeze as he started to take the lead and dancing again as they heard that a different song being played.

"Honestly it's not just nothing. Please...If I may. Tell me what your thinking?" SK asked with soft voice. Sanji didn't think it would be that curious to know. He looked into the eyes of the guest it see a gentle soft expression behind the mask. He felt it was okay to tell him what was going on behind his mind. "It's just….before….i was feeling so down about my friend not being here. And I still do….But being with you…..I don't know….It makes me feel better all of sudden…."

"Oh? Really?" The guest tilted his head in wonder. "I can't really say I've done anything Mr. Prince."

"I don't really know why…It feels like…..we met somewhere before." Sanji made a gentle smile.

"Strange….I feel…..I feel that exact way." SK smiled back at him as they continue to dance through the night at the party.

Suddenly, fireworks started to shoot off in the sky. Both the prince, and the guest looked up into the sky. They heard a the countdown to midnight as this was the night of Queen Robin and King Franky's wedding anniversary party.

"This is so beautiful." The guest spoke.

"It is." Sanji turn his head to look at him and saw something complete different. Usopp was right next to him. He was in regular clothes with a yellow sweater and jeans.

"Usopp?"

"Hmmm?" The long nose friend look back at him with a gentle smile. "What is it Sanji-kun?"

"Wait. You can't be here. I mean….How did you?"

"I was here….because you wanted me to be here Sanji-kun…."

" _I see…..This must be a dream of some kind…..If that's the case. Then…"_

"Mr. Prince?" The guest looked him, and noticed that he was giving him a strange gaze. Almost as if he was looking at someone else.

The prince gently, took a hold of the guest's cheeks, giving him a gentle gaze. The guest, didn't really know what to do, as he was quite embarrass by the prince's action.

"W-what are you…..?" He began to ask but was cut off shortly as the prince move closer to his face.

" _I don't know why….I don't why I'm like this…Whenever it comes to this boy….I thought I hated guys...But if this is boy….that's in front of me…..then…I want to do this….."_

Suddenly…..the guest couldn't breathe. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the prince, which had his eyes close. The taste of his lips was causing his face to burn with heat as he couldn't help but close his very own eyes and took ahold of the prince's hands, which were still holding his face. He couldn't make sense of what was going on. He mind was in a cluster. He didn't know what was going on.

As their lips parted, Sanji and the guest open their eyes slow. Sanji seem like he was still in a daze, which the guest was spellbound by the prince's very own eyes. They both were breathing very hard, as they didn't know to expect from the other.

"Mr. Prince?" He spoke not really knowing what to say.

"I…." Sanji began. His mind was driving him crazy. He was still in a daze as the boy he thought was still with him. "I think…..I'm in love with you…"

"Huh?" The guest was very confused by his words.

A second later, Sanji got in mind back on track and realize the situation that he brought with him.

"!" He was shocked, embarrassed, and confused at what he just said. He turn around and left the guest hanging.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now!" Sanji ran away from the balcony, and went outside the ballroom as far away as he can.

"Usopp!" A call came behind the guest. The guest didn't look back, but he knew who it was .

"Mew!" another voice called. It was Nia and Kouko who was wearing cute white dress and a white tie. They were wearing small masks as well as they flew down to their friend.

"This place is so huge! Where you able to find San….." Kouko stopped as she gaze at the guest was known to be SK was Usopp. His face was red, his mind was someone where, his heart…was beating so face. It looked like he wanted to chase someone but was holding back.

Somewhere else, the prince finally stopped running. He went back to the guest room, outside to where a beautiful fountain and flowers were still in full bloom. He kneel down and curled himself up in the grass.

" _What…..did I just do…? I don't like men. I only love women. Beautiful girls….So why did I?"_ His face was burning red with shame and embarrassment along with confusion. _"Why did I kiss SK? Why did I think he was Usopp? .. ! Seriously! No! Why did I say I love Usopp? I don't love him or anything…..Do I? What is wrong with me?"_

The prince who saw fireworks continue to be shot into the night was lost in thought. He lay in the grass long into the night with a thousand thoughts going through his mind that night.

" _I hate this…What do I feel…? How do I feel…..about him…..About Usopp?"_

* * *

 **Author Note: So here we are. I actually decided to change this are quite a bit. Usopp actually suppose to join with the gang and have a fun night. The confession is still in this arc but as you can see it was changed quite a bit. They were originally going to holding hands and looking up into the sky, but i decided to take this route. I felt it was more special to have Usopp make it to the castle on his own rather then just coming along for the ride. This story still has quite a bit to go before the end of the series. I hope you can sit back and enjoy the ride. Thank you for all the support and comments. I see that a lot of readers like Usopp's outfit and someone every request to draw him. I tried my best to not make him to out of character but I wanted to show him more of what he did during those two weeks. You may do as you please my reader. I'm just happy that readers are enjoying this book. I written quite a bit in this story, however there are still holes that need to be file. So I hope you can stay with me until the very end. :D**


	23. Please Don't Tell Anybody

After the party, the gang came back to the guest room, and found that the chef was already asleep. They seem to have fun, even though their friend wasn't there with them. They decided that is was late and hit the sack as the prince, but little did they know that something was up with him as he couldn't sleep at all. He clutch his heart, question what happen that night.

Finally, Zoro was able to get ahold of Ai and the maids. He explain the situation on what happen and they were very understanding. The pretty much guess what happen and understood as she said everything was fine.

* * *

A few days back.

"Are you sure you want to leave, long nose?" Franky asked. They were at the the shore of the kingdom, along with the Chinese dragon, Robin and the rider. The mysterious guest, who was behind the mask along with the three maids and his two little friends, Kouko and Nia were beside him.

"Yes. I really enjoy the party though." Usopp made a grin. "Thank you so much for having me there."

"But don't you want to say hello to your friends? I know they would be happy to see you." The queen asked.

"Nah." Usopp rubbed the back of his head. "I will see them when they return."

"I see." Robin couldn't argue with this boy. She could tell he wants to stay but something was telling him that he must leave. She walked to the guest and gave him a hug. "Please. Come visit us again." She smile as the boy made a daze at her. Truth to be told, he felt this feeling before. It felt, motherly for some reason as he stood there and allowed her to embrace him.

"You take care." Franky smirk as he held out a cola in his hand. "Thanks again."

"I will." Usopp grinned.

"Take him home safely, alright." Robin let go of the sniper and looked at the Chinese dragon who looked like it was made from a drawing.

"This dragon is beautiful by the way." Chi spoke.

"A friend gave him to me. He was very adorable." Robin answer.

The dragon made a cute noise and the maids gave him a big hug as he took off into the sky.

"Thank you! Queen and King! I will return someday. I promise."

"You better!" Franky waved as Robin smiled in the sky to the gang as they left them and return back home.

* * *

The gang decided to stay for a few more days to learn about the kingdom. The gang seem to being enjoying themselves. The cook however has already seen this kingdom on this island. The people knew him very well as he cook for them on this land before. But seeing the others join in on the fun instead of being back home was something of an adventure. At least to their captain Luffy.

When it was time to return home, the queen gave Sanji a little something.

"Here."

"What's this my queen?" Sanji looked in the bag and noticed an outfit that he remember.

"Wait. Aren't these?" And a touch on the prince's lips we stop as the queen reach out to shush him.

"Shh. I feel like these should be in your care." Robin smiled. Sanji was confused as he didn't understand why this outfit should go to him. He only got to know him for one night so why?

"Trust me. In due time you will understand." Robin remove her fingers and bowed down to him.

"Robin!" A voice called. Nami ran up and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for everything. It was great."

"Yeah. Thank you for inviting us."

"YEAH!" Shouted their captain of the gang. "You guys were awesome!"

"Thanks." Chopper hopped on Zoro's shoulder. "It was fun."

"Come back next time." The musician came up to them. Luffy waved to him as he had a lot of fun with the skeleton. "You gotta join my crew, Brooke next time! You're so cool!"

"I'm honored but I shall stay here where I belong."

"Aw. Dang. I'm not giving up though!"

"I see." The skeleton, drink some milk and made a big laugh "We shall see."

"Come on, it time to go." Zoro spoke heading on their bird friend who take them there the first time, along with the same rider.

"Thanks for everything, my queen." Sanji bowed.

"Haha, no problem. No go, return home."

"Hai!" Sanji couldn't help but smile as the he was the last one to hop on the ride and the gang waved to the kingdom as they left and return home.

* * *

When the gang came back home on the island, the immediately went to their friend and gave him all the attention that he deserved, as they felt very sorry for leaving their important friend behind. They even brought him new clothes and gifts from their trip to make up for it and shared a little party at home. Their friend, seem very calm about the whole thing as he forgave them, and was happy that they were back home. Sanji was surprise that Usopp seem alright about the whole thing, considering that he very excited to go. Maybe he didn't really want to go after all? What was going on with the sniper's mind? Usopp didn't tell them about the party and the events that happen there along with the maids and his friends. Truth to be told, Usopp didn't know how he felt about the whole thing. When he return whole, the maids along with the squirrel and dwarf noticed that he was acting differently. He seem lost in thought most of the time, sighing a lot, not paying attention what going on to what was around him. And when they tried to bring the party up, he would get embarrass and tell them nothing that happen. They didn't know why Usopp wanted to keep it a secret from his friends or the fact that he didn't try to find them at the party. They wonder what happen that night. But they felt they better just leave it be. Sanji even noticed that Usopp wasn't hanging around him as much as he used too. Maybe he was upset about the whole being left behind after all? Could he be avoid him?

* * *

"Hey Chi," Sanji called to his maid as they both were cleaning up in the kitchen after dinner.

"Yes, Sanji-sama." She answered. It was hitting night time, and the cook was looking for someone.

"Have you seen Usopp?"

"He out in the backyard I think." Chi spoke.

"Thanks."

"Sanji-sama."

"Yes?"

"Usopp…been acting strange. I'm hoping is alright."

"Strange?"

"Don't worry. I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you." She bowed to him as she walked into the kitchen.

The sniper was out in the backyard with his friend Kouko on his shoulder. He was on the swing, moving back and forth, being lost in thought.

"Are you okay, Usopp? You've been acting strange since the party." She asked, the sniper didn't reply.

"Usopp?" A voice called from behind him. He flinch as he turned around and noticed that the cook was there.

"Sanji!" Kouko cheered for the prince.

"Hey Kouko."

"S-S-Sanji?" The blonde stare and wonder why he was so nervous about.

"What's wrong? Chi told me that you would be out here."

"N-Nothing is wrong. I-I-I fine." Usopp looked into another direction.

Sanji sigh. "You wanna come in my room?"

"What do y-you mean?" The sniper was worried.

"I'm not going to eat you or anything. Let's talk somewhere private." Sanji started to walk back into the house up the stairs. Usopp stared for a second, before finally deciding to follow him into Sanji's room. When they arrived, Sanji sat down on his bed, took a smoke and glance at the sniper.

"Everything alright? Chi is very worried about you."

"Chi worried…about me?" He finch in nervousness.

 _"Seriously? What is wrong with him?"_

"Why don't you sit next to me?" Usopp turned around and saw the blonde patting the spot next to him. "I want to ask you something."

"O-okay…" Usopp finally turned around carrying Kouko into his pocket. He slowly sat down on the bed next to him. Sanji was looking at his clothes, which he hasn't seen him wear before. He was wearing a yellow sweater with an iguana in the center, along with black fancy pants.

"Nice clothes you got there."

"T-Thanks. It was a present from a certain someone."

"Really? From who?"

"It's a secret." Usopp put his fingers to his lips and smiled.

"Say…I got something I want to ask you."

"So do I." They both became a bit nervous what they wanted too.

"Have you eve-"They both spoke at the same time, before stopping again. They both looked down away from each other. Things were getting awkward now.

"Have you ever been in love before?" the duck spoke one again.

"Eh?!" Usopp was so confused by that question. He moved back a bit to see if something was wrong with the prince again.

"Sanji-kun. Are you okay?"

"Shut up, and answer the question, idiot."

"T-That's what I wanted to ask you!" He exclaimed. "Shouldn't that be my line?" Usopp asked. "I-I mean, you love women Sanji-kun. You're a prince for crying out loud. I should be asking you that question!"

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean I was in love." Sanji answer. "I'm attracted to women, sure but that doesn't mean I was in love before. "

"You liar! You love Nami!" Usopp barked back.

"Uh…."

"See? You gotta have more experience in love then I do."

"Your right…" The blonde answer back.

"Your right, Usopp. I did love Nami-swan. In fact I still love her."

"I knew it!" Usopp rolled his eyes and flopped his arms to his hips thinking why would the prince lie.

"But it's different. I love her. But it more as a family as you do. I know what I felt for her is different. She supports and loves me too."

"That's...true." Usopp admitted. He knew Nami and Sanji had a very special relationship. Heck she is the reason why Usopp is safe in the first place.

"However, I want to ask you, though. I want to hear your answer, Usopp. I want to hear your thoughts about this."

"Sanji…" Usopp looked up into the cook's and saw nothing but sincere honesty. He really did mean what he said.

"I!" He blush a bit before he continued. "I-I don't know…I don't know what it feels like to be in love…" He admitted. "That's why….I wanted to ask you, Sanji-kun."

"Well, what does falling in love mean to you?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know. I'm not experience in those kinds of things." The boy spoke as he down, in thought.

"But…I think when….when you fall in love, how does that person make you feel?"

"Feel?"

"Yeah. Do you like being around that person more than anybody else? Does your heart beat faster whenever you're with this person? Do you love this person so much that you're even willing to die for them? Can you even want to do something like that?

"I mean. I'm no expert when it comes to love. But I think if that person can make you happier than anybody else….I think that's enough."

"And would about you?" Sanji press on.

"Me?" Usopp probed.

"What would you do if someone might be in love with you?"

"EH?!" The sniper yelled. Sanji could see that he was flush with red. He stare as he never seen him act this way from his usual shyness. That got him curious.

"W-W-w-what!? Love?! W-Why would you think that?"

"I mean it just a question. Why? Did someone confess to you or something?"

"…." Silence came from the sniper.

" _What? Is he serious?"_

"Did someone really tell you that they loved you, longnose?" Sanji was curious. Was the sniper popular with the ladies or what? What happen when he was away?

"I-I can't say…." The sniper mumbled. "I can't imagine someone loving me in that way."

"But if someone DID wanted you. What would you do?"

"I don't think that will ever come to life, for someone like me….Sanji-kun. But if they did I would be really….." The boy looked up before giving his answer to the cook.

"Really happy, that they even felt that way about me." He made a gentle smile towards the cook.

"Would you mind what gender it was? What if a man said they loved you? Would you hate that?"

"A man?" Usopp thought about it for a second.

"I wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't?"

"Nope." He made a gentle smile. "Doesn't matter to me." He looked down and clutch his chest, before look up back the prince.

"Gender doesn't matter to me. Man or women. If that person love me for who I was, I would be the luckiest person in the world."

"I see…I see!" Sanji sounded a bit happy to hear that.

"Oh. I also have one more question for you, long nose."

"What is it?" He seem kind of worried what he was going to ask him this time. Why is acting so strange lately.

"Now I hope, I don't cross the line too far on this. I know this is very personal to you but I hope we gotten pretty far where we can trust each other."

"O-Okay. Tell me, already."

"Back then when you told me about your mother, you spoke something weird like not doing this whole thing for nothing. Why do you think that?"

"O-oh! I-It's just….I-" Sanji could tell that the boy was starting to react how he did last time when he broke down and started freaking out.

"Usopp? Calm down. I only want to know, because I am your friend. If you feel your not ready to talk about then it's okay. I just want to let you know that you not alone anymore."

Usopp looked at him with a sad expression. "It's not that, I don't trust you….It's just…" He froze for a moment before continuing on. "I don't want to think that I didn't save her. That I didn't save my mother…." He finally said.

"Huh? Why do you think that? You sign the contract and work all these years to save her didn't you?"

"That's true…..That's true….But…..a guard at the brothel told me, that I was working for nothing…..That what I did…was sign my life away for nothing…." He broke down as he cover his ears in terror. "That man….he told me that all they gave my mother was an antidote that contain nothing but water and sugar. The doctor didn't actually have the cure to save her….That she died….while I was here. Working all these years…for a water and sugar…."

Sanji could tell that this wasn't the same as the first time he broke down, as he was sitting with him when he told him what happen with him mother. He can see that he was definitely getting stronger, but he was still hurting inside. Kouko stare up at him with a sad look on her face.

"Usopp." She spoke.

"I refuse! I refuse to believe it! I refuse to believe that I did all this for nothing! I-!" Usopp was cut off. He felt an arm, reach out, grasping his shoulders, bringing him into the prince's chest. The sniper's eyes widen in shock by Sanji's action.

"Sa-Sa-Sanji-"

"I'm sorry." the blonde whisper in the boy's ear. "I'm sorry for asking you about this."

"No….Don't apologize….Please…..Don't apologize….Sanji." Usopp spoke, trying his hardest not to sound weak.

"Cry." The blonde whispered.

"Huh?"

"It's okay….To cry you know." Sanji didn't look at the boy as he looked ahead out the window, at the swing Usopp was on, just a moment ago.

"Don't say that." Usopp whelped. "Please. Don't say that Sanji…." Sanji started to hear the boy's hiccups as he refuse to cry. "I can't do this. I'm doing this…. For my mother. If I show these emotions, that would be proving them right…..I have to be strong for her. My mother…."

Suddenly, the sniper felt another tight squeeze.

"Why do you think that?" The prince gently rested his face on the sniper's head. "Why do you feel that you need to keep everything to yourself, longnose?" he whisper in his ear. "You not alone. If you need to cry, just cry already!"

"Sa…Sanji…." The snipers called his name as his eyes started to water, as he slowly but surely reach out and embrace him.

"Please….Sanji…for me…..please…that I'm that this kind of person. That I'm like this…." The prince felt tear drops hitting his neck. "Please…don't tell anybody….Please…." The boy moved closer to the cook neck to hide his shameful face. The prince could feel, the boy's tremble embrace growing tighter as he was trying to hold back his tears once again. The prince stood hearing his boy's sounds as his heart was telling him something important. His heart was aching hearing the boy's emotions that he kept to himself all this time. He even wondered if the stupid samurai seen this side of him before.

"I won't tell anyone!" His teeth clench as if he felt useless to do anything. But all he could say was this. "I promise….We will go back to your village and check on your mother. I can't say for sure what we will find, but I believe that your mother is strong, just like her son. So don't give up, okay?"

The boy, cried even more, as he tried his best to hold back his tears, but it impossible. He nodded, by the blonde's words and cried, silently. The cook stay with him for quite a while, just holding him in his arms. It wasn't romantic. It was even strange that it was between men, however that didn't matter to either of them. They felt comfort, they felt safe. In each other arms.

"Can….I sleep with you?" The sharpshooter whisper, still crying. He felt that it was pushing it too far, asking him such a thing. First because he was a guest, he should be sleeping in his own bed. Second, the cook was a womanizer. But for some reason, he wanted to stay with him.

"Just once…I'll stay with you until you can stop crying." He breathed. Usopp's eyes widen before closing it again and with impulse hug him tighter. He felt that since the cook was so thin, that he might break in two. But the cook didn't do anything. He didn't push him away. He allowed him to do what he wanted, as he patted his afro. He got up and changed his clothes into pajamas as the sniper went in his own room real quick to change his own clothes. When he was done, he went slowly back into the prince's room. His eye was still red from the tears. He felt nervous yet, he didn't mind at the same time. He noticed that there was another bed next to the prince's bed.

"You ready?" Sanji asked as he held his hand out to Usopp, giving him his bed.

"Wait? What about you?"

"I'm sleep on the floor. I got the mattress out." He pointed out to the floor. It was filled with air.

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Just do it, long nose. I'll be fine." Sanji grabbed the boy hand and brought him to the bed, pushing him on it. He then return to bed below his and tuck himself in.

"Goodnight, long nose." Sanji turned to his left and turn off the little lamp that was beside him.

"Goodnight."

After a few seconds in the dark, the sniper spoke.

"Hey….Sanji-kun."

"What?"

"I can't sleep with the night light on." He admitted.

"Well I can't sleep unless it pitch dark!" The cook was sounding annoyed.

"B-But there'll be ghost." The sniper whined.

"…" He had it. He got up and pulled out a night light from his dresser. "…I swear." He put in the plug and a little light shine on. Usopp stared and noticed a little duck on it. It was so cute. He wonder where he got it from.

"I'm sorry….Goodnight." Usopp and the cook went back to sleep and heard nothing but silence.

"Hey…" The sniper spoke again.

"What now!?" The cook was really annoyed now.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Why are you asking me?!"

"Perhaps…it's better if you switch places with me." Usopp asked in concern.

"For freaking sakes, go to sleep!" Sanji yelled.

"O-okay…" Usopp didn't want to bother Sanji. He finally rolled over and went to sleep.

" _Finally."_ Sanji thought as he rolled to the left side of the bed. But for some reason, he just couldn't sleep. Even with the sniper being sleep, why could he sleep? In his heart, felt like something was missing.

Then, he heard a voice.

"Mom…." He whined. Sanji could hear him talking in his sleep. He heard, the restlessness in the sheet above him. "Mom…." He called again. Sanji open his eyes and looked up and noticed that he was having a nightmare. It was a bit dark, but he could see that the boy was in trembling. Maybe from being separated from his mother. That face, however gave the cook, a sad look, as he felt like there was nothing he do for him.

" _You are such a pest."_

He sighed as he got up and started to move into the sheets. The sniper didn't noticed, but continued shaking. When he felt soft, and gentle hands, it calm him down a bit. For some reason, when he felt something warm, he reach out and embrace it. The cook was a bit surprise as he saw a small smile on the younger boy's face. A moment ago he was having a nightmare, now he was like this.

" _You really are a pest."_ Sanji yawned a bit, before hugging the little boy back as he was falling sleep. Being next to him like this, was making him, feel strange. He was all nervous, not really knowing what do about his feelings for this person. But now, everything feels….different somehow. Just being with this boy, he felt like he could take on anything, or everything felt right at home. He didn't know how long this would last but hopefully for a while. He gently grabbed the covers and brought it towards them before snuggling up together into the night.

" _But…I don't mind."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. Thanks again for the comments. It's surprising my birthday today. Dec 27. And I wanted to get this chapter out for you. I'm getting old. LOL. They two are getting close are they? Maybe? Anyway please enjoy my readers. Thank you.**


	24. Sketchbook

Sanji and Usopp stayed with each other that night. In their sleep, they might not realize it, but they felt something heartwarming about it as they held each other in each other arms.

Usopp, the first one to wake up, opened his eyes to notice that the cook was right beside him.

"What? Where Am I? How did I get here in Sanji's bed?" He thought.

"mmm." He heard the prince made a small sound, moving just a tiny bit, causing the marksman to calm down a bit. He slowly gather his memories and remember what happen last night.

 _"That's right. I was crying and I wanted to stay with Sanji-kun….But how did he get into my bed? Or not my bed! His bed?"_ He glance at the prince's sleeping face and can't help but find it, kind of adorable.

 _"This…..feels….really nice."_

"Mmmm." The sniper felt strong arms wrapping around him. He saw a gentle smile on the blonde's face.

 _"He's must be having a nice dream."_ Usopp giggled at him.

"U-Usopp…"

 _"Wha?"_ The boy didn't know if he heard that correctly. _"Did he just…"_ He boy felt warm arm tugging against him short as the saw the prince sleeping soundless.

 _"Is he dreaming about me?_ " He didn't know the answer, but felt his heart beating. He didn't know what to do, but he yawn as he slowly went back to sleep with the prince.

A few hours later the boy woke again and noticed the prince was missing.

"Sanji-kun?" He rubbed his eyes once more as he got out of bed and change his clothes. He was greeted by Kouko who was outside Sanji's window and came along with him as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Sanji-kun?"

"Hey." He was greeted by the blond. He was cooking breakfast along with Chi.

"Good morning Usopp." Chi smiled at her friend.

"You cooking breakfast? Don't you usually go to work by now?"

"Yeah…." Sanji trailed off.

"He decided to skip work today." Chi giggled as she was giving her friend a plate of pancakes. "Because he worried about a certain someone."

"Shush, Chi! Don't tell him that!" Sanji scolded. Chi chuckled again as she apologized lamely. The two glance at each other and blush a bit before turning their face once more. Chi felt the atmosphere and decided to get change, as her and Usopp had plans later today. Ai and Mo where cleaning up the house.

When things began to feel awkward, Sanji spoke up.

"H-How are you t-today?" He mumbled.

"Me?"

"Who else would I be talking too, idiot."

" are you asking?" He smirked.

"Cause….you were…." Sanji started, trying to not hurt his feelings.

 _"Oh. That's right. I was crying."_ Usopp remember what happen last night.

"I'm perfectly fine! You are very kind, Sanji-kun! Thank you so much!" Sanji blinked a second, being taken back by his expression. His face became redder as he turn around and finish cooking. Usopp took noticed but didn't say anything, as he and Kouko just ate their breakfast.

"Mmm! This is so good! You are amazing, Sanji-kun!" Usopp licked his lips and took another bite.

"You are a wonderful cook!" Kouko praise. The two saw smoke coming from the prince face and smiled at each other.

"S-Shut up…." Sanji stuttered.

"But we mean it. You make the best food, Sanji-kun!"

"Mmmm." The Sanji gulped. He didn't answer but finish his cooking and wash the dishes.

* * *

When they were finish, Usopp himself got ready and went out. Sanji unaware of where they went was too lost in thought on his feelings for the sniper. Nia slipped in through the window to hang out with the gang. Nia really enjoy being with Sanji as he fix her up some roasted acorns. He didn't mind having her around as she helped him clean up on the kitchen. She even brought him some new spices that he never seen before. He was happy for he can experiment on his recipes for not only his store but for the gang.

"I wonder where Usopp went. Did he go out?"

"Mew?"

"You wanna see him too, huh, Nia."

"Mew! Mew!"

"Haha. Maybe he's in the room. Let's go check on him and Kouko." Sanji walked up stairs with his little friends and approach the guest room.

When Sanji knock on the door. He heard no response.

"Usopp are you in here?" Sanji opened the door and saw nobody in site. He step in and looked around in his room.

Then he came across something underneath the bed. It was a big yellow book. He lifted it on his lap with Nia glancing down at it. It see, to be a little beat up but he could tell that it was well taken care of. He looked around again real quick to see if people were around or there might a chance that one could slip in. When they didn't hear a sound he decided to open it.

There was a site to behold. He saw that the first page was draw in crayon; scribbles of left to right all over on the front page. He touch the page and could be feel that this was draw many years ago as it was drawn by the hands of a child. In fact it was a big surprise that the long nose already could draw so well at his age. It was a drawing of what seem to be a boy holding his hands with his mother and his father with a little smile on his their faces with they were standing outside a house made for just the three of them. Sanji couldn't help but smile as Nia nuzzle against his cheek as they stared down at the drawing. On the left side of book and noticed some beautiful writing on it. Sanji knew better than anyone that this was written by a women no doubt. It was pretty old as some of the letter has faded away but Sanji could still read what it said.

'To our little brave warrior of the sea. No matter where you are, we will always love you. From your mother, Banchina and your father Yasopp.'

Sanji could feel tears coming from his squirrel friend as she was crying.

"Mewwwww! Mew! Mew!" The squirrel cried.

"Aww…Nia…It's alright." Nia could feel a pat on her head. Nia looked at the cook and noticed that he had a tear in his eye as well. She move closer and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Oh! Why am I crying?" Sanji didn't seem to realize that he was even crying in the first place as he gently rub his tears away. He was so lost in thought, thinking about the sniper as he held on to this book for so long, and kept it safe for some long. Doflamingo's henchman could have thrown it away or tore this object to piece compared to how the boy was treated all these years in the Brothel. It quite admirable that he kept it in such god shape for so long.

Sanji finally calm down and continue to turn the page which the next one was different. It was four kids playing together. Three boys and one girl from what it looks like was playing tag. The chef could tell right away that it was indeed Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp in the picture. He glance at the bottom which read 'I finally met so good friends on this island, mom. But sadly they were only on vacation and they had to return home. I really liked playing with them. One of them named Zoro, promise that we will see each other again. And if not we will always be friends forever. I hope I get to see them again, dad.'

The chef turn the page once more and discover more things about the long nose boy. He read about what happen during his mother's illness and how he sign the contact to help his mother. How Usopp was beaten, bully, and sexually harass by many of Doflamingo henchman in the Brothel. However along with the bad, there were many good pictures and entry to read about. Like how Usopp help a man get his shop back by inventing new things that engaged people's interest. How Usopp gave a homeless family some of his share of food when they were starving to death. How he help the dwarves escape from the mighty clutches of Doflamingo and reunited with Zoro again. Heck there was even an entry with Nia where he used his sniper ability to shoot down a hawk trying to eat her. He stared at her and she responded with a cheerful cry as she looked down hat his drawing of her. It was very detail and very cute as the prince watch Nia admiring his artist skills. He chuckled at her reaction.

The chef continued to read and look at all the drawing that the armadillo has drawn throughout the years of his life. He enjoy looking at his pictures and reading his adventures.

Then he noticed that he was coming to an end as a blank page come up. He groan in sadness as if he didn't want the story to end. He seem like a child wanting his mother to read more to him as she would stop near half of the story for it was time for bed. He skim through the back to see if there was more page to be seen, but sadly it didn't seem to be the case.

"Mew." Nia poked at his nose.

"Hmmm? What is it Nia?"

Nia pointed back at the book. Sanji watch the squirrel touch at the bottom of the book. He stared and noticed there was writing at the bottom on a folded page. It was a hidden page as if this was a the only folded.

'This guy…. Name Sanji suddenly came into my room and rescue me. Can you believe that mom?' Sanji noticed that there was more writing in the back of the page.

'Apparently Zoro and Nami along with this guy had advise a plan to get me out of this place. Do I right to leave? Was it the right things to do? I have to pay for your medical bills, mom.'

" _Don't you see you were set up, stupid? You were never going to be free if I and Luffy didn't step in to save you."_ Sanji couldn't help but want to kick that idiot sometimes. But he continue to read.

'This guy seems to be handsome especially according to Nami, however he can be pretty scary and a womanizer. He falls head over heels with almost every girl he see.'

Nia could see the irritation pop up from his head as he read the piece of the page.

'He lives with three maids in this giant house! They all seem to care very much for him. I wonder what he is like underneath it all" Sanji's eyes blink in response to those words.

'Hey mom. Listen! I finally got the cook Sanji to open to me! Or maybe it was the other way around? Ha! ha I don't know. And get this, he actually is a prince from a far island and his last name is Vinsmoke. He doesn't seem to like his father at all, as I don't really remember my own father. He has siblings that seem distance from him as they live with his father. They apparently don't get along very much. I wonder why? I never got a chance to have a brother or sister so I don't know. Not that I'm complaining. But I know one thing for certain, that I enjoy hearing from him was the way he talk about his mother. Sora.'

"My mother?" Sanji thought. He didn't think it was out of the ordinary when talking to the artist.

'You should have seen it mom. It may have been just me but he really love talking about her. His face changed so much which was quite a surprise to me. It felt like that we finally had something to relate to as I love you, mom more than anything. I hope you're okay mom.'

'Mom, can you believe it! I was invited to go to Queen Nico Robin and King Franky's anniversary party. Well, actually Sanji got the invite but he allow me to come with him so it's all the same right? Hahahaha. Anyhow, I was a bit nervous and felt that I have the right to go, for it wasn't my place to be. I mean, look at me. I'm nothing but a liar, who tells stories, and working at a Brothel, with nothing admirable or respectable to go by. But Sanji till invited me to go. But I couldn't accept that! I wanted to do better not just for me, but for Sanji was well. So I trained hard to be worthy of someone that could tend the anniversary.'

" _He trained….to go to the party?"_ Sanji didn't really take noticed all the time he didn't want anyone to come into his room. Sometimes even the maid were with him for hours on end, and they wouldn't tell him what they were up too. They just told the prince that it would be a surpise someday. Did he really prepare himself those two weeks….to be a better person at the party? Sanji continued to read the hidden pages of his friend's precious book.

'Mom….remember that party that I was invited too? Why I missed my one and only ride to get there. I took too long to get ready, and my friends…left me behind on accident…Don't worry mom. I know that my friends, didn't mean to leave me behind…I know….they didn't….'

Sanji felt the paper and could see that this page had water drops on it. He looked at Nia with a sad expression, indicating that this wet now dry were the artist's tears. He tried to imagine, the scene, and being left behind it. Even though the boy, told the chef that he was fine. Even though he told him that it didn't bother him one bit. Sanji grew to know that the boy keeps a lot things in his heart. He wonder throughout all the years of the sniper's life, how many tears were shed. How many time he cried and let no one see his tears. He many times did he cry alone. He wonder if he should keep reading or not, but in his heart, it was telling him to continue. To learn more about the man name Usopp.

'Mom! Can you believe this? I never seen this ever in the grand line but apparently they do exist. A Chinese Dragon!"

"Chinese Dragon?" Sanji had a very little memory about this dragon somewhere before. He flip the page.

'The dragon was so huge and amazing. But it was hurt, along with the rider that was riding. They got lost, looking for a certain treasure to return and got damage in the weather. I may not be as handy as Chopper, or very handy at fixing things. But I wanted to help them. I wanted to save them. It wasn't much but the two were very grateful to someone like me, and insisted on taking me to the party to show how thankful they were. I already missed my ride so this time, I agreed to go. They told me it was in a day and they promise to return to back safe and sound.'

" _Party? Usopp went to a party while we were away?"_ Sanji was confused. When did he had time to go to a party? When? Usopp never told a word about it. Things were getting more suspicious and continued to read.

'Mom. Guess what? It turns out that the party I was invited to was the same party that Sanji and the others went to! I was filled with happiness that I was able to still go. The King was filled with graduitte that he personally invite me to go. The maid also were able to come along. Their castle was so huge. So beautiful. The whole Island and the people were a joy to be around. I couldn't wait to see my friends at the party.'

" _Wait? Usopp? He was there_?"

'The king let me have whatever clothes I wanted for the event. The king was very different from what I expected but he was very cool none the less. He build ship and he was fun to be around. The maids pick through own outfits and came with me, to make sure I had someone to depend on. Chi especially who helped me every day to be respected the party. She is a wonderful friend. We were a bit late though. I hope that was alright.'

" _Late?"_

'The ballroom was a dream coming to reality mom. I wish you were with me. The hand lights, beautiful people, food, everything you could dream it. And I was the guest. I couldn't find my friends though….But…l., it seems people were staring at me. Maybe it was the outfit. I was trying to fit in…..and I maybe stand out too much….Children wanting my autograph and there were beautiful women wanting to talk to me. It was very strange indeed.'

" _Children? Ladies? Standing out?"_ Sanji couldn't only remember one person standing out from the crowd of people that attended the party.

" _No way. No freaking way!"_

'There was one particular man that I noticed. He came up to me, wearing a blue tuxedo and a hat one with a black feather in the back. Everyone was wearing masks so I couldn't get a clear look at his face. He was a sight to look at. Very handsome from a women stand point. He seem like he was depressed about his friend not being able to intend the party. I wonder if royalty would be that concern over something like that. He seem like very a good person. We seem to understand each other from some stand point. I tried to be very polite as possible as Chi taught me too. I hope I was offending him in some way.'

'The masked man took me to the balcony, wanting to dance with me for some reason. I couldn't figure out why mom. We were both guys, and I was only a boy from the East Blue, while….he was freaking beautiful! It felt like I didn't belong here, in their world….And yet…..I had fun! Is that wrong of me to say I was happy. And On top of all that…..that man….."

Sanji could see eraser marks on the last paragraph. It was clear that the boy didn't want to write this down, or was to embarrassed to leave it in the book. It was very hard, but the cook manage to read the rest of it.

'Kissed me! It was strange, weird, and crazy at the same time. The man, looked like he either mistaken me for someone else, or was lost in thought as he kissed me. I called to him, but…..he ran away from me….And I didn't do anything about it. I didn't get his name, as I choose not to stay in that beautiful kingdom any longer. I was afraid….what I would say to him, if we met again. I don't know what to do about it. My heart is hurting…..mom…..mom…..I want to see you. I miss you so much.'

" _He really is….Son of a bitch…."_

Sanji froze, as he thinking about everything that happen that night at the party. The boy's reason for coming to the party, the reason why Robin gave him that outfit. Why he was seeing the boy he knew as Usopp through him. Why everything felt so right being beside him. Why he was acting strange when he return back home. His expression, his words, everything, was coming together.

The duck's heart started to beat. He took a moment to look down at his chest, before closing his eyes and squeezing it tightly as he was lost in thought. He breathe slowly with a took a moment to listen to his heart.

" _SK. SK. SK. SK….."_ He thought if that name over and over again. _"Freaking Usopp…..That freaking boy Usopp."_ The squirrel could hear a tiny chuckle as the boy cover his face in embarrassment.

" _I'm….so…..fucking stupid….."_

"Mew. Mew!" Nia poked at the cook. She broke his train of thought, causing him to look up and stare at her.

"What is it Nia?"

"Mew." She pointed back at the book. The chef adjusted his position and grabbed the book and looked at the page she was pointing at. There seem to be more writing on the next page.

'As I go through living with the prince Vinsmoke, I discovering more sides of him that are fascinating to see. Though he might be a womanizer and cold hearted. Heck, he even does things and leaves us sometimes to do things by himself. But he has a childish, yet cute side to him that makes me admire him. He is very strong, smart, handsome and a great cook to top it all off. He really loves to cook and puts his heart and soul into it. I wish I could be like that. But he is a well-respected friend and I enjoy all those qualities about him, good or bad. Mom, I love you so much and I hope you get to meet him somebody.'

" _Usopp….Wants to be like me?"_

'Sanji Vinsmoke. I hope you and I will continue to be friends as I have with Zoro, Nami and Luffy. They are all wonderful friends that I would never want to replace. No matter what.'

Sanji couldn't help but hold his breathe upon gazing at the sketch. His heart was beating quite faster than normal. He could feel that there was a lot of eraser marks in this page. The detail was very refine as he could see the exact marks on his kitchen table. The picture was beautiful as he carefully hold it to his heart. It was beautiful. He never knew that the man could even draw, as he was very secretive around the prince.

" _Is….this….how…..he sees…me?"_

 _Suddenly_ he felt his heartbeats, as it's been since that night at the party. So many things have happen since this boy came into his life that he can't help wonder what would happen if he ever left. The cook felt the same for Luffy and the gang, as he felts like they are a part of his family now. But he never wanted to think, about Usopp leaving his side. His clutch his chest thinking of the boy.

"I know...I understand now what he means….."

It was strange to believe that never before in his life, had he felt this way towards another person before. He loved women, would always protect and save them whenever they were in trouble. He vow to himself he would never even hit a women, no matter if they were an enemy. That hasn't changed, even now. However for this boy it was different. He wanted to see him. He wanted to see him draw. He wanted to be with him.

He got up from the bed, place the yellow book back in a safe place. He gently patted it one more time, before saying "Thank you." As if it was a real person or something. He looked at Nia which she looked back and wondered what he could be thing.

"I gotta, tell him. I gotta find him. I got to ask him, about that night at the party."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Another chapter to welcome the new year. Most of this was type up many years ago. At least the Sketchbook Part. I read so many fanfics with the sketchbook and I decide to add more meaning to it then simply just drawing of Sanji it. LOl. Not that it's a bad thing. I also wrote a few other stories with this couple that was uploaded today. Feel free to read them, if you want to. Thank you so much for your support.**


	25. Clue

Sanji and Nia waited till midnight and no one return home. Mo and Ai were with him, as they done cleaning the house, although there's was nothing to clean. But it gave them something to do.

"Where is he?" Sanji spoke.

"Mew…" Nia meow in worry.

"I know they said they would be hanging out today and going to shopping."

"They are really close aren't they?" Sanji pointed out.

"Yeah. They really gotten along." Mo commented.

"I see."

"Why are you so down Sanji-sama?" Ai teased her master a little bit.

"I have no idea what are you even talking about."

"Hai. Hai."

"Ignoring that for a moment. I'm starting to worry." Mo spoke with concern.

"Prephaps. I should go look for them." Ai walked up from her master's side to the front door.

"I'll go with you. Sanji volunteered.

"Me too." Mo oblige. Ai smiled at them.

When she was about to turn the knob, the knob turned by themselves. They stood back and the door, flew open.

"Chi!" The three shouted, as the girl fell on top on their doorstop. She looked fine, as there were no signs or bruises or injuries anywhere.

"Chi! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Sanji carefully lifted the girl up and place her into his lap. The girl was hardly awake.

"Sa-Sanji-sama….." She tremble as she caress her left fingers on Sanji cheek. "I'm sorry…..I lost him…..I lost….Usopp-kun."

"Usopp? He's….." Ai and Mo looked at their master as he froze, thinking what happen to him.

"Sanji…..Focus."

"Thank Mo. Please. Get Chi to rest in her room. I'll get Luffy, and the others."

"Right!" The maids did as they were told while Sanji and Nia got the rest of the captain. They all gather at Sanji's house to discuss what happen.

"He still hasn't came back." Ai spoke.

"I search everywhere in the village. No sign of Usopp-kun anywhere." Mo shook her head in sadness.

"No. You did fine. Thank you."

"What do you suppose happen to him?" Mo asked.

"Does Chi know anything?"Zoro asked as he said on the floor, crossing his arms.

"Chi has fainted. She hasn't woken in hours." Mo answer.

"You don't suppose?" Sanji glance at Nami. "Nami-swan?"

"I've haven't anything from the Brothel." Nami replied. "It's been awful quiet everything since we rescue Usopp. The girls don't know anything."

"I see."

"We should just wait for him. Give it one day." Luffy was eating a sandwich that was given to him by Mo while sitting next to Sanji.

"Your right, captain. I guess that's all we can do. We want to stay over?" Sanji sighed but took a deep breath and remain calm.

"Yes. If he doesn't came back tomorrow, we will look for him again." Nami got up from her chair and went up stairs along with the maids and Luffy. The only one that remain was the prince and the samurai and stood in silence for a bit.

"Cook." Zoro finally spoke, breaking the silence. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. I do, moss head." Sanji answer.

"Usopp is not the type to return home, or even party all night." Zoro whispered.

'I know." Sanji gave him a serious look. "But I hope, your wrong, for his sake."

"I hope so." Zoro answer. "I hope so, I'm wrong."

* * *

The gang stayed together for the next few days, where there was still no sign on their beloved friend. The maids decided to look for him once more in the village, but still there's no sign of him. Nami went to work, and still everything was usual at the brothel as nothing was rumor or spoke of. Zoro even contacted Franky and Robin and still no word about him. Sanji stay with Chi and she hasn't awaken. Things were starting to sound fishy.

"Still no sign of him?" Sanji spoke.

"No. We check every where on the island and no sign of him." Mo sadly bowed down to him.

"How's chi?" Luffy asked.

"She fine. But no matter what I do, she hasn't woken up."

"Can't we just wake her up?"

"Don't you think I've tried that, you idiot!" Sanji scolded him.

"What? She won't wake up?"

"Yeah." I shook her, yell, and scream and she still sleeps. It's like she in a spell or something."

"That's strange. We probably should have Chopper look her again."

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a call from a window.

"Sa….nji." A call was searching for someone. The prince turn and noticed a tiny figure in the corner of window.

"Kouko!" The tiny dwarf began to fall from her position. Before she could hit the floor, the rubber man caught her.

"Thanks Luffy." Nami gave her captain a pat on the back as the Luffy handed her to Sanji.

"Kouko! What happen to you!? Where's Usopp?!" Sanji asked as she was in quite different condition from Chi. She was bruise up, blood purring from her face. Her trembling along her heavy beathing, was causing a distrubon in the room.

"I….." She started to speak. Her eye were shot.

"Tell me. Please…..Stay with us. Was it them?"

"Them?" Nami probed.

"Usopo…Usoppu…..Usopp..was taken…by Trebol…" She started to cry.

"Taken in….by Trebol? But I haven't heard anything from the brothel." Nami exclaimed.

"Nami….."Zoro glance at her. She understood the message as he was telling her to let the dwarf continue to speak.

"It was….." She breathed. "Top….secret….Only a few people know about it…"

"Okay….You done enough….please get some rest." Sanji said.

"No! I need….to tell more! Before he!" The dwarf touch the prince's finger.

"We were…..ambushed….Usopp, Chi and I….went shopping, when we were hit by some sleeping smoke, to knock us out…Chi didn't stand a chance, as it was so sudden….We were powerless to stop, Sugar and her henchmen…..Usopp was taken, without knowing I was with him. He help me escape…"

Suddenly the blonde felt a tight squeeze on his right thumb.

"Please Sanji! Everyone! You have to save him! Soon! He won't last that much longer! If you don't….He will…He will…..!" She cried with her eyes begging. Sanji can tell that she seen some things, that where happening to their sniper as they know it. He clench his teeth.

"Don't worry." Luffy spoke. "We will definitely save him. His our friend!" Sanji felt a rubber hand, on his shoulder.

"Luffy….Thank you." Was the last words she spoke as she passed out, in Sanji's hands.

"Take her, to sleep with Chi." Sanji gently place Kouko into Mo's fingers.

"Yes, Sanji-sama. What are you going to do?" Mo asked.

"What else." The blond stood up with his captain.

"We are going to save Usopp!" Luffy vowed. "And they are going to pay for this!"

"But we need a plan first." Nami said.

"I know. And we might need some back up as well." Zoro replied.

"I know just the guys to help us." Luffy smirked.

Nami, Zoro, and Sanji stood with him as they looked at their captain. The saw this serious look, which it quite rare for him.

"Let's go! Everyone! And Save Usopp!"

"Right!" The gang shouted.

" _Usopp…. We are going to save you no matter what! But….and more than anything!"_

Sanji step out the room with a determine look on his face with his friends beside him. They finally had a trail, and they had to go with it. No matter the cost.

" _As a_ man _, I have to tell you. I have to tell you properly. No matter what. So Please..."_ He begged in his heart that the sniper could somehow hear him. _"Wait For me!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, well. Here we are once more. I'm trying my best to finish this. I don't know how many writers how actually wrote a story this long for this couple. (AS i have yet to find one who has.) I don't know how my readers are taking this progression to the story, but I hope you do enjoy it! Thank you very much for reading, commenting, and even checking this story. I'll try my best to finish this story within this year as I already complete 80% of this long time ago before uploading this to Fanfiction. Again, sorry for my spelling and grammar.**


	26. Mother

Back at the brothel, a discussion was being talk about. Trebol along with Sugar and their high and mighty boss Doflamingo. Apartmently, he arrived a few days ago

"Where is he?"

"Oh, sir. He's in a very good place right now." Trebol tremble with a sly smile on his face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Doflamingo. We have been taking very good care of him." Sugar smiled at her master. She wasn't afraid of him as Trebol was.

"I heard he been causing quite a ruckus while I've been away." Their boss pick up a pink feather he found and sat in his chair.

"The boy has? Nothing of the short, m-master." Trebol stuttered.

"Hmmm? I wonder?" He didn't buy it for one moment. The guards and the servants have been speaking about the boy no stop since he arrived.

"If he too much to deal with…..Kill him."

"Wa-Wait sir! You really mean…" Trebol stutters once more.

"As I said, if he is too much trouble for this place, kill him, poison, him, drown him, beat up him up."

"But sir, wasn't he you favorite?" Sugar asked.

"Yes. Indeed he was. I enjoy making him suffer. When he signed that contract, he already dead. The doctor did indeed gave his mother medince. But was it the one that she needed to cure her sickness? Who could say? He worked all these years, to repay her mother's debt, when there was no debt to pay. He wasted his time, his hope, and dream when his mom could be lying dead by no. It was fun, watching him suffer." Both Sugar and Trebel watch as their boss put on a sinister wicked smile as he laugh out loud.

"It was such good fun. He got beat, tortured, and even raped since he was little. I've never had plans to let him leave this place. But if he is causing you guys so much trouble, where he even escape this place, then I have no use for him." Doflamingo finally got up from his chair and started to head out the door but said one final thing before leaving his henchman sides.

"Do whatever you like. I'll leave him to you guys as I'll be returning to Dressrosa. Take care of things here while I'm gone. "

"Y-Yes sir!" Trebol watch as Doflamingo took a ship back to Dressrosa.

"Sugar. Let's kill him."

"Yeah. But let's enjoy it. Let him suffer after all the trouble all these year."

"We better do it soon. Tonight will be better, just in case, someone tries to rescue him again."

"Where though, Trebol?" Sugar asked.

"In the back of the building. We will let of workers know, so they can watch us put him to death. They been wanting to see him dead for so long."

"I don't know…that sound too flashy. Wouldn't it be easier if we just kill him ourselves?"

"Yeah. But with everything he has done to us and the place, he deserves more than just a simple death."

"I see. Then we will go with your plan. I just hope everything goes as well."

"It will. Let's wait a few more days. Let him rot in his place first."

"H-Hai…." Sugar felt very uncomfortable about this but follow through anyway.

* * *

A week has passed since Doflamingo absent. The brothel was a lot livelier then usually for the day has finally come. Trebol was wearing a different kind of outfit for this day, while Sugar wear a purple hoodie, eating candy. She glance at him.

"Do you have to wear that?" He was wearing a black tuxedo. It didn't suit him at all.

"I have to. I've been waiting for so long for this moment for many years now. Don't spoil it for me, Sugar."

"If you say so." She sighed while sucking on her lollipop. "You ready? It's almost midnight."

"Yes!" The old man sicked. "Let's bring him."

"Guards! Bring him." Sugar ordered as she snapped her fingers. The guard obeyed as they got everything ready. Trebol followed them and made sure everything was right as it should be. It was almost approaching midnight. The workers, The servants, the ladies were attending as they had no other choose. Tables, with food, drinks, as if he was a real party. Fire was set

"Hello, Everyone! I bet your wondering why we are having a celebration today."

"Moron." Sugar whisper.

"We are here to bring an end to the most troublesome person that brought us nothing but heartache. "

"YEAH!" The guards agree.

"Can we get on with it?" Sugar sighed getting annoyed with Trebols speech.

"Right! Guards! Bring him here!"

"YEAH!"

The guards along with Sugar brought the prisoner out. They place him on two poles in the center on the stage. The crowd cheer for his execution. The women, didn't say anything, as they knew Nami was friends with him. Some of the workers, threw alcohol, food, and even plates at the boy.

"Yeah! Murder that fucktard! Kill him!" Cheer the workers. Trebol smiled at their excited as he walked towards the boy, as a man had an axe waiting to cut his head off.

"Are you ready to die, Armadillo?" Trebol whisper in the boy's ear. No reply came.

"Oh course," Trebol laughed. "You can't hear me anyway." He looked up at the guard who was lifting his weapon.

"Ready?" Trebol backed away to give the guard his space so his clothes wouldn't get dirty from the aftermath.

"On the Count of three." Trebol held his hands on the air.

"Three!" The crowd cheer. "Two! One! G-" The crowd stopped as they witness a rubber hand stretching across the stage, knocking the executor on the floor. Trebol and Sugar turn to the right and noticed a boy with a angry face appear right before them.

"Who the hell are you?" Trebol confronted him.

"One who is going to kick you ass!" The straw hat man shouted.

"Everyone! Stop him at once!" Trebol order. The guards shouted as they brought their weapons and charged towards the boy. Before they could hit the rubber man, they were interrupted by a samurai and a cook.

"Tiger! What they hell have you been?!" Trebol shouted. "Kill this boy at once! That's an order!"

"Sorry, man. I don't take orders from you anymore. Not what you guys did to that boy!" Zoro cut through the few man in the front while the prince protect him from the back from an attack.

"I knew it," the blonde man spoke while hold a cigarette in his mouth. "I knew guys swindle that boy. He had no debts to pay whatever, but you shitty bastards continue to abuse him."

"Wait, how did you know?" Sugar asked,

"With my help of course!" Nami step beside Luffy with her staff along with a device in her hand. "I'd bugged your room of course."

"You bitch!" A guard was about to hit her, but Sanji protected her.

"It doesn't matter." Trebol laughed, "What are you four going to do?"

"Oh, Trust me it ain't just us four." Their captain spoke with a grin on his face. "Guys!"

The brothel guards looked and noticed many people approaching the brothel. It was the people of the island. People that Usopp help during his years at the brothel. They wanted to help him, but were too afraid as they know they were no match for Doflamingo as his henchman. But after seeing Luffy and the others, they wanted to help save him. The brought their weapons that they could find to help save the boy.

"Armadillo!" A village man called. "I'm sorry we didn't help you sooner. I know you might not forgive us, but we are here to repay the debt, that you've done for us. Right?"

"Yeah! Armadillo!"

"I'm sorry but your sweet savior can't hear you." Sugar laugh as she walk over to the boy.

"What?"

"He's been under my care this whole time." Sugar took out on her candies and licked them. "I couldn't let him sneaking off again could I?" She smiled. "He might never wake up again." She gently caress the soulless boy, eyes, pitch black, his mind, nothing, not even a voice of help came from him.

"You mean?" The villager spoke.

"She drugged him!" Zoro answer.

"Get away from him!" Nami went in with her staff and tried to attack the small child. She snickered at

Jump away from her.

"Nami! She trying to get to you!" Zoro grabbed the orange hair women and stop her.

"I don't freaking care! Look at him! Look what they did to Usopp! Zoro!" Nami struggled as she tried to reach her friend. "Usopp!" She cried.

"I know. But you need to calm down!" Zoro didn't look at his friend as he didn't want to know what state he was through.

"Usopp!" A call came from their captain. "Just hang in there. We are going to get you out of here"

"Ha. As If I going to let that happen! Guards!" Trebol called out. "Kill Armadillo."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Sanji kicked some of the guards away from Usopp.

"Chopper!" Luffy shouted.

"You got it!" The reindeer came from behind and charged at the guards.

"Attack!" Luffy annoced.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted as the attack started, Villagers beating guards with books, tools, cooking pots, and wooden sticks. Whenever a villager was in trouble, Sanji and Zoro would protect them.

"Damn it! These people are too strong, and with Doflamingo not being here…" The situation was bad. The guards were losing to Luffy and the others. If their boss was here along with his own henchman they might stand a chance. But at this rate it was time to head out of here and call for a retreat.

"Sugar! We need to get out of here." Trebol had a boat ready. He needed to report back to Doflamingo in Dressrosa. He knew that his master would not be happy about this. But he had no other choice.

"Got it!" She called upon their biggest guards in the brothel. He brought out his bat and swung the gang off the stage into the forest.

"Everyone, that's alive let's retreat!"

"Right, Miss Sugar!" The rest of the workers who serves them followed their leaders and hopped into the boat, as they sailed off. Luffy and the others watch them.

"Wait!" Luffy shouted. He stretch out his hands but couldn't reach them in time as they were too far into the distance.

"Luffy!" Zoro, Nami and Sanji followed him out to the shore.

"Haha! So long, Rubber man!" Trebol laughs. "I'm sorry but we can't die yet."

"Idiot, It's your fault that you decided to have that party in the first place instead of killing him off."

"Shut up, Sugar." Trembled yelled.

"Dang, we let them escape!" Luffy frowned in anger. "We can't let them off so easy from what they did to Usopp!"

"Ignore them for a second, idiot. Usopp is more important right now." Nami grabbed Luffy hand and went back to the brothel along with chef and the samurai.

* * *

" _Where am I?"_ the boy thought in his mind. He was still strapped to the pole, with his shirt, full of holes, bruises everywhere, he was barely alive. One of the villager's finally was able to remove the straps off the sniper.

"It's okay, Armadillo. We got you."

"Poor thing. He's bleeding all over." A women spoke.

"He's needs a doctor." He lifted the sniper up the ground and carried him on his back.

"Usopp!" A call came.

" _Wait. Is someone…..calling my name?"_

" _Am I alive?"_

"Usopp!"

" _Who is calling me? Am I dead?"_

"Usopp!"

" _Those calls. I know them…."_

"Armadillo!"

" _Why? Why are thy calling my name?"_

"Sharpshooter!"

" _I really must be dead. Heaven is calling me."_

"Wake up, you idiot!" A called came from out of distance. "Everyone's here to save you! If you don't wake up after all of the shit we've been through together, I'll never forgive you!"

" _Sanji?"_

"You better not die on us! Luffy, Zoro, and Nami, are all here for you after so many years! Are you just going to throw that away?! These town people are grateful for what you did for them and they are finally stepping up to the plate! And me….You haven't even gave me a chance to response for what you did for me, and you haven't respond to what I told you days ago! You haven't even answer my question from that night! Don't you dare leave us without a least responding to me, you idiot sniper! So wake up, USOPP!"

Zoro couldn't help but smirk at his words towards the sniper. He nodded along with Luffy, and Nami as they watch Sanji's duck-like outburst.

" _Sanji…"_

"Usopp!" A different voice from the crowd was heard.

The villager that was carrying the sniper felt something very strange. It was as if the boy had move by Sanji's call. Or could it possibly been that other call.

"Usopp!" the call again was getting louder.

" _That voice…It's sounds so familiar."_ Usopp thought.

"Who is that?" Zoro asked.

"Don't know." The town's owner said.

"Usopp! My brave little warrior!" It was getting louder.

The voice finally appeared on a hill next to the brothel. The entire village stared at the two figures as someone approach the first figure that was call calling his name.

"Usopp-bro! You got someone that wants to see you." A man by the name of Bartolomeo stood besides her putting his fist towards his chest.

" _That voice."_

"Sorry, we're late for the party! We got lost trying to find this place."

" _Bartolomeo Are you really here too?"_

"Usoland!" another familiar voice, at least to the sharpshooter remember it well.

" _Leo?"_

"We finally found her. Sorry it took so long."

"Leo! Everyone!" Kouko shouted.

"Does armadillo know these people?" a villager asked.

"I guess so."

"He makes connections with everyone. Just like Rubber boy over here." Another villager chuckle.

"Huh?" Luffy wonder what on earth could they be talking about.

"Sorry we are late. Thank you for watching him, Kouko." Kouko wipe her eyes that were full of tears in happiness as she was with Chopper.

"Leo-sama…."

"My boy! Usopp!" The first voice called to him again.

" _That voice. I know it!"_

"Could it be?" Zoro spoke.

"Banchina?" Sanji breathed.

" _Mom?!"_ the villager felt movement from the sniper again.

" _I'm not gonna die here! Not Until I see my mother in the flesh! I did not come this far, to let this be in vain!"_

"M-M-mother?"

"Look! He's moving."

"Armadillo's speaking again too."

" _Please…say my name. Please let me hear your beautiful voice again! PLEASE!?"_

The figure on the tall hill watch as he was trying to move. She could see clearly that despite the years of being apart, she knew exactly who that was.

"Usopp!" She cried.

"MOM!" Usopp shouted, as he jump off of the villager's back. Banchina watch as she started to run down from the hill with Bartolomeo and the dwarfs following along.

"It's my baby! It's my brave warrior of the sea!" She cried.

"Told you so." Bartolomeo shouted with arms in the air while running.

"Usopp been working so hard." Leo explain.

Usopp was struggling on the ground, as it was very hard to move at all. The villager watch as they could see that one eye form the sharpshooter was barely open. It was painful to watch.

"Help him up!" Nami began to rush to him.

"No!" The sharpshooter replied.

"Why?" Chopper asked, jump on Nami's shoulders.

"B-B-Because…..I want to reach her."

"But you barely can move." Luffy pointed out.

"Let us help you! Idiot!" Zoro stepped in. "Nami is right!"

"No….Please. Zoro."

"I know you want to be a man and all, but this is not being a man." Zoro

"But…"

"Letting us, watch you, like this, isn't being a man, Usopp."

"That's right!" Nami continue to run towards him, touch his arms and wrapping around her back. "Let us help you."

"I don't…want to be…uncool." Usopp cried.

"You're not looking cool right now." Luffy scolded, bending down and reach for Usopp other arm.

"What kind of friend would we be…?" Chopper started speaking as he lifted up the snipers hands next to Nami.

"If we just stood there and watch you suffer like this." Zoro walk toward Luffy helping him with Usopp other side.

"But I've come this far….And it's almost in my reach." Usopp breathed as he face as looking at the ground.

"Zoro is right, for once." Usopp knew clearly that voice was he walked towards Nami, kneeling down to help her with his side.

"Struggling on the floor, letting us watch you suffer isn't being a man. That's just being a fool, long nose. When you need help, rely on us. Letting us help you, is being more of a man than anything else."

"Sanji…"

"Can you….please help me?" Usopp asked. The whole gang looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay. Usopp. You got it." Nami obliged.

"Usopp!" The call again was ringing his ears as the figure was now a few feet in front if him. Usopp couldn't bare to look at the figure as the other did.

" _What if I'm wrong?"_

The figure bend down to his level and gently reach out to touch his face. Usopp couldn't help but react as he quickly look up and notice the women was so close to him.

"My dear sweet, Usopp. Look how much you've grown…" His mother smiled, with tears in her eyes. Usopp's eyes went wide by hear voice, body, and appearance. He knew this person as if it was only a day since she left her.

"…." His eye's began to water as he finally had enough strength to pull out from his friends support and jump into his mother's arms.

"MOTHER!" He scream. "IS IT REALLY YOU!?"

His mother didn't answer but she gently embrace her little boy as she touch his hair.

"But how are you alive? How? They told me that they never sent the medicine." Banchina look at her little boy as he was wiping his snot and tear all over shirt.

There others couldn't help by shed a little tear at their reunion.

"Mother! I missed you so much! It's been far to lon-"

"Usopp?" Banchina called out in worry.

"Hmmm?" Everyone was glancing at the sniper to see if he was ok.

"Usopp! Are you alright?!" His mother shook her little boy and noticed that his eyes were closed.

"Usopp!" Zoro ran up close to see if he was ok along with Luffy, Nami and Sanji."

"Usoland?" Leo bounce on Banchina's shoulder to take a closer look at their friend.

"Armadillo? What wrong with him." A villager asked.

"Chopper!" Luffy called toward the reindeer as he was already was running towards the mother and her son.

"A reindeer?" Banchina was curious by him.

"Don't worry. I'm a doctor!" Chopper walk near him and touch his forehead.

"This isn't good."

"What isn't?" Bartolomeo asked.

"He's losing blood, fast!"

"What?" Luffy asked shockingly.

And he has a high fever!"

"Again? He was sick before wasn't he?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. But this time, it worse!" Chopper spoke with a serious tone in his voice.

"Damnit!" Zoro cursed himself.

"Please. Is there anything you can you do save him." Banchina begged.

"He needs to get treated somewhere."

"We can take him to my house. It's pretty big." Sanji pointed out.

"Good idea, Cook."

"I'll carry him." Chopper transformed into a normal deer ready for action.

"No, Chopper. I'll carry Usopp. You carry his mother."

"But Are you sure, Sanji-kun?' Nami asked in concern.

"Yeah." Sanji gently bend down, taking the long nose boy onto his back. "I got him."

"Oh, thank you." Banchina spoke with gratitude.

"Come on, Usopp's mother. I'll carry you." Banchina hesitated at first before hopping on his back.

"You ready, Sanji?"

"Yep. The rest of you, who is injured for Doflamingo's henchman or the fight come by my house. I'll cook ya something." Sanji suggest.

"You got it, Sanji-kun!" A villager said with determination on his face.

"We'll bring the food!"

"Shut up, and let's get Usopp to Sanji house!" Luffy shouted.

"That's right. Let's get going!" Zoro agreed.

"Hurry up!" Nami join in.

"Uh…." The villager were silent for a second before saying anything. "Ok."

"Where's Sanji and Chopper?" Leo asked.

"They'd already left." Bartolomeo spoke.

"Let's go everyone!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted

Deep within the forest Sanji was surprising fast this time around, carrying Usopp with him. Chopper was quiet as he knew that what was important was getting their sharpshooter to safety along with keeping Banchina safe as well. She was holding onto Kouko, and Nia, as she watched Sanji running into the direction to his house, and could see how hard he was trying to get her son to safety.

" _Hang in there, Usopp."_ Sanji struggled in his thoughts. _"Don't die!"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Finally We are getting to half of the story...I think? Lol. A bit quick pace and a lot of characters were introduce in this story. We still got awhile to go but I hope you enjoying the ride. I was listening to Deadpool 2 Theme song Ashes by Celine Dion and i love it, as i was typing the rest of the this chapter along with watching some old Disney movies._**

 ** _Enjoy my readers._**


	27. Flower

Finally reaching his house, which seem to be forever, the gang was already being greeted by the prince's maids, who bowed down in front of his return.

"Welcome home, Sanji-sama." The maids said in sync with each other, not before looking up and noticing Usopp on his back. The maids broke free of their politeness and ran towards them.

"Usopp-kun! What happen to you?!" Chi, who had finally awaken from her slumber; all thanks to the reindeer, touch her friend's forehead and felt nothing but burn from his face.

"Usopp-sama! Sanji-sama! Are you alright!?" Ai spoke in concern.

"Usopp! What did Doflamingo's henchman do to you?!" Mo looked at both of them.

"Ai, Chi, Mo! Now is not the time! Please get Usopp into my room and give Chopper whatever he needs to take care of him, okay?"

"Yes! SIR!" The maids started to quickly run into the house.

"Ai!"Sanji called.

"Yes, Master Sanji?" Ai stop in her tracks, looking back at Sanji.

"This is Usopp's mother. Please allow her inside and show her to my room."

"You're Usopp's mother?" Ai asked with her voice being quite surprised.

"Yes….Nice to meet you." Chopper gently allowed her oh his back as he ran inside the house, getting things ready.

"So, you're Banchina." Ai smiled.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've heard so many wonderful things of about you. From your son." Banchina could see that her eyes were gentle as she lifted her hand towards her. She quickly took of her hand, and felt something from this women.

"Come with me. I'll show you the way."

"T-Thank you very much." The maid bowed and showed her to the prince's room where Luffy, Chopper and the others were waiting for their friend to get better soon.

* * *

"Mmmm." A voice called in the morning. Eyes slowly opened and noticed blue. A blue jay chirping through the window. When it took notice on the boy, it flew away.

" _Where….Am I?"_ The boy turned to the left and noticed a figure near the wall.

"Oh? You're finally awake. Long nose." A voice called to him. The boy didn't recognize him at first, for his eyes were a bit blurry, but he knew who it was.

"Sanji…kun…."

"Shhh. You idiot. You shouldn't talk too much…."

"What happen?….Why am I here?"

"You mean….You don't remember?" Sanji asked.

"I….." It took him a awhile to finally set everything in. When he did, he sat up immediately.

"Wait! Where's Trebol! Where's Luffy? " He panic bring waving his hands in the air.

"Long nose, calm down. Everything is okay."

"But-" He was cut off by a cough. Sanji grew worried and place him back to bed.

"Well, if you let me explain, I'll tell you." The prince sighed as he sat down next to him. He waited for Usopp settled in, before he began.

"Long nose. How long do you think you've been asleep?"

"Uh. I don't know. Maybe a day or two?" The sniper rubbed his head.

"Ha. Two days? Try three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Usopp was shocked. "It doesn't feel like I've been out that long."

"Yeah. I didn't imagine anyone sleeping that long, yet here we are."

"Wow." Usopp coughed again. Sanji watch the boy, before he continued.

"Do you know why you were out that long?" The marksman shook his head. The blonde took a minute before answer. "That's because you were hit with very rare sickness."

"Sickness?"

"Yeah. Apparently Doflamingo, Sugar, Trebol gave you a drug that would not only paralyzed you, but get sick, and die if not treated. Do you even remember what happen after you were taken?"

"I….I remember….Chi and I was going shopping. I was…..thinking….of…." Suddenly He remember what happen and turn to the right.

"Usopp? You okay?" Sanji glance at the sniper, who face was covered, burning with red. Was the fever getting to him or something?

" _What's wrong with him? He's acting weird."_

"N-Nothing! I don't remember anything."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Nope! Nada!"

" _He's obvious lying."_ Sanji frowned. _"What's he got to hide?"_

"Well….Anyway….The only way to cure you from you sickness was to go to an Island that carried a very rare flower."

"A flower?"

"That's what Chopper said." Sanji shrugged. "But going off the results…." He gently lifted the sick boy up from the bed. He reach out and slowly got ahold of the sniper's face.

"Chopper was right." He made a gentle smirk towards his friend. Usopp didn't respond but his face grew red by looking at him. He held his breathe looking at the prince before him. He didn't know why, but the prince almost looked….radiant.

"So….."Usopp stopped for a second, thinking about what he was going to say. "Where is everyone?"

"They are still on the Island. Luffy and the others went on a boat to get there. They contact, the Queen and King to send boat so they could travel to the Island faster."

"But if that's….so….Then why am I?"

"Oh. They wanted to deliver this to you as fast they could. So they sent a bird to deliver this to you." He showed the boy a bowl with yellow pudding-like food. Usopp, became curious at the food, put his finger in the bowl and licked it. When he licked it, he made a ugly face, that made the prince laugh a little.

"Ugh! This is…..This is."

"Taste nasty don't it?" Sanji chuckled which the sniper found it entertaining.

"It is….." Usopp stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Sorry. I would put it in something tastier for you, but Chopper instructed me not too."

"W-Why?"

"S- it would help you get better. We didn't want to ruin the chance it wouldn't work, long nose."

"Oh….I see." Usopp cough.

"Chopper and the other will be send more to you soon, so you can get better. So you have to eat it all, you got me?"

"Do I have to?" Usopp pouted.

"You better!" Sanji frowned. "Nami-swan and the other slaved away to get for you.

"Ugh….I know…" Usopp took the bowl and drink the rest. "Why does everything so go for you taste so bad?"

"Haha. Beats me." Sanji shrugged, enjoying watching Usopp hackle down that medicine. When he finished, he took a deep a breath, glad to done with eating it.

"You're going to have eat more later." Sanji teased. "We got to make sure you are 100% better or it might come back."

"Oh! I can't wait!" Usopp groan. The chef looked at him for a while. It was almost as if….he was spellbound by the boy's expression.

"Usopp." Sanji breathed.

For a strange reason, the sniper had to open his eyes a bit.

"Sa….nji…?" the armadillo breathed.

"Usopp! Can you hear me?"

"I….feel….dizzy…" Usopp tried to slowly lift him up but Sanji immediately stop him.

"No, you don't! You stay in bed."

"W-ha-what happen….?"

"So…Where's…."

"Where's?

"Where's…" He dare to ask. "My mother? Was….she really here?" Sanji could tell as the sniper gently took ahold of his blue hoodie and looked at him, that he eyes were begging. Begging that his mother was truly alive.

"You're Mother? Oh! That's right. She went to the Island along with Leo to get the herbs needed to help you get better."

"I-I see." Usopp slowly let go and fell to the bed. He covered his eyes with both his hands.

"Long nose?"

"I can't believe…I can't believe that she really is here!" Tears started to drip from the boy's face. "My mother is really alive….I really got to see her again! I'm so….I'm so happy!" He cried for very long time. In the bed. Sanji turn around and didn't look at him as he sat down beside him. He didn't speak a word, but allowed him to cry in the chef's bed. But on the prince face was gentle smile as he close his eyes as the boy cried for a long time.

After a while Usopp started to cough again. He turn "You should leave, Sanji."

"Huh?" those worse angered Sanji.

"I don't….want you to catch….my cold." He breathed.

"You….can say the mostly cruelest things sometimes, long nose."

Usopp flinch as Sanji leaned in towards his friend. He face turn even hotter than usual.

"Can you give you cold to me?" Sanji whisper in his ear.

As Sanji began to open his eyes, there was a sight to behold. Usopp was indeed blushing, not just from the fever. He was panting for are as he half closed eyes was looking back at the cook.

"I don't….want you to catch this. Please…."

Sanji couldn't help but find this boy amusing as he used his index finger and rub against his neck, causing him to tremble.

"Nnn!" Usopp voice a strange sound that he never heard. Sanji couldn't help but what to hear his voice.

"Your hands…..Are very cold, Sanji-kun." Usopp shivered under the blonde's touch.

"That's only because your body is so warm, Long nose." Sanji stare at him. Unknown to the sniper, it was more of a game to Sanji. "Open…you mouth." He breathed.

Usopp slowly, but painfully obey his commands.

" _What's he doing?"_

Sanji watched the boy slowly as the sniper's mouth started to open.

"Stick out your tongue." He requested.

" _I feel strange….I'm starting to fall apart…."_

The chef gaze at him as he listen to his words as he to reveal his tongue."

Sanji quietly but very carefully, kiss Usopp on the forehead. Usopp didn't even noticed what he did, as the sickness was getting to him.

" _Sanji….I don't know what wrong with me….I feel like this is a dream….Am I even alive at this point?"_

The cook glance at him as he slowly moved in and open his mouth with his very own will, and pressed his lips toward his. Usopp couldn't tell if this was a dream but it seem to feel...sort of...good. Their tongues intertwine, feeling the other's mouth. Usopp could tell that if Sanji was really trying to feel him as he felt his tongue touching everywhere inside his mouth.

When their lips parted, Usopp open his eyes and gazed at the man, who was breathing along with him.

"Sanji….I don't want you to die…..because of this. Keep away from me…before you catch it."

Sanji didn't listen to his request as he moved in for another kiss.

"Like, I would care about that, stupid." Sanji panted.

"No…..please…..Sa….nji….."

* * *

"Usopp! Are you alright?!" A call was coming from somewhere outside his head.

"Sanji….."

"You passed out on me! I was getting worried!" Sanji moved in to touch his forehead which is was burning hot. Usopp was in a daze. He couldn't really feel what was going on.

"You fever is getting higher…. But you're getting colder." Sanji quickly grab a wet cold towel and place it on Usopp's head.

"T-thank…..you…..Sanji…." He breathe.

"Just be quiet, and rest up. Stupid."

"O-okay…." Usopp whisper. After a few minutes Sanji sighed and started to get up from his chair. When Usopp noticed he called out to the blonde.

"S-sanji….wher-"

"I'm going to let you rest okay. I get a feeling that it might be hard to do with me being here and all. Just call me if you need anything alright?"

"No…."

"Huh?" Sanji glance back at the sickly boy.

"D-do-don't…..leave…..You don't have….to…" Usopp coughed. Sanji looked at his condition and sigh as he walk back to his seat.

"You really are a pest. You know that." Usopp painfully chuckled a bit as he knew he was right. He didn't mind though.

"T-thank you…."Usopp smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment." Sanji laughed. Usopp tried to laugh with him, but it started to hurt. Sanji started to noticed that blankets falling off the bed, so he tuck it back in. Seconds later he felt a warm touch on his right hand. He slowly turn his head and realized that Sanji was looking away from him.

"Y-you're still cold….so if anything, I can do this much to keep you warm."

"Thank you….Sanji." Usopp made a weak smile.

"I'm doing this for Luffy and the others." Sanji replied. "They want to see you get better."

"I know." Usopp nodded.

"Oh. And by the way."

"Hmm?"

"I'd talk to your mother…."

"You did?"

"Yeah…" Sanji turn his back to look at the sniper. "She a very kind and strong women. Just like her son."

"Really?"

"I already said so didn't I?" the cook chuckled as he thought of her when he was cooking in the kitchen while everyone was getting ready to leave this Island.

* * *

"You really do care about my son, don't you?" Banchina asked.

"Wha-What!" Sanji reacted in shock. He never been asked that before.

"I can tell." Banchina smiled at the boy.

"W-w-well, I would feel bad if he died on me after all that trouble of saving him." Sanji stuttered. Banchina watch him cook and he was hiding his embarrassment from her. She made a little chuckle at the prince. Sanji heard and felt more embarrass as he lowered his face deep within his cooking.

"Well. I hope he hasn't cause you too much trouble."

"Not at all." Sanji responded quick to her concerns. "Your son has cause no trouble for us at all."

"Oh. Thank goodness." She smiled in relief.

"In fact, ever since he's arrived, things have changed for me and other people. In a good way." He smirked.

* * *

"I'm so happy." Usopp breathed before he stated to nod off to sleep.

"I'm happy too." Sanji made a gentle smile. "That I got to meet her."

"Thank you…Sanji…." Was the last thing the sniper said before falling asleep once more with a smile on his face. Sanji glance at the sniper before smiling back at him before he started to fall asleep himself.

" _No….Thank you…for not leaving us….Usopp."_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Another Chapter everyone! I had to upload this one, as I read chapter 930 that had a very funny Sanji and Usopp moment in it. I couldn't stop laugh at the pair, but mostly Usopp. I've waiting for another Usopp arc. Oda said that the end is almost near. I highly doubt that. He's been saying that for years and we just now got into Wano. Yeah. We shall see. Oda. We shall see. LOL. I don't keep up with One piece that much but i know when someone big happens.**_

 _ **Anyway. Thank you for reading, commenting, or your reviews. Let's see what happens next. :D**_


	28. Breakfast

The next few days, Sanji tender to Usopp's needs as he started to recover. Villagers from the Island would come and visit the sniper for everything he's done for them. He enjoy their company. They would bring him gifts as well as a thanks, even though Usopp didn't think he really done anything. Sanji managed to get in contact with Luffy and the others with the sea snail and found out they were also doing fine. He managed to let Usopp finally talk to his mother through the sea snail, and Usopp wouldn't stop crying. The mother was very happy to hear from her son, and promise she would return soon along with anything they could find from the Island.

The Island provided by the Queen Robin and Franky turned out to be the very same Island the Zoro found his friend on. When he met the girl again after so many years, he was very delighted to see her, as she was now a teenager now. Nami and the other got to know her and wonder how did someone so kind as she was met a grumpy serious man like the samurai. The maids also tagged along for the ride as they have Chopper with finding the flower, which barely in season. There was very little to be found, but thank you Zoro's friend, they were able to get a hold, but they weren't in full bloom yet. So Chopper had to take good care of them so they reach their highest peak, before sending them off to Usopp. Chopper called his sniper pretty often to check up on him, which Usopp named him the super doctor. Usopp felt that despite Chopper's doctor like attitude he was always consider a little brother to him. In all he was happy that everyone was alright after all this. During the time he spent alone with the chef, seem very peaceful. The sniper almost felt, that the cook has….changed somehow. He didn't know what, how or why, but enjoy being with him. Maybe the maids being absent cause him to be more honest with himself. He would still call him names but the sniper knew that deep down that was all for show. Usually he was like this whenever he was with woman. The boy wonder what happen to him since he's been away?

* * *

It was another morning.

"Hey, long nose." The prince yawned. "How long are you going to sleep?" The prince looked behind him while he was sitting on the floor, in his room.

"Hmmm?" Another yawn came from the sniper as he slowly open his eyes. "What did you say?" The boy was still sleeping in the prince's bed. Sanji brought out the mattress once again, but he usually never used it. He always slept beside him on the bed.

"It's morning already, idiot." He chuckle.

"You were sleeping too." The sniper pointed out.

"True." The prince got up from the floor and started to gather clothes. "I better go make breakfast. The doctor said you can eat normally now."

"Hey…..Sanji." The sniper grumbled.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Sanji turn to look at him.

"I didn't get to tell you….." He spoke slowly as he was still tired. "I heard your voice."

"My voice?" Sanji was confused.

"Back at the brothel…." He yawned once more. "You called my name…"

The prince didn't answer, as he listen to the boy, dowse off a bit before falling asleep again.

"I didn't get….to say thank you for saving me….So…..thank….y-you….Sanji." He smiled cheerfully before going back to sleep.

The prince watch as the sniper was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He continue to get changed, before heading down stairs he went towards the marksman and gently patted him on the head.

* * *

Later Usopp finally woken up from his short nap and headed downstairs. He wore his yellow hoodie and blue jeans. When he came I the kitchen, he was grace by the wonderful smell of the Vinsmoke's cooking.

The blonde was cooking what seem to be eggs and toast along with some veggies and sausage on the side. His back was turned, not noticing the sniper's presence was hard at work chopping the veggie. Usopp was in a trance as he enjoy watching the chef cook.

" _I want to…."_ Usopp felt a tiny tingle in his right hand. It was as if he wanted to take out a pencil and starting drew. The image was running threw his head. His imagination was soaring.

A moment later, the chef took noticed. The boy finch as he was finally spotted.

"Oh? You finally awake. Breakfast is almost done. You want to come and set up the table for me?"

He panic a bit before saying "S-sure." And helped the prince place the dishes on the table. He didn't know why but with being just the two of them, he couldn't help but felt a bit nervous around him. He hadn't noticed it since they been alone for a while, but it was starting to get to him.

"T-Thank you….for the food." Usopp mumbled as he sat down and looked at the delicious food that the prince cook.

"Your welcome. Now eat up. I know it's been awhile since you've eaten a proper meal."

"Ain't that the truth?" Usopp laughed as he was mouthwatering the food. He slapped his fingers together with his eyes clothes as he said "Thank you for the meal," and starting to dig in. Sanji was surprise how fast the sniper was when he was gulping done every last drop of food. He didn't waste a single bite. The marksman knew how Sanji would react if he bad manners when it came to eating his food so he was very polite but chew his food fast as he hasn't had any food for almost a month now. He was being starved as the brothel since he was capture by Sugar's henchman.

When he was done, he looked at the cook he was just watching him eat.

"This was the best meal, I'd had in a long time! Thank you so much Sanji-kun." Usopp made a golden smile with some of the food still on his face. He almost look like a child in some way when he was making that grin.

Sanji took a napkin out and wiped whatever food was left.

"Wipe you damn face. You idiot." The cook face wasn't annoyed in any way. He seem calm yet in a daze as he tenderly wipe whatever food was left on the boy's face.

"I can't help it! You found was so de-" Sanji cover his mouth with the towel.

"I know. I know." He breathed. Usopp blinked a bit as the blond finished wiping his face off. The prince finish his food and took their plates and wash the dishes. He seem to be acting a bit strange. Was the prince alright?

"Hey….Now that you mostly better, do you mind if I talk to you?" Sanji asked.

"Huh? Uh….." What could be? Was the sniper in trouble or something? "S-sure."

"Let's talk in your room."

"O-okay." He was nervous as they walk up to the guest room. What did he do?

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Finally getting somewhere aren't we? Lol. I've been playing Super smash bros on the Nintendo Switch while typing this chapter while playing Fire Emblems heroes. I really took a lot of thought how I want to set this chapter before posting it._**

 ** _Anyway. Thank you for reading this._**


	29. The Truth

When they step in, Sanji close the door cause the sniper to jump a bit, as it felt like a ghost was in the air.

"Why are you so jumpy all of sudden?" Sanji asked, as he felt it was werid.

"N-Nothing!"

"Well….I'm…..Just sit down." His was just as nervous too. He couldn't even get the words out.

"O-o-okay….." Sniper did was he was told and sat down on the bed. He looked at the prince as he sat on the bed next to him. He didn't say anything for a bit, causing the sniper to be more jumpy. But he waited to he was ready to speak.

"Now….I'll been waiting for you to get better before I even asked this. It seem like you mostly cured. I want to you to be completely honest with me okay?"

"Okay….W-what is it?"

It took awhile for him to get the words. But when he was ready he took a death breath and asked him.

"Were you at the party that night with the Queen and King?" The prince watch the sniper closely. He blinked a bit but answer his question.

"H-Hai…I was there." He admitted. The cook sigh in relief. He already knew the answer but he had to make sure.

"Why didn't you tell us? The whole crew was fulling guilty for leaving you behind."

"B-Because….You didn't ask me."

"Yes we did!" Sanji counter back.

"No…You didn't!" Usopp looked straight in Vinsmoke's eyes with pure honesty. "You guess apologize about leaving me behind, and I'd told you it was fine! But never did you ask me if I was there or not." Sanji took a moment to remember everything that happen when they return home, and the marksman was right. They didn't think Usopp would ever be there so way even bother asking.

"You right." Sanji apologized. "But you could have said something. You were there at the party, why didn't you try to find us?"

"That's because….." Usopp began but couldn't find the answer to finish what he started. He stayed quiet as his face started to look sad as it looked like he was about to cry.

"I also have another question." Usopp looked up at Sanji as he was afraid what he would be ask next.

"Are you…" Sanji breathed. Usopp closed his eyes, but Sanji told him to look at him as he finally spoke the last word that he been wanting to ask him for awhile now. "..SK?"  
Usopp started to lose his breath as he looked down at their hands. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want his friends to know that he was there, even though they never asked him about it. But they know, what would they think? He left the next day without even tell the crew that he arrived there and was having the time of his life without them being there with him. But also felt afraid of how he would act at the party. Would he embarrass them, let them down or whatever the case may be. He loved his friends that he felt it was better for them not to know.

"I….I….was….."

Sanji was quiet for a while, watch the boy struggling to answer. He stare at his soft black curly hair and touch it, startling the poor boy. He slowly bend down and touch his forehead with his.

"It's okay….Usopp. Just tell me the truth." Usopp's eyes widen before closing them, finally nodding his head.

"H-h-hai…" He admitted. Usopp felt hands touching his cheek, lifting his face. He looked at the prince and noticed a small smile on his face.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Usopp."

"Y-Y-you don't seem mad." Usopp whimpered.

"I'm not. Truth to be told I'd already knew that was you." Sanji answered.

"B-But…How do you know? I don't understand."

"Oh….I guess. I've been keeping a secret from you too." Sanji pulled out the yellow book and showed it to him.

"My sketchbook…" Usopp looked at it for a second, feeling confused.

"I found it that day you and Chi went shopping and you got kidnapped by Sugar."

"But…There's nothing that I-!" Usopp covered his mouth as his face turned red. He forget that he wrote that entry in his sketchbook. "Wa-wait? Y-You mean….You? Don't tell me you…?" He tremble as he pointed at Sanji.

"I read, some of the stuff you wrote. I'm sorry." He teased. "I was curious. Me and Nia looked at it. You are a good artist."

"B-But that means…..T-That means….You….You di-didn't….Did you?"

The prince smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I did."

"Ugh! This is so embarrassing! Why! Stupid Sanji!" He flipped. This was like a personal diary to him, which one has read. Seeing the sniper's reacting made the chef chuckle.

"Don't worry." Sanji continued to tease him. "I'd enjoy it."

"But that's not the point! Ugh! That means you saw…You saw…"

"That drawing?" Sanji answered. "Yes I did."

"Stupid Sanji!"

"Don't be embarrass." Sanji smiled. "I loved it!"

"Ugh…Don't say that!" He covered his face.

"But I guess, I should reveal something to you since I did go through your things." Sanji took ahold of the sniper's hand, which felt so hot. Probably from all the embarrassment. Usopp looked into his eyes and say him being serious.

"S-sanji-kun?"

"I'm…. ." Sanji spoke with a very serious tone in his voice.

"M-Mr. Prince?"

"The person that danced with you that night at the party. The person who you hanged out with that night. The person that….kissed you….and told you that he was in love with you!"

"W-What!? No way! You are lying!" Usopp shook his head in doubt. He didn't want to believe it. "You can't be!"

"Come on, Usopp! Look at me!" Sanji demanded. Usopp shook his head.

"No….No way!"

"And…..I wasn't lying back then either." Usopp felt his face being force to look at Sanji.

"I'm in love with you. Usopp." He breathed. "I really am in love with you!"

"No…..You can't be….You love women. Sanji-kun. There's no way you love me."

"That may be true. I do love women. Always have. Always will. But my feelings for you is different than how I feel towards Nami and the others. Touch my chest." Sanji got ahold of Usopp's right hand and press it slowly to the prince's chest. Usopp flinch at first but felt something. Heartbeats. Really fast heartbeats.

"You see? My heart doesn't beat like that women. Only for you."

"No…" Usopp pulled away quickly and got up from the bed. "You can't be him. You can't love me." His face was red as tomato. "You can't!" Usopp ran out the room and out of the house.

"Usopp! Wait!" Sanji called but the sniper didn't listen, as he left the house. He didn't know where to go. But he decided to head to the forest.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: A treat for you reader. Another chapter. I seriously don't know how long will this story be. But I guess we shall see.**_


	30. Confessions

Usopp didn't know where he was going. He didn't know how to accept it. He was confused. His mind was a mess.

"It can't be…It just can't be….."

Usopp didn't want to accept the fact that Mr. Prince was actually the prince he's been willing with all this time. It's not that he hated Sanji or Mr. Prince, but you can say he didn't want to see the real him. What was at the party, should remained at the party. Let his dream, and fantasy stay a fantasy. But when everything is hitting him all at once. He didn't know how to react to it all.

Deep in the forest, he finally came to a stopping point, running out of breath.

" _What did I run away for? Do I really think he is going to chase me all the way out here? I don't think I've ever been so foolish in my life!"_ Usopp's cheeks was red.

"Usopp!"

After hearing his call, the artist couldn't help but let his legs move again in the forest.

"What is wrong with you?" The cook panted, running out of breath

"Nothing! I-I just can't face you right now….I don't know what I'll say to you." He called back.

"Can you please, stop running away from me."

But the artist didn't listen, for his heart was beating so fast that he continue to run deep within the forest.

" _Sanji is right. What is wrong with me!?"_ He finally stop in his place.

He could hear the footsteps coming towards him but he didn't flee this time.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? I guess if this was backwards I probably would be in your shoes too." The prince made a sly smile towards him.

"I'm not upset with you, Sanji. I'm just don't know…"

"You mean, where I told you how I felt, about you?"

He didn't seem to know why but he flinch told it all that he did say it was correct as he couldn't look at him in the eye.

"Let's sit down and talk for a bit, okay" Sanji asked. Usopp slowly nodded as they walk into the forest. They found an old wooden bench and decided to sit down there.

"Wow. This feel nice." Sanji felt the wind blowing and close his eyes. Usopp, being shy, looked down at his feet. "This sure does bring back memories."

"Memories?"

"Yeah. Oh that's right. You don't remember. This is the place Luffy and the gang went through to save you. That's when we meant Nia and she helped us to my house faster.

" _Since I met Sanji, things has changed. The comfort and peace I felt around him are forming into something new that I never felt before."_

After a few minutes of silent. Sanji decided to take the lead.

"Feeling a bit better now?"

"Y-yeah." He lied. He wasn't was at calm. He didn't know what to say.

"Do….you maybe dislike me?" Sanji asked as he was staring at the sniper.

"No! No! NOT AT ALL! STUPID! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?!" Usopp scream as he step up and glared at the cook. Sanji blink a bit, never quite hearing him sound like that before. He already knew that was the answer but he couldn't help but be sure especially after reading his sketchbook entries.

"I just….I don't know. I don't know how I feel…about you. Sanji."

"What do you mean?"

"When you….told me…..that you…..L-l-i-k….." Usopp face was as red as an apple. Mr. Prince never seen the boy act like this before. He could tell that he was stammering so much on just the one word. And the fact that it wasn't even the correct word for what he said was strange enough. He really must be bothered by it.

"Love?" He corrected for him. Usopp made an unusually short jump away from the cook.

He felt the armadillo that was within the sniper was surfacing again as he started to cover his face.

"Do you…not believe me? When I confessed to you?"

"No. Not at all! It's not that I don't believe you."

"Then, what the problem?"

"It's hard for me to explain it."

"Tell me." Silence came from the boy and Sanji sigh.

"Talk to me, Usopp. I'll never know what you're thinking if you don't tell me."

"It's…. Not that I don't believe you, Sanji." Usopp repeated again. "It's just…"

"It's just?" Sanji urged him to continue.

"I don't know how I feel. About you…." Usopp gaze at the sky as he tried too hard to explain his heart to the chef. Sanji watch him, and didn't pressure him as he waited for him to continue.

"When you….told me you l-o-" Usopp stop for some reason couldn't get that one word out. It was driving him crazy. "When you… confessed your feelings to me. I was happy. But I didn't really think too much about it, for I knew that you might have meant I can stay by your side….."

"So…..You thought I like you as a best friend or something when it comes to love?" Sanji asked.

"Y-Yes." Usopp finally said. "Like sort of like how I love all of you guys. Zoro, Nami Luffy, Nia, and Kouko. You guys did so much for me, that I realize that I might never be able to return."

"However, someone told me that your love might be something different from how my love is treated. And when I started thinking it couldn't be something else, I started to rethink about everything between us very seriously."

"Who?" Sanji asked.

"That's a secret." Usopp answer. "But when I was talking about this someone it wasn't about you. It was about Mr. Prince."

"But, I am Mr. Prince."

"I know that now!" Usopp hissed.

"Wait, you mention my confession from the party to someone?"

"Not really. I just mention the confession. Nothing about the party."

"Oh."

"In my heart, what were my feelings for you? If I l-l-loved you, was it because I want to live in your house and not return to the Brothel? Was it because I depend on you? Was it because I'm thankful for what you did, and not because I actually love you?"

"So…..What I'm getting from this is that, you don't know whether what you feel for me is actual love, or is just dependency? You don't want to mistreat this as something as love when it clearly is not?"

"Yes! Thank you." Usopp spoke. "But it was more than that. Also about our status."

"Our status?"

"Yes. You're a prince….And I'm…." He stop as he looked at his hands.

"You're Usopp." Sanji laughed. He stared at the sniper as he slowly reach out for something. Usopp flinch as he didn't know what he was planning to do. Sanji look him in the eye is he continue doing what he planned to do as Usopp was frozen by his sea blue eyes. His right hand slowly took ahold of his left hand and intertwine them together. Usopp broke free from his gaze as he felt the familiar warm before at the Queen and King's party. It made his heart race but made him feel at peace as he admire their different hands touch one another.

"Do you mind?" Sanji asked softly. He knew it was already too late to ask since he already done the deed but his duck side couldn't help himself.

"Huh? Oh no. I don't mind at all." Usopp mumbled with a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"You're…hands….feel…so soft." Usopp blurted out on accident. The sniper quickly remove their hands and used it to cover his face.

"I'm sorry. I've shouldn't say such strange things! You probably feel disgusted for me thinking such thoughts."

"I-I think your hands, are warm, and comforting." Usopp uncovered his face, to peek at the prince that was looking at him, with a smile on his face. Usopp noticed that he was also embarrass as well. He didn't know why, but he gave in to impulse and reach out for Sanji's left hand and intertwine them again, but time he decided to hold the chef's hand with both of is hands.

"I like you're hands Sanji."

"Usopp. I know that you may think that you worthless, someone that can't do anything, or someone that just a commoner who tells lies to many people."

"But I don't think you're useless at all. As you lived with me, I got to know you better. You like to tell stories which have many creatively behind them and the kid's love that, like Chopper for example. You're a big brother to him and he love you for who you are. You may act timid and maybe don't stand out much but believe it or not, many people including myself has seen what you have done for them. In their eyes you are a hero. They acknowledge what you have done for them in the inside and that's what counts. Look at how many people want to rescue, protected, and save you from the Brothel house.

"And what do you think about me, Sanji?"

"What do I think?"

"I think that you are a timid, yet fun, strong, creative strategic beloved Armadillo."

"I will say it again."

"Say what?"

"That I'm in love with you, Usopp."

"I love you, Usopp. Not as a friend. Not as family. As a lover. I want to go on dates with you, I want to walk beside you, not as a prince and a commoner, but as equal.

"As a lov-er?"

"As a lover. I want to be your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?!" Usopp was so hot that it would burn Sanji if he touch his face. He could feel the heat from his hand.

"You inspired me like never before in my life." He admitted. "I always have fun whenever I am with you. Even when you were SK. Even when I didn't know who you were. It felt like….we've connect somewhere before. And when you weren't at the party, my heart hurt. I really had fun being with you.

"It…did?" Usopp dared to ask.

"It did." Sanji nodded as he took a cigarette out and lid it up.

"Remember when I asked you about falling in love? You told me that you would be happy if that person loved you back. You even told me what it was like to fall in love."

"Yeah…."

"When I told you back at the brothel that if you died on us, I would never forgive you? I meant every word."

"I know….I know you did." Sanji felt a little tight squeeze from their hands.

"Even though I fell in love with women, you are completely different. I'm not attracted to men in the least. And I still don't care for men. Heck I know that I'm not guy. But more than anything." He lifted their hands up and gently kissed them causing the sniper to flinch.

"I am me. And whoever I choose to love is my choice. And you can deny me that."

"Sanji-kun…."

"Even if you don't love me back. Let's try it out. Who knows? Your feelings might change, as I have for you."

"I-I…don't know." The sniper looked away. "I….Uh….You….

"Please….Usopp."

" _That 'please.'"_ Usopp looked at the prince's eyes. He it was hard to resist the way he as talking like this. Usopp felt his heart, also beating really fast. He Sanji couldn't hear it. God knows the sniper didn't want him too. He didn't want to go out with this man on a whim just because of that word. But maybe, it was more than that. Somehow he felt like he was playing into the cook's own hands. However….in his heart…was that really the case?

"To….To be honest. I don't know….I don't know what to…..do. I don't know if I love you….I don't want to burden you…." Sanji felt the boy tremble. He was shaking, but was it out of fear. He didn't know what to think of it.

"But…." The boy confessed as he looked up at the cook with anticipation. "…I…I like you! I…do you know that when…I stay with you…I am one of the happiest person I've ever been! So I want to stay by your side….Sanji-kun!"

Sanji froze by his confession.

"So…..? Does that mean….You'll…be my?" Sanji asked. Usopp with his face flush with red started to cry as he nodded with a pathetic smile on his face.

"YEAH!" The cook shouted so loud that cause the sniper to cover his ears. "That answer is more than enough for me! This beloved sniper is my boyfriend!" Usopp felt arms wrapped around him really quick.

"Sanji-kun!" Usopp face was feeling dizzy by his sudden embrace. _"This is embarrassing!"_

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The sniper looked up at the prince. He realize that he never seen him this happy this for. His expression felt like a child getting the toy that he always wanted. Usopp felt nothing but happiness, seeing Mr. Prince who he come to know as Sanji was happy.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Finally! We are freaking here! After long that I've wrote this chapter, I've been waiting so long to upload this chapter. I always find the confessions in A story not matter if it Yaoi, Yuri or just regular romance. It was fun to see who the writer will do their confession and who it's executed. I myself always write the confessions first for most of my stories.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this far into the story cause we are not done yet. I hope you enjoy this adventure till the very end.**_


End file.
